


Viva Las Vegas

by ToAStranger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Lots of Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Stripper!Dean, an absurd amount of sex, no you guys don't understand how much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Dean was the best thing to ever happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Money (It's What I Want)

**Author's Note:**

> Bros. This is something that's been finished for a few months, but I'm only just now going back to do the edit. There's a lot of graphic sex scenes, I'll tag more as I go. 
> 
> Another collab work done with my lovely Aussie.
> 
> I'd also like to mention that Gabriel isn't quite as short as he is in the show. Or, rather, the difference in height isn't as drastic.

Of all the strange wanderings his life had made so far, Gabriel had to admit that this was simultaneously the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him. Eight months ago, if someone were to tell him he was the least eligible bachelor in the history of everything, he wouldn’t even have had the decency to deny it.  Not one singular person he’d dated had stayed for more than six months; though, when Gabriel put thought into it, he wasn’t surprised. The allure of a hefty pay check only went so far to smooth out any difficulties.

Yet, here he was. Living in LA with a thriving company that was quickly becoming his own little empire, happily married to one Dean Winchester, and the owner of one of the fluffiest, goofiest puppies he'd ever laid eyes on. Some days he was convinced this was some elaborate dream.

Sitting on the low stone wall that bordered their patio, Gabriel watched as his husband –Jesus, that was never going to sound right—ran like a mad man while Ghost chased after him, barking that not quite so scary bark of a young dog.  She’d been a crazy thing since the day he’d got her, and she’d taken a shine to Dean almost straight away, taking up an ever increasing portion of the foot of their bed every night.

Chuckling softly as Ghost scrambled over the lawn towards him, pawing at his leg, he bent over to scratch at her ears, getting off the bench and flashing a smile Dean’s way. Most days he thought he was the luckiest man alive.

Dean jogged over, practically glowing even as he panted, bracing his hands heavily on his knees as he peered down at the albino Sheppard with raw fondness.  "She's gonna be faster than me soon."

"Are you even surprised?" Gabriel asked, looking back at their dog, letting her butt her head against his knee.  "You're gonna be faster than him, aren't you?"

"Hey," Dean chided, all tease.  "She's an independent and intelligent canine.  No baby talk.  Ain't that right, Ghost?"

Her tongue lolled out as she pressed up along Gabriel's leg.

Dean snorted.  "Daddy's girl."

"Yes she is." Gabriel grinned, rubbing at Ghost's side.

"Shut up," Dean rolled his eyes, leaning in and placing a fleeting kiss to his lips.

"Shan't." Gabriel teased.

"Dick," Dean accused mildly, a hand coming up to tangle in his hair.

“You love me.”

“I do.  But I'm also all sweaty," he muttered, kissing him again.  "So unless you want to make me sweatier, I'm gonna hop in the shower.  We still have that dinner tonight?"

"Don't tempt me." Gabriel teased, nipping at his lower lip. "Might not make it to dinner otherwise."

Dean winked, pulling away.  "Get Ghost some water.  If you feel like joining me, don't be shy."

The words were familiar as Gabriel watched him go.  The same words Dean had whispered hotly in his ear on the night that they'd met.

* * *

Vegas. It was the kind of place someone like Gabriel could lose himself in. All bright lights, deep pocketed gamblers, and well-dressed tourists. It was the kind of place he could just vanish into the crowds and go about his business unwatched and without judgment.

Another plus of LasVegas were the strip clubs, nowhere near as dirty as the one’s he was used to.  It was nice to be able to enjoy a good show without having to contemplate burning you clothes after wards for fear of plague.

Relaxing back in a plush chair, Gabriel rested his jaw against his palm, watching with idle interest as a few scantily clad waitresses scurried around serving drinks and avoiding the lecherous oncomings of several of the less civilized patrons. A little etiquette wouldn’t kill them; you don’t touch the strippers, unless they ask you too.

A young man stopped before him in a pair of tight leather pants, glitter dusting his chest, and there was a delightful trail of dark blond hair that dipped down beneath the low rise of his pants.  He grinned charmingly at him, eyes glinting even in the dim light.

"Hey, there.  You lookin' for a private dance?"

Gabriel took a moment to look over him, licking his lips subconsciously. "I think I am, yeah."

The man's smile broadened and he drew close, hand bracing against the back of Gabriel's chair as he leaned in.  "Want a back room dance or just a little lap show?"

"Good question." Gabriel said, staring up at him. "What gets me closer?"

"Definitely the back room," he replied sagely, nodding, and his free hand came up to let his fingers dance over the soft material of Gabriel's tie.  "Want me to show you?”

"Lead the way.”  Gabriel replied, offering a little grin as he pulled Gabriel up.

Gabriel followed the bright eyed dancer through the club, led by the gentle tug of his tie, until they reached a crimson door at the back.  There was a slim young kid standing guard, and he gave Gabriel an appraising look before he opened up the door for the two of them, giving way to a short hall lined with other doors.  The dancer guided him over to the third door on the right, opened it, and gestured for Gabriel to go on inside.

"Make yourself at home," he drawled, shutting the door behind them before he made his way over to the stereo system.  "You got any requests?"

"What's your most requested?" Gabriel asked, sitting himself down on the leather couch in the room.

"Most of the time?  A blow job.  But considering prostitution is illegal in this part of Nevada, they settle for a lap dance."  He replied over his shoulder.  "The question is, what would _you_ like?"

“A lap dance is good,” Gabriel said, shifting in his seat.  “What should I call you?”

He grinned over at him.  "You can call me whatever you like, baby."

"How about Esther?" Gabriel teased. "Come on, what's your name?"

A low, slow beat thrummed through the room, and he moved over to where Gabriel was sitting on the plush chair, straddling his thighs with ease.  "You're cute, and you don't seem like a psycho, so I'll give you the option-- stage name or real name?"

“Both.”

He tilted his head, grinning wickedly.  "Say please."

The smile that curled Gabriel's lips was positively lascivious. "Please."

"On stage?  Neighborhood bad boy Smith Wesson."  He winked, fingers trailing over his tie again.  "Off stage, you can call me Dean."

It wasn't the worst stage name he'd ever heard --Candy Mountains won that prize-- but he couldn't help but snort. "I think I'll stick with Dean."

"Good choice," Dean hummed, tugging at his tie again.  "So what else would you like?  I can put on all _kinds_ of shows in here, ya know.  The only rule is that _you_ can't touch _me_.  And, needless to say, the prostitution bit."

"But _you_ can touch me all you want. Can't help but think you're getting the better end of the bargain here." Gabriel chuckled, "There's just so much to choose from."

"Take your pick, lover boy.  We've got all the time in the world."  Dean said, hips giving a subtle, teasing roll.

"Call me Gabriel." He said, clenching his hands to avoid touching him.

"Gabriel," he tested it on his tongue, body moving sinuously as their crotches just barely brushed.  "Biblical.  What would you like, Gabriel?  Name it."

"Let me see if you're as proportional as I think you are." He replied, flicking his gaze over him.

Dean tsked softly, pulling from his lap, backing away as his thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his pants.  "I was really enjoying all that close contact, too.  Fair warning, there's no more touching once I'm naked."

"Yeah, but I can watch you touch yourself." Gabriel countered, "And maybe I’ll be able to coax a little more than touching out of you."

Dean grinned.  "Want me to just shimmy down to my skivvies, or were you looking for some finesse?"

"Well, you're a stripper. Strip."

"Thought you'd never ask," Dean hummed, reaching over until the music drowned out any outside noise.  Until it was just the two of them in that room together.

It was a thrumming, swaying sound.  Dean's hips seemed to match it with easy movements, a slow and rolling motion, and the muscles in his abdomen flexed prettily with the dance.  Dean's fingers dragged up and along his skin, eyes never leaving Gabriel's face as he padded closer-- feet bare against the shaggy carpet.  He stopped just before him, gaze flitting down and then back up.

"Wanna undo that for me?" he asked, voice hushed but audible even over the music, permission for Gabriel to reach out and touch him-- even if for just a moment.

Gabriel looked up at him, taking his sweet time with the fastening of his pants, savoring the warmth Dean's skin gave off. "Thought you'd never ask," he teased.

Dean shuddered, taking a slow step back, pushing his pants down over his hips-- dark purple lace a splash of color against his skin.

Gabriel watched with rapt interest, a single eyebrow rising at the flash of color. "Didn't think you could fit anything under pants that tight."

Dean chuckled, shoving them down and kicking them away before he crawled back into his lap in nothing but a pair of lacey purple panties.  "Surprised?"

"Not as much as I should be." Gabriel admitted, gripping at the edge of the couch.

Straddling his hips, Dean's back arched, and he rolled sinuously against him-- grazing, barely touching, and then pressing down firmly against his crotch for a fleeting moment before repeating the teasing motion.  "Anything else I could do to surprise you?"

Gabriel's breathing hitched, swallowing thickly. "I dunno if you could do that without breaking the rules."

Dean laughed, leaning in, teeth snagging at his earlobe.  "We could probably bend a few.  Get you the best _bang_ for your _buck_."

"And I bet you give a good bang." Gabriel smirked, hips shifting mindlessly.

"You have _no_ idea," Dean mumbled, breath catching faintly as he worked against him, still in time with the music.  "Best lay you'd ever have."

"I dunno.  I've had a few—a few lays in my time." Gabriel retorted, tone shaky.

Dean tangled a hand into Gabriel's hair, grinding down against him.  "Best.  You'd ever.  Have."

"Y'know, I wanna believe that." Gabriel said, letting out a soft little groan.

"Bet I could make you come," Dean breathed, rocking slowly against him as the beat of the music slowed.  "Just like this."

Gabriel was about to protest when Dean ground down against him at just the right angle. "Yeah. Yeah, you could."

Kissing his cheek, Dean shot him a winning smile and then stood with an easy grace, walking back to where he's started and slipping the panties down and off-- revealing the half hard length of his cock.  He did a slow three-sixty, head lulling as he palmed himself, eyes flashing.

"Anything else, Gabriel?"

Gabriel couldn't deny his disappointment when Dean pulled away, even if his cock twitched in interest at the sight of him stroking himself off. "Think you could show me?"

"Show you?"  Dean asked teasingly.  "Show you what?"

"Y'know, I thought I was calling the shots." Gabriel said, a faint bite to his tone.

"Easy, tiger."  Dean's words were just as firm, but there was no hiding the way his pupils blew out, wide and dark, at the commanding tone in Gabriel's voice.  "We both know who's got the reigns in this situation.  What do you want me to show you?"

"Let me watch you get off." Gabriel clarified, oddly calm for someone with an erection, in a strip club.

"There are all kinds of goodies," Dean replied, grasping himself, breath hitching.  "You want anything specific-- feel free to get inventive."

"You got something with a remote?" Gabriel asked, a wicked little glint in his eyes.

Dean's hand tightened around the length of himself.  "Got a couple.  You want something big or small or in between?"

"About in between." Gabriel said, anticipation rising as he shifted.

"In between it is," Dean breathed, moving over to an armoire on the wall, pulling out the middle drawer and scanning for a moment before he plucked up the toy-- silicon, about five inches in length not counting the narrowed and then flared base, not incredibly wide, but curved just right.

Dean set it on the leather chair across from Gabriel, clutching a remote in his hand before he moved back to the chest of drawers.  He opened it, fishing out a tube of lubricant and tossing it on his chair before he turned, walking close, penis bobbing between his legs slightly when he moved.  Holding out the remote for Gabriel, he gave a small smile.

"It's got five speeds, and three settings-- you can pick if it pulses or not."  He said, eyes locked on Gabriel's.

"Okay, so my day just got infinitely better." Gabriel said, taking the remote from him.

Dean chuckled, moving back over to the chair across from him.  "Want me to sit on it?  Stroke myself off while you play?  Or would you rather like to see if you can make me come without my cock being touched?"

"I bet you could come untouched." Gabriel smirked, "Let me watch you ride it."

Dean's jaw flexed, and he felt his cock throb at the idea, turning about so that his back was to Gabriel.  "Yes, sir."

Gabriel decided he could get used to Dean calling him sir, a flare of heat running through him, adjusting himself in his pants.

Dean bent over, legs spread just slightly, ass in the air as he slicked his fingers up with the lube.  Bracing a hand against the back of the chair, he slipped two fingers into himself without hesitance, choking on a moan as his head hung.  He opened himself up with a few, easy, practiced movements and then righted himself so that he could coat the toy thoroughly.

Turning to face him, face flush and cock weeping precome already, he paused for a moment, meeting Gabriel's gaze.  Guiding the toy into himself as he sat down slowly, he grunted and then mewled as it slipped into his ass.  Lifting off of it some, muscles tense, he sank back down until it was buried within him to the hilt.  Gabriel gave a groan of approval, watching intently as Dean worked the toy into himself.  Dean panted softly, cock twitching between his legs as he leaned back in the chair, thighs spread and feet flat on the carpeted floor to take as much pressure off of his prostate as possible. 

Fiddling with the remote idly, Gabriel flicked his gaze over him, setting the toy to buzz gently, testing Dean’s reaction. Dean inhaled sharply, deeply, and he shuddered as he pressed down further with a soft sound, hips rocking subtly.  Gabriel smirked at him, increasing the vibration slowly until he ran out of settings, wanting to see how far he could take it until Dean cried out.

" _Fuck_ ," Dean's eyes fell shut, head tipping back as he arched beautifully, rocking down onto the toy more firmly-- letting it press and tease at that bundle of nerves. 

His fingers curled over the armrests, toes scrunching up in the carpet as he bucked, earning a soft cry from himself.  Pleasure zipped through him, and he moaned as he began a steady pace, rolling his body as if he was riding something more than a piece of vibrating silicon as he moaned lewdly.  Panting, Dean looked over at Gabriel, eyes hot and hard on his as he gave deliberate movements, grinding down and mewling as his spine curved in show.

Gabriel didn't care if this one show would cost the entirety of his paycheck. It would be worth every second. Dean just looked so _good_ like that, all stretched out around the toy, riding it like he was born to do it. Turning the vibration down a notch, Gabriel flicked on the pulsing setting, just to see what gained the best reaction.

Eyes widening, Dean grunted, squirming faintly in the chair as pleasure warmed him from head to toe.  He whined, the pulsing teasing at him, vibrations never lasting long enough to get him close to coming.  Panting, he jerked down onto the toy until it was pressed snugly and perfectly to his prostate, the intermittent flashes of movement making muscles contract in his abdomen as he moaned and clutched at the leather of the couch to keep himself from touching. 

Dean didn't know if he could take this sort of taunting for very long.

"Thought you--" the buzzing cut him off, lasting for a burst of seconds, and he breathed shallowly, mewling until it faded again.  "Thought you wanted to see me get off, Gabriel." 

"And I will." Gabriel said, dripping with confidence as he changed the setting again. "Eventually."

" _Ah!_ "  Dean cried out, back bowing, that intense vibration pressed right against that bundle of nerves; heat twisted in his stomach, abdomen flexing, and he scrambled to try and ease off the pressure within him.

Turning the toy down again, Gabriel let him relax for a moment, keeping him on edge.  Panting, Dean eased back against the seat, shuddering as he rutted down again helplessly. 

Keeping the vibration at a steady rate for now, Gabriel watched him squirm. "Come on, ride it."

"Bossy," Dean accused, but his hips did jerk and rock as he worked himself onto the toy, legs spread for Gabriel to see as he fucked back onto it with obscene little sounds.

"Should have mentioned that a while ago." Gabriel smirked, far too amused by the remote in his hands, fluttering the vibration dial up and down.

"Jee--" Dean cried out, thighs pressing together as he fucked down onto the toy with a harshness, heat coiling in his stomach.  "-- _zus_!"

"Ah, no. Not quite. Gabriel, same book, different chapter." He quipped, palming at his cock to take the pressure off.

Sweat glistened on Dean's skin as he barked out a laugh, head falling back while he writhed, moaning headily into the room.  "Fuck-- Gabriel, Gabriel, I'm so--"

A wicked little smile lit up Gabriel's face, watching Dean move avidly, as he continued to palm at his own cock. "Come on, come for me."

Dean bucked, gasping, back curving sharply as he bowed off the chair and came with a strangled sound over his own stomach and thighs.  The vibrations continued, making him twitch and whimper, fingers clawing at the armrests as rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Gabriel left the toy going for a moment longer than necessary, just to watch him squirm. He had to admit, it was one of the better sights he'd seen through the years, all taut muscle and slick skin. "I think I could get used to this,” he said as he turned the toy off.

Panting, Dean looked over at him with a slow, satisfied smile.  "Might break the bank if you tried.  You wanna keep playing?"

"I don't think you could break my bank if you tried." Gabriel chuckled, "Unless you're charging some ridiculous amount, I think you can keep going."

"Standard rate," Dean replied, breath evening back out as he sat there, still impaled on the toy.  "Twenty dollars a song.  Been ten so far."

"Then we could keep going all night, and I could still cover it." Gabriel said, a little smug as he tweaked at the remote, turning it up for the briefiest of seconds.

Dean's gaze went hazy as he keened, arching again as pleasure shocked through him before leaving him aching.  " _Fuck_.  Warn a guy, would you?"

"Next time, I'll think about it." Gabriel quipped, leaning back in his chair. "Now how about you come over here and provide a little service."

Dean gave him a regretful look.  "Unfortunately, I can't do that."  He said, then shifted, pulling himself out of the chair.

He wiped his stomach and thighs off with a soft looking towel before tossing it aside.  Reaching down, Dean plucked up his pants and slipped them on, leaving them unfastened as he moved over to him a little stiffly. 

Climbing back into Gabriel’s lap, he placed his hand over where Gabriel had his palm over his own crotch and pressed.  Nudging at his nose, Dean carded his free hand through Gabriel's hair again as he perched there, toy still buried in him. 

"But I am getting off shift in thirty minutes, and I am going out to a club on the Strip."  Dean muttered, moving Gabriel's hand away from his crotch so that he could shift closer and grind against the obvious hard on beneath Gabriel's pants.  "If you feel like joining me, don't be shy."

Gabriel let out a soft groan, going lax in the chair for a moment. "I've never been one for shy." He said, grinding his hips up. "What club are you going to?"

"VooDoo."  Dean said, rutting down for him, panting softly into the meek space between their lips. "On the rooftop of the Rio."

Gabriel nodded. "I'll be there." He said, wanting to close the gap between them and kiss him already, grinding up against him again.  Picking up the remote, he toyed with it for a moment. "Think you could keep this in for me?"

Dean didn't stop the steady rock of his hips, pressing down harder, and moaning softly.  "Want me to?  It's only got a range of about ten feet."

"Then I just won't go far." Gabriel shrugged, setting the toy to pulse for a second.

Dean keened, hips jerking down against his.  "Fuck, I bet you're big.  Bet you'll fuck me until I can't see straight."

"You mind reader, you." Gabriel teased, keeping the pulse going.

Dean moaned, rocking against him, muscles straining beautifully as he worked against the straining cock in Gabriel's pants.  He let their foreheads rest together, but nothing more, lips still out of reach as he rutted down for him.  Pleasure was electric, constantly throbbing against his prostate, pulsing as his body rolled and flexed in reply. 

Gabriel bit back a soft groan, friction just enough to satisfy as they worked together, panting softly as his expression twisted up, heat flaring in his gut.

"Gonna come for me, baby?"  Dean asked in a hushed voice, bucking slightly, and grinding down again.  "C'mon, know you want to.  Know you've been waiting for it."

Gabriel nodded feebly, breath coming sharply as he came, a muffled sound seeping past his lips as his hips surged up.  Dean rocked through it, slowing when Gabriel settled back into the chair.  Letting out a soft sound, hips still rolling with the faint pulses of the toy, Dean stroked through his hair soothingly.

"Yeah," Dean breathed, grinning wickedly as he slipped from his lap.  "You're gonna make me feel it for days.  You can pay at the front.  I'll see you at VooDoo."

With that, Dean leaned down, pecking him on the cheek as he pressed the OFF button on the remote, moving away from him with an easy sway to his hips.  Leaving Gabriel to gather himself with the fact that he was planning on finding and fucking a stripper-- and the fact that he'd just come in his pants like a goddamn teenager.


	2. I Cannot Control It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: explicit sexual content, exhibitionism, public sex, use of sex toys, bare backing, also foul language.

Voo Doo was every bit as enthralling as the name suggested, high up on a rooftop, overlooking the Vegas strip. Gabriel had been looking for a good excuse to visit for a long while, and this was as good a reason as any.

It didn't take him long to find Dean in the crowd, simply looking for his head above the average height line. And what a sight he made, not as blatantly provocative as he had been at the strip club, but somehow more alluring—well dressed in tight jeans and a red button up, thoroughly edible as he moved to the heavy base of the music.

Slipping in behind him, Gabriel slid a hand onto his waist. "Miss me?"

Dean laughed, a warm and rich sound as he backed up against him until his back was flush with Gabriel's chest, craning his neck around to meet his eyes.  "Hey there, tiger.  Took you long enough.  Did you need to change your pants?"

"Yeah, actually. Thanks for that." Gabriel chuckled, pulling him in a little closer. "Did you keep that toy in for me?"

Dean hummed, hands coming down to rest over where Gabriel was holding his waist, hips rolling back against his in time with the music.  "Yes.  It makes dancing a lot more interesting."

Gabriel gave an impressed little hum. "Didn't think you would."

"You tipped well," Dean replied, all tease.  "And it's not often I find someone to play with that isn't a total creep."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Gabriel smirked.

"You should," Dean laughed, rocking back with him.

"You come here often?" Gabriel asked, sliding a hand over his hip, slipping along skin.

Dean shivered as Gabriel's thumb brushed over his hipbone, tilting his head so that the other man could mutter in his ear unimpeded.  "Ever since it opened.  I know the bartender.  Used to go to Haze, though.  At the Aria." 

"The VIP booths there are to die for." Gabriel said, "Maybe one day I'll take you there."

Dean laughed again, coaxing one of Gabriel's other hands around from his waist and to the flat of his abdomen, just under the hem of his shirt.  "You certainly do talk pretty, don't you?  No need to woo me with promises Gabriel, I'm a sure thing."

"Who said anything about wooing? Maybe I just enjoy your company."

"Or maybe," Dean turned around in his hold until they were pressed chest to chest, his thigh slipping between Gabriel's as one of Gabriel's slid between his, lips brushing his ear as he spoke.  "Maybe you just want to know if I feel as good as I look."

"That too." Gabriel admitted, "Do I get to, or do I have to pay you for that too."

Dean shook his head, eyes shining under the flashing lights that flickered over the dance floor.  "If someone's fucking me it's because I want them to, not because they're paying me."

"I'll take that as a good sign, then." Gabriel chuckled, lips brushing at his ear.

Dean shuddered, a hand coming up to cup the back of Gabriel’s neck, toying with the hair at the base of his head as he rutted faintly against his hip in time with the music.  "You should.  It's not often I'll wear a toy for someone in public."

Gabriel let his eyes fall shut for a second, enjoying the slide of their bodies. "On the subject. I'd say this is within ten feet." He purred, reaching into his pocket to turn on the pulsing setting of the toy. "You really shouldn't have let me keep this."

Breath catching, Dean's hips faltered from the rhythm as he rocked against Gabriel, fingers curling into his hair as sensation rushed up his spine.  Dean moaned, long and heady, as gentle vibrations buzzed through him.  He pulled back just enough to meet Gabriel’s gaze, pupils just as blown as they'd been at the gentleman's club.

"Jesus, you're fucking perfect."  Dean said, leaning in and crashing their lips together as they rutted against each other's hips.

"I try." Gabriel said after their lips broke apart, sneaking a hand around to rub over the swell of his ass, feeling the vibration running through Dean’s body. "Does it feel good?"

Dean nodded, another satisfied sound falling over his lips as he rocked against him.  "Wouldn't have left it in if it didn't."

"Touché." Gabriel conceded, rubbing at his ass unabashedly.

"Ah, ah." Dean let out a soft breath, pulling from his grasp and winking.  "Get rid of the no-touch rules and you're suddenly so handsy."

"Are you surprised?" Gabriel asked, following after him.

"Not exceptionally," Dean laughed, shifting through the crowd easily.

Gabriel chuckled softly, chasing him. "What's this, hide and seek? Where are we going?"

"Best view you can get in Vegas aside from atop the Stratosphere."  Dean replied with a laugh of his own, turning and threading through the mash of people, losing Gabriel in the crowd for a moment.

Seeking him out in the crowd again, Gabriel followed after Dean, finding him standing at the rail of the bar. The view was simply breathtaking, all the lights of Vegas stretching out before them.

"Nice, right?"  Dean asked over his shoulder, elbows resting against the railing.  "Like stars?"

Curling an arm around Dean’s waist as casually as he could, Gabriel hummed his agreement. "It's a good view."

Dean smiled, turning his attention back to the Strip.  "So tell me, Gabriel, what are you doing in Vegas?  Just here to enjoy the views?"

"Just a trip. Wanted a break." Gabriel replied.

"From?"  Dean asked, pressing back against him, that soft buzzing evident-- too gentle to do much, pulses nice and slow.

"Work, life, everything." Gabriel mumbled. "Running companies isn't as fun as it looks."

"No," Dean laughed softly.  "I'd imagine not."

"But the pay’s awesome, so it kinda makes up for the headaches." Gabriel shrugged, "And the vacations are worth it.”

Dean shifted from foot to foot, jaw flexing for a moment as he huffed out a tight breath, a hand coming to rest softly against the one Gabriel had at his waist-- coaxing it to splay over his abdomen, urging Gabriel closer.  "And what is it that you do?"

"You're looking at the CEO of Figura Mutans Express Delivery." Gabriel said, giving a little shrug that was anything but modest.

Dean's brow furrowed.  "That supposed to mean something to me?"

Gabriel raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Are you kidding me right now? Okay, every time you buy something online, or get a courier, and the green looking van drives by to drop it off. Yeah, that's mine. International delivery service, we do freights, planes, trains. The lot."

"So you're the owner of a glorified delivery service?"  Dean asked over his shoulder, eyes glinting, and he gave him a faux look of sympathy.  "Sorry, Gabriel, I use FedEx.”

Gabriel pouted a little, crestfallen. "I hate those guys."

Dean laughed, warm and delighted.  "Should I switch services?"

"I'd appreciate it." Gabriel said.

"Yeah?"  Dean hummed, grinding back against his crotch in tease.  "How much would you appreciate it?"

Gabriel's breathing hitched, upping the pulse on the toy, keeping the remote in his pocket to avoid being seen. "Could take you back to my suite and show you."

Dean moaned, shuddering, one hand grasping Gabriel's as the other braced himself against the railing.  "And what would you show me?"

"That depends on you." Gabriel shrugged.

"I'm open minded," he said, breath faintly short, canting his head to reveal a bite-able expanse of his neck.  "And I'm sure you've got some ideas about what you want.  Care to share?"

“I want to fuck you,” Gabriel said, nose dragging up along Dean’s neck.  “Every way possible.”

Groaning, Dean's eyes fluttered shut, hand tightening over Gabriel’s as heat rushed through him.  "Bet you do.  Would've let me ride you in that room, wouldn't you?  Would've paid for it if I asked."

Gabriel let out a groan of approval, letting a hand wander up Dean’s shirt.

Dean grinned, rocking back against him.  "Would you bend me over right here?  If I asked?  Do you want me that bad?"

"I'm tempted to." Gabriel said, low and breathy, pulling Dean’s hips back to grind against him with the hand that was still clutching the remote.

"Only tempted?"  Dean moaned, fingers going tight over the railing.  "I gotta try harder."

"Well, I gotta keep up appearances. Public indecency and all that." Gabriel teased, grinding against his ass.  

Dean's breath caught, and he shuddered almost violently as Gabriel rocked against him in time with the vibrating pulsing that teased at his prostate, moaning headily.  "Can't have that, can we?  Guess you'll just have to wait to fuck me, then, won't you?"

"Would you make me wait long?" Gabriel asked, squeezing at his hip. "I get very impatient."

"Depends."

"On what?" Gabriel asked, "I'll make it good for you." He promised, turning up the toy’s settings.

Dean gasped, arching, ass pressing firmly against Gabriel’s crotch as he bucked slightly.  "Depends on-- _Jesus, haa_ \-- it depends on what you want to do to me."

"I could take you up to my suite, bend you over the counter, fuck you until you can't walk right for the next week." Gabriel said, low in Dean's ear.

Moaning, Dean nodded.  "What I wouldn't give to watch you fuck me."

"Can find somewhere with a mirror." Gabriel offered, trailing his lips down Dean's neck.

Dean shuddered, bucking back against him.  "How are you with exhibitionism?"

"I can always pay to have the tapes wiped later." Gabriel said.

"The bathrooms have some pretty big mirrors."  He said, voice just loud enough over the music.

"Is that an offer?" Gabriel asked, grinding up against him.

Dean moaned.  "That's a demand."

"Pushy, I like it." Gabriel smirked, tugging at Dean’s hand and leading him away from the balcony.

Dean followed, grinning, flush high on his cheeks as that buzzing and pulsing had him shifting in his jeans.  The second they made it down and into the bathroom, Dean was pushing Gabriel back against the nearest wall and kissing him senseless.

Gabriel let out a little sound of surprise, not even bothering to check if the bathroom was occupied. Curling a hand into Dean's shirt, he pressed up against him, heated, and a little desperate.

Their tongues met in a messy clash, Dean's hand fisting into Gabriel's hair. Flicking his tongue out to lick over Dean's lips, Gabriel pulled him in, dropping a hand to palm at his ass. Dean groaned headily, rutting against him as they pawed at one another. Gabriel had to pull back after a moment to catch his breath, lungs burning as he scrambled to undo Dean's pants.

Dean panted, another hand curling into Gabriel's collar as he tugged him away from the tile wall, twisting them around until Dean bumped back into the edge of the sink counter top with a gasp.  "Can't have sex in front of a mirror without the mirror."

"Yeah." Gabriel muttered, still trying to get at Dean's pants.

Dean grunted, swatting his hands out of the way, undoing the button and the fly with nimble fingers.  "Clumsy."  He accused mildly.

"Distracted." Gabriel countered.

"By?"  Dean teased, grinning as he palmed Gabriel's length through his pants.

Gabriel let out a soft sound. "What do you think."

Dean leaned in, lips brushing over Gabriel's.  "Then get this toy out of me and fuck me already."

"Needy." Gabriel taunted, shoving Dean's pants around his ankles, turning him around and pushing him against the sink. Working the toy out of him and switching off the vibrations, Gabriel set it on the sink, pushing his own pants down just enough to pull his cock free and press into Dean.

Dean was hot and tight and so very welcoming.  Muscle twitched and spasmed around the thick length of Gabriel’s cock, and Dean moaned loudly as he braced his hands against the mirror, head hanging slightly as he rocked back against him. 

"Fuck," Dean hissed, shifting again, thankful for the liberal amount of slick he'd applied to himself earlier and the stretching that the toy had done for them.  "Fuck, yes, you're--"

"Everything you've ever wanted. Yeah, I get that." Gabriel smirked, pulling back and snapping his hips forward.

" _Ahh,_ " Dean's spine curved beautifully, fingers curling as he tried to grasp on to something.  "Less talking.  More fucking."

"Likewise, you'll get us caught." Gabriel hissed, fucking up into him, harsh and relentless.

"Oh, _fuck_."  Dean groaned, head snapping up, their eyes meeting in the mirror, both of their pupils blown out wide and dark as Dean's mouth hung open, sounds falling over his lips with each inward thrust, so close already from all the buildup.

They moved together quickly, the sound of their bodies meeting only drowned out from the pervasive pounding of the bass from the club still live with people outside.  It was rough, needy and impractically, but pleasure had them both reaching the edge in record time as heat twined through them with each hard thrust.

Gabriel turned his head and bit into Dean's shoulder, muffling his grunt as he thrust into Dean, hard and fast, heat pushing them higher and higher. The spark of pain did Dean in, and he keened as his hips jerked, coming with a fractured cry.  Dean bucked, eyes rolling back briefly, and he spilled out over countertop and floor with a blissful spasm. Gabriel drove up into him a last few times, spilling out with a ragged groan, nails biting into Dean's hips.

Panting, Dean held himself up on his elbows, marble cold even through the sleeves of his shirt as he grunted softly.

Gabriel remained still for a long moment, letting out a soft groan as he pulled out, picking the toy up off the sink and working it back into Dean. "Not like you can just carry it out."

Dean shuddered, almost violently, their gazes meeting through the mirror again, breathless.  "Jesus, Gabriel."

Gabriels smirked to himself, tucking his cock back into his pants. "Problem?"

Dean huffed out a breath, shaking his head, righting himself and raising an expectant brow.  "Not at all-- but it does put a hamper in bending.  Wanna fix my pants for me?"

"Is that an offer?" Gabriel taunted, bending to pull Dean’s pants up his legs almost regretfully as Dean cleaned himself off with a paper towel, fastening Dean's pants back up all the same.

"Depends," Dean hummed, pressing back against him as Gabriel's hands hovered over him, shivering as fingers brushed over the front of his crotch.  "You still want to take me to your suite?"

"Dumb question." Gabriel said.

"Then let's go."


	3. Gonna Spread You Like Butter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: absurd amounts of sex, bare backing, exhibitionism, body shots, casual drug use, foul language, general adult content.

It hadn't taken them long to get from the nightclub to The Palms resort, getting a nod and a polite greeting from the doorman as they walked through, though Dean suspected it was more for Gabriel’s benefit.

 "You ever stayed here?" Gabriel asked, leading Dean into a glass elevator, swiping a card to get them in.

Dean lifted an impressed eyebrow as they stood in the private elevator together, though his eyes were mostly on Gabriel, hungry and curious and bemused.  "I live here.  I don't stay in the hotels."

"You telling me you've never been to a tourist’s hotel room before?" Gabriel asked, glancing over at him for a second until the lift doors opened. Lavish was a complete understatement for the suite that opened to them. All glass panels, and stone floors, every inch of the villa styled to flow on perfectly. "Welcome to the Sky Villa. I'd offer to take your coat, but that would make me staff."

Dean looked around, a slow and amused smile curling over his lips, and he met Gabriel's gaze with mirth bright in his eyes.  "Is this the Hefner Suite?"

"The very same." Gabriel smirked. "Man's got taste."

Whistling softly, he stepped out of the elevator and into the main foyer, staring out over the private pool to the strip.  "You weren't kidding about that whole CEO thing, were you?"

"Did you think I was?" Gabriel asked, "Suppose I don't look like the type."

"Well, you aren't some creepy old man.  I think that's what threw me off."  Dean winked over at him, shedding his coat and draping it over the back of the chair that over looked the magnificent view. 

"Thanks, I think." Gabriel quipped, "View from the master bedroom's the best... Just an FYI."

"That right?"  Dean asked, stretching languidly, eyes fluttering shut as he felt the toy in him shift.  "You sure you just don't want to get me in bed already?"

"Kinda." Gabriel shrugged, not even having the decency to blush.

Dean hummed, eyes flashing playfully.  "I could definitely be persuaded.  Especially if you'd be interested in spicing things up a bit."

"Color me intrigued." Gabriel said, raising an expectant eyebrow.

Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a small plastic bag, three small tablets within them.  "How do you feel about ecstasy?"

Gabriel gave a little shrug. "Wouldn't call myself a crazed fan, but it's good."

"Recreationally," Dean concluded and then nodded in agreement.  "Wanna get a little high with me?"

Gabriel nodded, unfazed by the offer. It wasn't anything new to him. "This isn't some hack job dealer in a sewer pit giving you this, is it? Because I've had those before, and frankly, it was a waste of time."

"You really think I don't make enough in one night to get the good stuff?"  Dean teased, popping the baggy open, and beckoning him close.  "C'mere."

Gabriel didn't need to be told twice, walking over to him. Dean let his mouth open slightly, places a tablet on his own tongue with a faint grin as he looped his arm around Gabriel's neck.  Toying with the hair at the base of his head, Dean pressed in close, eyes flickering down to Gabriel's mouth and then back up.  Brow lifting delicately, he held out another tablet between his fingers, their eyes locked as he bit and swallowed down his own pill.

Gabriel was almost tempted to try and get the tablet with his tongue, but decided to play it safe and grabbed it from between Dean's fingers. Swallowing the tablet, he stared over at him. "And now we wait."

Dean snorted, shaking his head and tugging him close.  "Waiting is for losers."  He breathed and then sealed their mouths together.

Gabriel let out a little huff of surprise, faltering a little until he knocked himself back into gear and curled an arm around Dean's waist, pulling him in. Lips parted under Gabriel’s, their tongues meeting messily as they pressed in close, Dean's hands at Gabriel's hip and his chest. 

Dean tasted faintly like whiskey, like he'd downed a shot or two before Gabriel had shown up at the club, and it was intoxicating. Tugging insistently at the hem of Dean's shirt, Gabriel sucked at his tongue, slipping a thigh between his legs.

Breaking their kiss a moment later, Gabriel looked him over. "You really don't mess around do you?"

"Not when it comes to sex," Dean quipped, a little breathless and a lot aroused.

"Maybe you should learn to take it easy." Gabriel mumbled, nipping at Dean's lips in tease and leading him through the hotel suite, to a singular, circular bed that could easily hold four people.

Dean grunted faintly, shrugging a single shoulder, kissing Gabriel between pauses.  "If I got laid all the time, maybe I'd take that advice.  It's not often I get to go home with someone in this town."

"There is no way that's true." Gabriel mumbled.

Chuckling, Dean fingers the buttons of Gabriel's shirt.  "Not everyone wants to fuck their stripper, Gabriel.  And you're the first client I've ever let take me-- aside from the one time on Lady's Night and this yoga instructor Lisa, but I did most of the taking with her."

"Then everyone's a bit stupid." Gabriel said, "Or maybe I'm just incredibly lucky."

“Luck has nothing to do with it.”

"You probably serve, what, ten people a night, maybe more. And you chose to come back with me." Gabriel said. "I'm pretty fucking lucky."

Dean canted his head, regarding him with a small smile.  "Not many catch my attention the way you did."

"Is that so?" Gabriel asked, walking Dean back until he hit the edge of the bed.

"Uh huh," he grinned again, charming as he draped his arms over Gabriel’s shoulders, fingers laced loosely behind his head.  "You're hot.  And you kept your hands to yourself even after drinking a quarter bottle of Jack.  You've got control over yourself, and when we had the private dance, you gave a bit of that control over to me.  You're a rare find in a strip club, Gabriel."

"Quarter bottle of Jack doesn't do much to my self-control." Gabriel shrugged.

"Let's just both agree to be lucky, huh?"

Gabriel snorted softly, deft fingers undoing Dean's shirt. "That sounds like something out of a bad porno."

Dean shrugged out of it, chuckling.  "My brother says my mind's always on porn, so that makes sense."

Gabriel laughed, soft, and genuine, a faint buzz sparking at the back of his head. "Fair warning." He said, pressing a hand to the middle of Dean's chest and pushing him back against the bed. 

Dean landed back on the mattress with a bounce, ass first, and he moaned as pleasure sparked up his spine as the toy in him wedged deeper.  His hands clutched into the sheets, and he shuddered, eyes dark as he stared up at Gabriel. 

"Gonna join me?"

Gabriel just rolled his eyes, stripping off his shirt and taking off his shoes, moving to settle on the bed. Toeing off his own shoes, Dean chuckled, reaching for Gabriel and pulling him close until their lips could meet again. Gabriel let out a soft sound, moving for him with a lazy kind of fluidity.

Dean hummed against his mouth, their tongues meeting easily and slowly. A shiver ran down Gabriel’s spine, panting softly as he rutted against Dean's hip unabashedly. Dean's hands were hot on his skin, greedy as his palms slid up over the ladder of Gabriel’s ribs and around to press at his back, all the while sucking on his tongue and rocking up to meet his hips. Gabriel broke their kiss, panting softly as they moved together, deft fingers unzipping Dean's pants and pushing them down.

"Oh, _now_ you can get my pants undone," Dean teased mildly, hips canting up for him.

"I'm not so distracted now." Gabriel countered, pulling his jeans down as far as he could.

Dean snorted faintly.  "That right?"

Gabriel nodded, latching onto Dean's neck, leaving a sharp bite over his collar bone. Dean moaned headily, head tilting for him as his eyes fluttered shut, nails raking down over Gabriel's back as he kicked his pants the rest of the way off.  Gabriel arched into the bite of Dean's nails, sucking down his chest as he rutted against him, harsh and dirty.

Moaning, Dean tugged at his hair after sinking his fingers into it, urging.  "C'mon, c'mon-- fuck me already."

"Wish is my command." Gabriel said, stripping his pants off and crawling over him. Deft finger worked the toy out of Dean, leaving it discarded on the bed as he lined his cock up against his ass and pushed into him, the way slicked by lube and his own release.

Dean gasped, arching, clinging to Gabriel’s shoulders as his legs came up to wrap around him and urge him deeper, savoring the stretch-burn of it.  "I knew you'd be big."

"I bet you say that to all the guys you sleep with." Gabriel snarked, rolling his hips.

Dean laughed, moaning, head falling back against the bed.  "Only to the ones who can fuck my brains out."

"Why do people even say that?" Gabriel asked, gripping at one of Dean's hips to take him deeper. "It'd really kill a mood to have someone's brains just leak out."

Groaning, Dean arched languidly beneath him, hands coming up to clutch at the bedding above his head as his jaw flexed.  "You're taking things too literally, Gabriel."

Gabriel let out a soft grunt, thrusting into him, slowly gathering pace, as though he was getting used to Dean's body.

Dean hissed, one of his legs hitching a bit higher, and he let out a little sound as he angled his hips.  "Just a-- a little more up-- _ah_ , yeah.  Yeah, right there."

"You like that?" Gabriel asked, voice hitching as he thrust into him, the jarring sound of skin on skin filling the room.

Dean moaned, arching, his cock leaking against his stomach as pleasure caught and twisted in him until he was breathless with it.  "Yes.  God, yes.  Don't stop."

Panting harshly, Gabriel leant down to mouth over Dean's neck, teeth scrapping as his pace stuttered. Dean keened, arching, his hands coming up to clutch at his shoulders as his nails dragged over skin, rocking up to meet Gabriel thrust for thrust. Biting at his neck, Gabriel snapped his hips, harsh and ragged as heat pushed him higher.

Dean cried out, eyes going wide as Gabriel filled him quickly, harshly, deeply.  He came with a stuttered, strangled gasp, bucking up and going impossibly tight around him as he strained and seized with his orgasm. The clench of Dean's body pushed Gabriel over the edge, a low groan leaving him as he came, thrusting deep one final time.

Panting, sweat glistening on his skin, Dean pet at Gabriel's hair as he came down.  Letting out a satisfied groan, he relaxed back against the bed, legs still locked around Gabriel’s waist as his heart started to calm. 

"That was good."  He breathed, nodding as his jaw flexed.

"Common trend with me." Gabriel smirked, the kind of arrogance that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Dean let out a long, satisfied sound, a hand framing Gabriel’s face.  "I don't doubt it.  God damn, you're gonna make it hard for me to go."

"That right?" Gabriel asked, pulling out of him with a soft grunt, falling next to him.

Dean shuddered, letting out a soft sound, turning onto his side to look at him with a small smile.  "Yeah.  I'm clingy, too.  You should be worried."

"Maybe I don't mind clingy." Gabriel said, words falling from his lips before he had time to stop them.

"No?"  Dean grinned.  "How about cuddling?"

"Depends." Gabriel said, a low buzz echoing in the back of his head.

"On?" He asked, pressing closer.

"What kind of a mood I'm in, who's cuddling me, _why_ they're cuddling me." Gabriel said, easy and relaxed.

"If it's just because I like to?"  Dean hummed, fingers just brushing over his sternum as his eyes drifted.

Gabriel huffed out a laugh. "You don't even know me."

"You don't know me," Dean replied, glancing up at him, smiling softly.  "But you brought me back to your hotel room."

"Hasn't gotten me killed thus far." Gabriel retorted.

"And cuddling won't kill me," Dean grinned.  "Just two lonely people sharing some physical affection.  What's wrong with that?"

"Who said I was lonely?" Gabriel asked.

"Gabriel," Dean gave him a dry look.  "You were at a strip club.  I'm a stripper.  We're the loneliest kind of people in the world."

"Maybe I just wanted a good time?" Gabriel countered.

"Then gamble.  Go to a show.  Bring your girlfriend along to boot."  Dean said, shaking his head, and he took Gabriel's hand, inspecting his palm.  "It's okay to be lonely."

"Don't have a girlfriend." Gabriel shrugged, "and I suck at poker."

Dean hummed, thumb running along his lifeline, silently hoping this man got to have a long one.  "You're never gonna see me again after tonight, Gabriel, what's the point in hiding anything?"

"Gotta have my secrets." Gabriel said.

Dean rolled his eyes, smiling, and he shoved at the other man's shoulder until Gabriel was flat on his back, moving to straddle his hips.  "Keep your secrets then."

"I will." Gabriel quipped, looking up at him, almost expectant.

Dean leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips.  "Can't coax them out of you?"

"Might be able to." Gabriel said.

"Oh?" His brow rose.  "Care to share?"

"Give me a reason to, and I might." Gabriel countered.

Dean hummed, grinding against him in tease.  "Could always ride you.  Like you've wanted since you first saw me."

Gabriel gave a soft hum of content. "And what do you want to know in return?"

Sitting up, he canted his head contemplatively, revealing a long expanse of neck.  "The best and worst thing that's ever happened to you."

"Best thing was when I left home." Gabriel said, "Worst. Well. I don't know." He added, intentionally vague.

"Do I need to fuck it out of you?"  Dean teased, lightly.  "Because I can."

"No, butyou should anyway." Gabriel grinned.

"Why was leaving home the best thing?"  Dean asked, fingers trailing over Gabriel's chest as he rocked gently in his lap, Gabriel's cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass.

"Freedom." Gabriel replied, a little shaky.

Dean hummed, hips moving idly as he taunted him.  "Parents were strict?"

"Very traditional." Gabriel replied. "Not my thing."

Dean pressed down more firmly, enjoying the feeling of a hard length playing at his self-control.  "Ah, the kind that might frown upon a morally lacking tryst with a LasVegas stripper."

Gabriel faltered for a second, eyes hazy. "Yeah. Somethin’ like that."

Dean grinned down at him, smug but strangely affectionate.  "You wanna be inside me, Gabriel?"

Gabriel nodded, sliding his hands up to Dean’s hips.

Dean leaned in, lips grazing his.  "What's the magic word?"

"Ah, no. I don't beg." Gabriel said.

"C'mon, Gabriel."  He rocked back against him, brow raising.  "It's just _one_ little word.  Don't you want me to ride you?"

"Nope. No can do, Dean." Gabriel said.

Dean pouted, sitting back up.  "Kill joy."

"Maybe." Gabriel admitted.

"Definitely," Dean chuckled, rocking slowly.

"Says you." Gabriel snarked, rolling his hips up.

Dean gasped faintly, and then laughed.  "Getting a little randy, there, Gabe?"

Gabriel's nose wrinkled. "Don't call me Gabe."

"That right?"

"Gabe sounds like some greaseball who lives in his mother’s basement," he said.

Dean's head fell back with his laugh.  "Not Gabe, then."

"Not Gabe." He agreed.

Dean hummed, eyes alight as he stared down at him.  "I'd really like to ride you now, Gabriel."

"By all means.” Gabriel smirked.

* * *

Dean was, in fact, a touchy drunk.

Or perhaps it was the ecstasy wiring his mind.  Not that it really mattered because Gabriel didn't mind one bit all the touching and grinding.  He particularly didn't mind the hot breath in his ear or the teeth that grazed his neck.  Dean was unbelievably playful, and he loved to pull at Gabriel's strings. 

That was what Dean was doing, grinding back against someone else.  They'd been dancing for at least a good hour-- after their last round, drugs in full effect, they'd decided to head back out and work some steam off.  Dean's head was thrown back, a smile on his face as his hips rolled with another man's.  His eyes caught Gabriel's from where Gabriel was leaning against the bar, and Dean licked his lips, jerking his chin in invitation.

The invitation drew just enough of Gabriel's attentions, pushing off the bar and making his way through the crowd.  Slipping between Dean's chest and the woman dancing near him, the heavy music of the club echoing in his head as he shifted closer to Dean, he placed a hand at Dean’s hip.

Dean draped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders and kissed him, their lips slanting perfectly together as they moved, Dean pressed flush to Gabriel's chest.  Their tongues met and tangled, Dean's interest nudging at Gabriel's hip as they rocked together.

Breaking away, Dean grinned, nipping at the other man's lower lip in tease before letting his mouth brush past his cheek to his ear.  "Having fun?"

Gabriel's vision seemed to blur for a second, and Dean's face fell out of focus, shaking his head to clear it. "I am."

"Good," he hummed, head falling back, and he let out a little laugh.  "You know, I don't usually get visual hallucinations when I'm high."

"Are you now?" Gabriel asked, a little slowed as he moved, relaxed and easy.

Dean chuckled.  "Yeah.  You've got a halo.  Like an angel."

Gabriel let out a soft laugh.  "Funny.  Considering the name and all."

"That's what I thought," Dean hummed, eyes shutting as he ground more firmly against him, leaning in once more.  "Could have you again.  Right now."

"You've really got a thing for the whole public place thing, haven't you?" Gabriel said, slipping a hand up his spine.

Dean laughed again, shivering.  "I'm an exhibitionist.  What can I say?"

"The whole stripper thing should have given it away." Gabriel admitted.

Light eyes met his.  "That's just a job to pass the time.  If it gets me a little excited and pays well, all the better."

"Just to pass the time?" Gabriel asked, slipping his hands down over Dean's ass.

Dean moaned, hips rolling forward.  "Yeah.  While I'm here.  Until I'm ready to move along."

Gabriel hummed softly, moving with the roll of Dean's hips.

"What about you?  Always wanted to ship big packages?"

"Am I sensing a dick joke?"

"A huge one."

Gabriel snorted a laugh. "You're funny for a stripper."

"Most strippers are funny.  But I'm not just a stripper."

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked.

"Yep," Dean confirmed, the 'p' popping over his lips as he ground against him. 

"Are you going to tell me what else you are, or do I have to guess.?"

Dean hummed.  "Guess for me."

"Butcher? Baker? Candlestick maker?"

"None of the above."  Dean laughed, hips slowing as the pace of the song did.  "Though, I do make a pretty mean pie."

"Then what are you?" Gabriel asked.

Dean shrugged.  "Little bit of everything.  Mechanic, retail sales, bar tender.  Was a teacher for a while."

"A teacher?" Gabriel asked, almost disbelieving.

Dean's brow rose in offense.  "I went to college.  Had a life outside of moving around all the time for a while, you know."

"How about that." Gabriel said, nodding slowly. "What did you teach?"

"History.”

Gabriel gave a low whistle, impressed. "That's pretty awesome."

Dean grinned at him.  "Thanks.  What about you?  Do anything before becoming disgustingly wealthy?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Not really. College, almost got engaged."

Dean gave him an appraising look.  "Almost got engaged?"

Yeah, almost." Gabriel said, "that would have been a mistake."

"What--" Dean stumbled, laughing, and righted himself on Gabriel.  "What happened?"

Gabriel couldn't find it in himself to be evasive any more, a pleasant warmth curling through him. "Hadn't been dating for long. I thought it was pretty casual, actually. But she wanted to get hitched so I kinda moved to Amsterdam to escape."

"Amsterdam?  All to get away from some girl?"  Dean teased mildly.  "Not the love of your life, huh?  Or are you just not the marryin' type?"

"She was great, but I'm not the type for commitment. We'd only been dating for six months anyway." Gabriel said.

"Commitment issues," Dean grinned.  "You know, I knew there was something."

"I've got a whole lot of something." Gabriel said.

"Tell me about it," Dean winked; it was both empathetic and curious.

"You really don't want to know." Gabriel said, trying for a grin, though it more resembled a grimace.

Dean met his gaze evenly despite the faint haze in his eyes from alcohol and drugs.  "I do."

"Guys gotta have his secrets, remember." Gabriel said, evading the question.

Dean hummed, kissing him briefly.  "I'm callin' bullshit, Gabriel, but alright.  I'm curious, not demanding."

"I'll put it this way; I've been through four shrinks in the last three years." Gabriel said, moving with him.

Dean chuckled.  "Find a more qualified shrink."

"I'll have to." Gabriel grinned.

"So almost married, filthy rich, grossly attractive, plus a healthy dose of issues."  Dean hummed.  "You sound like a well-rounded individual.  Any dark, painful secrets you'd like to disclose?"

"I never said anything about grossly attractive." Gabriel teased.

Dean grinned.  "You're grossly attractive."

"You flatterer you." Gabriel smirked.

"A bit, yeah."  Dean shrugged.  "Do youwant another drink?  I think my wasted is wearing off."

Gabriel nodded, gripping at his wrist and tugging him away.

They threaded through the crowd together, and came to a stop at the bar.  Dean pressed in close to him, lacing their fingers together and smiling lopsidedly as he waved down the server.  She waved him off, and Dean chuckled, knowing it would be a minute or two.

"Looks like we'll have to wait," he breathed, eyes straying back to Gabriel's face, and he leaned in to nudge at his nose with his own.  "You'd look good, by the way."

"Says man who's hallucinating," Gabriel chuckled, eyes lighting up in tease.

Dean rolled his eyes, though he swayed a bit on his feet, gaze flitting to where their hands were interlocked pointedly.  "No.  I mean you'd look good with a wedding ring.  I feel like it would suit you."

Gabriel snorted indelicately, dubious at best. "You’re kidding, right?"

"Not at all," he met his gaze, expression serious and serene.  "You would.  You'd look good with it."

Gabriel just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious!"  Dean laughed, turning Gabriel's hand over, fingertip tracing over where there might have been a wedding band.  "Right here.  In something simple and silver."

"Didn'tyou say something about commitment issues.”

Dean snorted.  "Issues aren't forever.  'Sides, youdon'tknow.  Might run into "the one" any day."

"Unlikely." Gabriel said flatly.

Dean gave him a dry look. "Alright, we're both gettin' a lil too sober for this."

"Agreed." Gabriel mumbled, trying to hail a bartender.

She finally made her way over, looking expectant.  Dean leaned over the bar, giving her a charming look even as she rolled her eyes fondly.

"What can I get the two of you?"

"Shots, Joanna.  Lots of shots."  Dean grinned.  "Something strong and expensive. He's paying."

Gabriel rolled his eyes fondly, expecting he'd have to pay. "Just give us whatever's good, and keep it coming, I'll get the bill later."

"Alrighty then," she smiled at them, and gave Dean a raised brow.  "Wantto do a line of 'em with your friend?"

Dean chuckled.  "Youknow how I like to show off."

Laughing faintly, she pulled out a bottle of whiskey and set it out on the bar.  "How many?"

"What was last time?  Seven?"

"I think eight."

Dean glanced Gabriel's way.  "Ever do No Hands?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, but have you ever done body shots?'

"Done them," Dean chuckled.  "But never had them done off of me."

"You've never lived." Gabriel chuckled.

"No?"  Dean's brow rose, and he looked Jo's way.  "Any objections?  Line of five for each of us, and then a bottle of tequila?"

Jo shrugged.  "There's no rule against it.  But you might end up with more than one mouth on you, Dean-o."

A slightly manic grin lit up Gabriel's face. "This just keeps getting better and better."

Dean clapped his hands together.  "Come on then, let's get this show on the road before I sober up and realize the error of my ways."

Rolling her eyes as she smiled, Jo lined up their respective shots with practiced ease before filling them with an amber liquor that smelled vaguely sweet.  Winking, she set a bottle of tequila on the glossy wood with a salt shaker and a small bowl of limes.

"Have fun, you two.  I have other customers to tend to."

"So, are you gonna strip, or can I do that bit for you?" Gabriel asked, clearing a space for them.

Dean downed his first shot, grinning as he met his gaze.  "I don't strip unless I'm gettin' paid for it."

"Not even if I asked nicely?" Gabriel teased, taking one of his as well.

Dean hummed, knocking back another, fingers lingering around the rim as he set it down.  "Could be persuaded."

"How?" Gabriel asked.

Dean chuckled.  "Youreallywant me to strip for you again?"

Gabriel shrugged, high enough to lose his flagging amounts of decency and morality. "I just like naked people."

Dean barked out a laugh, head falling back in delight before he was huddling in close, a hand on Gabriel's hip as their bodies pressed flush, lips brushing the shell of his ear.  "I'll make you a deal.  After our shots and our fun, take me to one of those private booths, and every piece of personal information you give me?  I'll lose a piece of clothes.  And when I'm naked again, you can have your wicked way with me."

A wicked looking smirk curled Gabriel's lips, "I like the sound of that"

Dean grinned, downing another shot.  "Then you better start drinking."

"Pushy." Gabriel teased, throwing back the next glass.

Dean laughed.  "I believe others have used the term... impatient."

"Maybe I like impatient." Gabriel teased, ears ringing as his speech slowed.

"That's good," Dean chuckled, leaning in so that their noses bumped for a moment.  "'Cause maybe I like you."

"Should be careful liking me." Gabriel said, almost soft.

"First thing you need toknow about me, Gabriel."  Dean said, voice raised over the music and the cacophony around them as he slid up onto the bar, knocking the tequila bottle over and just barely catching it with a drunken giggle.  "I'm rarely careful."

And then he stripped his shirt off and knocked down his last two shots before laying out before him.  Wedging a slice of lime between his teeth, he offered up the bottle of tequila with raised brow.  There was a chorus of cheers and catcalls around them, and a woman that groped at his thigh as Dean settled back for him, their eyes locked.

Gabriel licked his lips slowly, pupils blowing out as he took the bottle and set it on the bar top as he lowered his head to lick a stripe up Dean's neck, wetting his skin. Dean let out a little moan, shivering as he canted his head slightly.

Pulling back, Gabriel flicked his gaze down over the length of Dean's body, fumbling slightly to pick up a salt shaker, dabbing white crystals over the skin he'd wet down. Casting a brief glance to the crowd they'd amassed, Gabriel threw back the tequila shot, slamming the glass back down with a harsh chink, he bent to lick the salt from Dean's skin, taking a little longer than necessary before he sucked the lime from Dean's lips, nose crinkling at the taste.

Chuckling, Dean grinned up at him, stretching and arching idly as his eyes flickered-- hazy with alcohol and ecstasy, but bright.  "Any other takers?"

The woman by his leg smiled, all teeth, and raised her hand to volunteer.  Scooping up the tequila bottle, she held it as she licked up Dean's neck, earning a laugh, and salted it as Dean placed a lime between his teeth.  Her gaze flickered over to Gabriel, winking, and then back to Dean as she poured the alcohol over his stomach-- making him jump at the cold of it, tequila pooling in his belly button.  She leaned in, tongue lapping up the liquid as people around cheered, and licked at his neck before lingering against his mouth to take the lime.

When she was done, she backed away, shoving the bottle against Gabriel's chest a little too harshly.  Dean barked out another laugh, propping himself up on his elbows.

Gabriel gave her the once over, a little unimpressed.  Dean was prettier anyway. "Show off."

"Think you can do better?"  She quipped. 

Dean snorted, hair sticking up at an endearingly odd angle.  "He can definitely do better."

Gabriel offered her a smile, too false to be kind. "I know I can."

Her lips pursed.  "Prove it."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, pulling the next shot towards himself, a slight arrogance to him. Glancing up at Dean, he poured the tequila from the glass into his navel, careful not to spill any even in his state of mind. Lowering his head, Gabriel licked around Dean's nipple, sucking wetly for a moment only to lay salt over his skin, trailing down to suck the liquor out of his navel, moving back up to catch the salt and then the lime from between Dean's lips in a fluid motion.

There was an uproarious applause, cheering going around, and Dean grinned wickedly at him from his spot on the bar.  Delighted, he pulled the rine from Gabriel's mouth, and leaned in, catching Gabriel’s mouth in a kiss, and the crowd grew louder for a moment before they broke apart.

Slipping off the bar, Dean took the tequila bottle, and downed a swig of his own.  "Alrigh', alrigh'.  Show's over, ladies and gents.  Back to your degeneracy."  Dean tugged his shirt back on, fixing the buttons, and winked at Gabriel.  "Yours is just startin' though."  

Gabriel shuffled closer to him, offering a hand for him to take. "Let’s get started then."

Dean took it, smiling, and he laced the fingers together casually.  "Let's."

Gabriel mulled it over for a moment. "I'll take a skybox, put it on my tab."

Dean looked teasingly impressed.  "Skybox, huh?  Trying to impress me?"

"Nope." Gabriel quipped, "I just like having the best."

Dean grinned wickedly. A neatly dressed waiter came to lead them to the box shortly after, polite to an almost obscene level. Gabriel chuckled to himself. Sometimes being filthy rich had its advantages.

Dean settling into one of the plush chairs the instant they made it up. The waiter looked at Gabriel expectantly as Dean made himself comfortable.

"Anything else, sir?"

"A bottle of champagne, and some privacy should do it." Gabriel said, a charming grin on his face.

Dean let his arms drape over the back of the couch, letting out a satisfied sigh.  His eyes drifted over Gabriel, obviously admiring.

Settling into the chair opposite Dean, Gabriel smiled at him, all charming and lazy. "Enjoying yourself?"

His fingers trailed over the soft material of his seat.  "Mhmm."

Gabriel grinned at him when their waiter returned with an ice cooler and a bottle of champagne. The door clicked shut and Gabriel leant forward in his seat. "You mentioned stripping?"

Dean chuckled.  "Tell me something first.  Anything.  Something no one knows about you."

"My second incisor is fake. Elder brother knocked it out in a fight when I was eighteen." Gabriel said.

Dean hummed, toeing off his right shoe, and kicking it in his direction.  It landed at Gabriel's feet, and Dean raised an expectant brow.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I tell you about the trauma of dental procedures, and all I get is a shoe?"

"The more you tell me," Dean relaxed back into his seat.  "The more clothes I take off."

Gabriel let out a put upon sigh. "I nearly got arrested in London for public indecency."

Dean paused, halfway through toeing off another shoe.  "What'd you do?"

"Well, I kinda got dragged into a bathroom stall, by this woman I'd met, and it was great until after she left when I realized it was the female toilets she'd taken me into, and this middle aged crone shuffled on and got the wrong idea. Though I was some kind of bathroom peeper." He shrugged.

Slipping it the rest of the way off, he kicked it aside.  "Something else.  Something you like that no one knows about."

"Jesus, youdon't ask for much, do you?" Gabriel said, dripping with sarcasm. "I'd tell you about the exhibitionist streak I've got going, but you already know about that."

Dean peeled off a sock, shrugging.  "I'll give it toyou.  Now another."

"Well, if I had a foot fetish, this would be great." Gabriel said, gesturing to Dean's leg. "I've always had a thing for bondage."

"Something we have in common," Dean said, tugging the other sock off and letting it drop to the side.  "Along with the exhibitionism."

"That's convenient." Gabriel said, "We should explore that later."

"I'd certainly be a willing participant."  Dean grinned, winking.  "Tell me something else."

"I've had sex on an air plane." He offered.

Dean grimaced, pulling his shirt up and over his head.  "Yeah?  Was it still on the ground?"

"No. Where's the fun in that?" Gabriel laughed.

Dean tossed his shirt at him, snorting.  "Where's the fun in flying?"

"The part where you can go where ever youwant, whenever youwant." Gabriel replied.

"Seems we have a difference in opinion, here."  Dean muttered.  "Three more facts.  The underwear are double."

Gabriel paused for a moment, sorting through things he'd done to find something worth telling. "I swapped all of my brother’s pot for loose leaf tea once."

Dean barked out a delighted laugh, head falling back.  "You didn't."

Gabriel grinned at him, nodded. "I did."

"That's beautiful," Dean chuckled as he stood, working his pants open deftly, and shimming them down over his hips until he was standing before him in nothing but his boxer briefs.

"He didn't think so." Gabriel chuckled. "Let's see, what else to tell you. I've been lost in a German forest."

"Oh?"  Dean's brow rose.  "And how was that?"

"Damp, and cold." Gabriel said, "But I got a lot of thinking done."

"And what did you think about?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Meaning of life, what to do with myself, how to deal with copious amounts of money and not go bust."

Dean drew closer.  "You figure all of that out, yet?"

"Some of it." Gabriel said, flicking his gaze over him. "Still working on the meaning of life."

Dean hummed, stopping right before him, within touching distance.  "One more fact."

"I'm a dog person."

"Me too," Dean breathed, brow raised expectantly.  "Go on then.  Take them off for me."

When Gabriel reached for him, for his underwear, Dean pressed his hands away and shook his head.  Raising a hand, he tapped his finger to his own lips, smiling. 

"Not with your hands."

Gabriel gave him an amused look, a single eyebrow raising as he tucked his hands behind his back, leaning forward to catch the band of Dean's underwear with his teeth, tugging it down.

Dean's lips quirked in amusement, eyes alight even in the dim room, watching as Gabriel pulled them down to about mid-thigh.  One of Dean's hand tangled in his hair, urging his head back and away gently, so that he could slip them the rest of the way off on his own-- completely bare before Gabriel.  Brow raised, Dean canted his head, grinning.

"Now you get to have your wicked way with me."

Gabriel looked up at him, leaning in to nip at the crease of where thigh met hip, humming against warm skin as his hands wandered up between Dean's legs. Dean gasped, shuddering, head lulling back as desire curled tight in his stomach.

"Y'know, I'm just at the right height here." Gabriel teased, flicking his tongue over the head of Dean's cock.

He twitched, letting out a soft sound, combing fingers through Gabriel's hair as pleasure sparked through him.  "Imagine that."

Gabriel only hummed, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth without so much as a breath of warning. One of Dean's knees buckled slightly, and he braced himself at Gabriel's shoulder to catch himself.  His toes curled into the carpet of the floor, nails digging in to Gabriel's skin as he stared down with wide, wanting eyes.

Sinking a hand into Gabriel’s hair, Dean tugged and pulled him back off of his cock before sliding into his lap, straddling him easily.

"I was enjoying that." Gabriel grumbled.

Dean panted out a soft laugh.  "Were you?"

Gabriel nodded, nipping at Dean's lips as he reached between them to stroke over his cock.

Dean arched, moaning, rocking into his hand.  " _God_ , I could get used to this."

"Maybe I'm just feeling generous." Gabriel teased.

Dean moaned again, nudging at his nose.

"You always so vocal, or am I lucky?" Gabriel asked, moving stroking faster over his length.

Dean panted, grinding down against him as pleasure coiled low in his stomach, burning along his nerve endings as he mewled.  He plucked at a button of Gabriel’s shirt, thighs trembling slightly, and caught his lips in a chaste kiss to muffle another sound.

"Vocal," Dean muttered, working Gabriel’s shirt open as he rocked into his hand, providing delicious friction over where Gabriel's cock was trapped beneath his pants.  "Touch me the right way and I can scream."

Gabriel raised a curious brow, grinding up against him as he stroked over Dean’s length, twisting his wrist at the head. It knocked the breath out of Dean, and he let out a moan as he bucked slightly, fingers seeking out warm skin beneath Gabriel's open shirt.

Gabriel couldn't help the soft sound he let out, rutting up against him in rough time with each flick of his wrist. Dean caught his lips, pulling at a nipple, teeth grazing over Gabriel's lower lip.

Breaking away, Dean ground down more firmly.  "Think I can make you cum in your pants?"

"Probably." Gabriel admitted. "You did before."

Dean grinned, movements lazy from the alcohol as he kissed along his jaw, nipping at his earlobe when he got there.  His voice lowered, husky and inviting.  "Would you rather cum in me?"

"Dumb question.” Gabriel mumbled.

Dean chuckled.  "Better get your pants open then."

"Yeah, before I ruin them again." Gabriel said, shifting under him to work his pants off.

Dean pulled out of his lap padding over to the coffee table, cock bobbing as he moved.  Gripping the bottle of champagne, he moved back to him, grinning lopsidedly as he held the bottle out to him.

"I wanna lick this off your skin while I fuck you," he breathed, eyes alight, words kind of slurred. 

It took Gabriel a moment to process what he'd said, too busy watching the flex of his ass. "Wait... Who's doing the fucking?"

Dean rolled his eyes, crawling back into his lap.  "While I ride you, doofus."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, go right ahead." Gabriel said, grinning lopsidedly up at him.

Dean chuckled, kissing him soundly a moment.  "Ravage me, Mr. Novak."

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Gabriel muttered, leaning up to catch Dean’s mouth again in a harsh, hungry kind of kiss.


	4. That's What You Get (For Waking Up in Vegas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more sex!

Fuzzy mouth and a splitting headache woke Gabriel the following morning, squinting as he raised his head to glare dejectedly at the open blinds, flopping over expensive sheets to prod at the control panel on the wall. Thankful for the darkness the closing blinds provided, Gabriel sat up, vision blurring as he did, flickers of memory passing his mind’s eye. Bright lights and warm flesh.

Peering over at the lump next to him, Gabriel took a moment to recall who he was -- _David? Danny? Dean_.-- leaning over to look at him. Well, at least he was handsome. Getting up in search of coffee and a heavy dose of painkiller, Gabriel scratched a hand through his hair, yawning softly as he padded through the labyrinth that was his hotel suite in low light, prodding at the coffee machine out of sheer reflex until it rumbled to life.

As his coffee brewed, he mentally prepared himself for the awkwardness that always riddled the morning after, trying and failing to remember all that they'd done, though he was fairly certain a sky box and an awful lot of champagne came into the story. Grabbing at a mug from the bench with an accompanying metallic _tink_ , Gabriel poured himself a cup of coffee.

It wasn't until he was half way through the mug when the tinking sound he'd heard before came to mind, and he lowered the mug to inspect it for whatever sourced the noise. Cold dread clawed at his gut as he caught sight of a plain silver band around one of his fingers. "No fucking way."

The mug fell from his hands to shatter on the floor, unnoticed as Gabriel stared at his left hand. This had to be a dream. There was no way, no matter how high he had been, that he let himself get married. No matter how well he'd hit it off with someone.

Letting out a long breath, Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, only opening them when he realized that he wasn't going to wake up. Stepping over the broken mug, hands shaking in shock, Gabriel stumbled back to the bedroom, shoving at Dean's shoulder to wake him. Dean didn't do much but swat at him and roll over, seeking out cool spots beneath the sheets, eyes squeezed shut just a bit tighter-- a matching silver band on his left ring finger. 

If Gabriel wasn't panicking already, then the ring on Dean's finger sent him in full blown hysteria. "Get up!"

Dean grunted, flopping over to glare at him through squinted eyes.  "Jesus, shut up and get back in bed, would you?"

Gabriel shoved at him again. "I've got a mind to throw you out right now, get the fuck up."

Dean puffed out a groan, propping himself up onto his elbow and scrubbing at his face.  "Ease up, Gabriel.  What's got your boxers in a knot?"

"Mostly, a fucking marriage certificate with my name on it."

Dean barked out a laugh, then winced, collapsing back against the bed once more.  "Who the fuck'd you marry?"

Gabriel picked up Dean's hand and shoved it at him. "You."

Dean jerked his hand away with a huff.  Propping himself back up, the sheets pooled around his hips as he blinked down at his hand.  Moving it away from his face, as though he couldn't quite see it, he rolled his eyes and pulled the ring off, smacking it purposefully onto the bedside table.

"There.  See?"  Dean settled back into the bed again, looking far too casual.  "Not married anymore.  Now get back into bed and sleep off this hangover with me."

Gabriel just stared at him for a moment. "Are you kidding me? It's not that fucking simple."

Dean groaned again, sitting up, hair sticking up at endearingly odd angles.  "Jesus christ, Gabriel.  Yeah.  It is that simple.  We got kinda drunk, got married, neither of us are particularly fond of being tied down, so we get divorced.  Or, we ignore it.  I'm fine with either."

"Oh, yeah fine." Gabriel said, voice rising in speed as fear set in. "Except, y'know, in like, half an hour, every journalist this side of the equator will wantto trot on down to see what kind of dick move I've pulled this time."

"Pulled a Britney Spears," Dean mumbled nonchalantly, trying to ease the tension a bit.  "Seriously, dude, take a deep breath.  I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"No, it's bad." Gabriel insisted. "I mean, I just married a stripper. The damage control is going to kill me."

Dean rolled his eyes.  "I'm sure it's not--"

There was a sudden _chirp_ from the phone on the bedside table.  Dean's brows furrowed as he looked at it, a small frown on his lips as it buzzed, stopped, and then buzzed again.

"That yours?"

Gabriel reached somewhat apprehensively for his phone, relieved when he read the caller ID.  He barely had time to get a greeting out when a baritone voice from the other end of the line cut in.

" _Y'_ _know_ _, I've gotta hand it_ _to_ _you_ _,_ _you_ _keep going like this and_ _you_ _'ll get_ _to_ _be black sheep of the family._ " Cas drawled out, and Gabriel could practically picture him all stretched out in the dump he called a home, smoke filled and hazy.

"If you just called to make fun of me, fuck off."

" _Touchy_." Cas chuckled, " _No, I came_ _to_ _congratulate_ _you_ _, new hubby of yours is a looker. It's all over the trash magazines."_

Dean raised a lazy brow when Gabriel glanced his way, picturesque and almost ridiculously fuckable even with his half-awake gaze and definitely with his lopsided grin.  "Who is it, _hubby?_ "

Gabriel gave him a halfhearted glare that all but melted under Dean's grin. "Brother." He replied.

" _Is that him I hear?"_ Cas asked. " _Jesus, he sounds as hot as he looks."_

"Hey, get your own." Gabriel snapped, unexplainably possessive.

Dean chuckled, drawing closer to him, fingers ghosting over Gabriel’s abdomen as he managed his way onto his knees, kneeling on the bed before him.  Gripping at Gabriel’s hips, Dean pulled him a few inches closer and leaned in, kissing a spot above his navel.  His eyes were alight with mischief, thumbs brushing over his hip bones.

"Tell him I say good morning," he said, voice an inviting rumble, loud enough for Cas to hear through the phone.

Gabriel's breathing hitched, glancing down at him.

" _Good morning_ _to_ _you_ _too."_  Cas said, low and purring, knowing full well Dean could hear him.

"You two alright there, should I leave you alone on the phone line?" Gabriel snarked.

Dean hid another soft laugh against his skin, teeth grazing below his belly button as he glanced up at him.

" _I think I'm fine, but when do I get_ _to_ _meet him?"_ Cas asked. " _I mean, it's only polite_."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, letting a hand tangle into Dean's hair. "I'm not due back for a week, and Dean's already set on a divorce."

Dean hummed, hands gripping a bit tighter at his hips, pulling him closer as he trailed kisses and bites over his skin.  "I'm also in favor of ignoring it.  Legality is boring."

"For you maybe, I need this resolved." Gabriel said pointedly, looking down at Dean.

"You certainly need _something_ resolved," Dean grinned against his skin, palming at Gabriel's cock.

"Hey, uh. How about I call you later, Cas." Gabriel mumbled, trying not to make too much sound.

" _Fine, just be careful_." Cas said flatly, hanging up without further ado.

"It's no fun if you hang up," Dean muttered, gripping him with loose fingers.

"I reallydon'twant my little brother knowing what I sound like when I'm getting jerked off." Gabriel said flatly.

"That's kind of the point," Dean chuckled, shuffling closer on his knees as he stroked over him.  "And whoever said you were getting jerked off?"

Without another word, Dean's lips were wrapping around the head of him, mouth hot and welcoming, tongue wet along the underside of him. Gabriel let out a frankly embarrassing squawk of a sound, jerking forward as wet heat closed around his length. Dean hummed, sucking lightly.

"So, in times of crisis, this is your response?" Gabriel muttered, gripping at his hair.

Dean pulled off of him, giving him a dry look.  "First of all, really not a crisis.  Second of all?  Shut up and let me blow you so that we can go back to bed for a few more hours."

"Totally a crisis." Gabriel grunted, nudging his head back down.

Dean rolled his eyes but took him in his mouth, enjoying the weight of Gabriel on his tongue. Gabriel let himself get lost in the pleasure warming through him, hips giving mindless little rolls. Moaning around him, Dean sank further down, teeth grazing just right along the sensitive underside as his cheeks hollowed out.

Panting softly, Gabriel rolled his hips into Dean's mouth, taking as he pleased. Dean found himself palming at his own cock as he sucked Gabriel off, groaning headily around the thick girth of him, lips wrapped obscenely over the base as Gabriel slid deep.  He gripped at Gabriel's ass with his free hand, urging him faster as he stroked over his own length with matching speed.

It didn't take any further prompting for Gabriel to speed up his pace, using the grip on Dean's head to fuck into his mouth. Dean gagged faintly as Gabriel's cock hit the back of his throat, eyes watering, and he groaned as Gabriel pushed deeper, working his own length as he swallowed around Gabriel. Spitting a few curses under his breath, Gabriel thrust into his mouth, heat flaring in him as he was pushed higher and higher. Dean hummed delightedly, swallowing again.

The clench of Dean's throat was all it took for Gabriel to come, clenching tight against the back of Dean's head as he spilled down his throat. Dean grunted, sputtering slightly, swallowing down what he could even as some escaped at the corner of his mouth.  Pulling off with a slick pop, he panted, slowly working over his own cock as he stared up at him with dazed eyes, tongue licking slowly over his lips.

Gabriel let his head hang forward, relaxed heat flowing through him. Reaching out, he wiped the come from Dean's mouth, wiping it on the sheets. Dean let out a little sound, tugging at his hip.

"C'mere," he breathed.  "Touch me."

It took him a moment to comply, but eventually, Gabriel pushed him back so he could wrap a hand around his length, stroking slowly. Dean gasped, arching, hands gripping at his shoulders as pleasured teased at him.  He looked fantastically disheveled beneath Gabriel, hair messy and lips red and slick, breath coming in short puffs as Gabriel touched him.

"Can you--" Dean moaned as fingers brushed along the thick vein on the underside of his length.  "How quick can you get hard again?"

Gabriel gave a soft grunt. "Gimme a while."

Dean nodded breathlessly.  "Want you in me again."

"Needy." Gabriel teased, stilling his hand.

Dean frowned, hips bucking slightly.  "Cock tease."

Gabriel shrugged. "You married me."

Dean rolled his eyes, groping blindly at the bedside table for his wedding band, slipping it on with a haughty look.  "If I recall correctly, you're the one who purposed and there was an audience.  I couldn't exactly say no."

Gabriel's brows drew together. "I wouldn't do that."

"You did," Dean laughed, a little breathless as he remembered.  "Oh, my god, right in front of the Bellagio fountains.  Holy shit.  We were so wasted."

Gabriel cursed under his breath. "I did, didn't I? Fuck, why would I even think that was a good idea?”

Dean squinted, but his memory was foggy.  "I dunno.  But you were very convincing.  Otherwise we wouldn't be married."

Gabriel grumbled under his breath. "Well it was a terrible idea."

Dean hummed.  "I dunno.  What else would you do for a whole week in Vegas?"

"Have a good time without making semi-permanent relationships." Gabriel said flatly.

"Not permanent.  Not semi-permanent."  Dean rolled his eyes, leaning up to press their lips together.  "Just a great fuck and some companionship.  For a week and only if you want it.  All you have to do is tell me you want me gone, and I'll be on my way."

Gabriel considered the offer for a long moment. "I guess you are good in bed. Maybe I'll keep you for a while."

Dean's brow rose.  "You _guess_?  Oh, we're definitely getting a divorce."

"We were anyway." Gabriel said.

"You're the one that wanted to get married in the first place.  Why do you think that is?"

Gabriel shrugged. "No idea. I don't even _know_ you."

Dean's lips twitched slightly, and he pat his cheek.  "Still so lonely.  And still so damn clueless about it."

With deft movements, he pulled out from beneath him, pressing their lips together for a brief moment as he stood.  Muttering something about a shower and jerking off, Dean stepped away and headed for the bathroom.

Gabriel almost looked offended as he watched Dean go. "I'm not lonely!"

* * *

After catching some much needed sleep, only startling once when he found Dean in the lounge area once he’d woken back up, he decided that getting out and getting some food might be a good idea.  It had only taken minimal convincing to get Dean to come with him, deciding they may as well try to get along.

Getting out of the hotel unnoticed proved --thankfully-- much easier than he'd expected, taking the precaution of an unassuming car to get them to an aptly named restaurant: Eat.  It had been a haunt of Gabriel's for years, serving the kind of comfort food he needed from time to time, a spacious, but oddly homely place decked all in soft greens and cushioned booths. Dean slid into the spot opposite him, bringing the collar of his shirt up to his nose and inhaling, a faint smile on his face.

"I can't believe you get a butler in that place," Dean muttered, smoothing down his wrinkle free shirt.  "And that he does laundry."

Gabriel chuckled softly, leaning on the table. "He also does a good martini."

Dean rolled his eyes, though it was more fond than anything else.  "You know your way around Vegas pretty well.  Been here a few times before?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Whenever I need a break. It's easy to just blend in here."

"That's code for too many people, and it's easy to get lost in a crowd."  Dean replied, sitting back, looking relaxed and terribly at ease.

"That's why I like it." Gabriel said. "I don't have to deal with people."

Dean's brow rose.  "I'd imagine you have to deal with more, not less."

Gabriel shook his head. "If no one knows you, they can't ask you for stuff. Shares in this, help with some half-baked business venture, donate to my charity."

"People ask you for things often?"

"You'd think I was a walking bank loan." Gabriel said flatly.

Dean nodded, a small frown on his face.  "Do you know anyone who wouldn't ask you for something?  Aside from family?"

"Not really. Well, there's Kali, she never asks for anything."

"Wasn't she the one you nearly married?"  Dean leaned forward, elbows resting on the table top.

Gabriel shook his head. "Nah. We were just complicated."

Dean grinned faintly.  "Yeah.  You seem like the type to be complicated."

"Don't I know it." He mumbled.

Dean nudged his foot beneath the table.  "Don't sound so sad about it.  The best people are complicated."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Well, you’re stuck with me now."

"Only for a while," Dean shrugged.  "And I really don't mind.  You're good company."

"Thanks." Gabriel said, looking down to hide his smile.

"So," Dean grinned to himself, plucking up his menu.  "You been here before?"

"A few times." Gabriel said. "I like comfort food."

Dean grinned.  "So you've had the beignets?"

"I could live on those." Gabriel said.

Dean chuckled, thumbing through the menu.  "You should try the shrimp and grits with it.  Savory and sweet."

"You come here often?” Gabriel asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Dean shrugged.  "Once or twice--"

"Well, be still my beating heart, if it isn't my favorite customer."  A warm voice interrupted them, and Dean glanced up, spotting the restaurant's owner and chef Missouri Moseley. 

Gabriel looked a little confused for a second until he realized it was Dean she was talking to. "Once or twice, huh?"

Dean didn't bother replying, sliding to his feet and pulling the stout woman into a hug.  She let it linger, like a mother might, before pulling back to look up at him.

"Boy, you haven't been here in an age." 

"Been busy."  He smiled, taking his seat again.  "But I've been around."

Missouri puffed out a breath, glancing Gabriel's way.  "Oh, I heard all about how busy you've been.  It's nice to meet you, Mr. Novak.  Don't think I've had the pleasure before."

Gabriel nodded in greeting. "Not personally, but I've seen you around."

Missouri hummed, eyes narrowing behind her glasses briefly before she turned her attention to Dean.  "Newspaper says you two got married?"

Dean had the courtesy to blush.  "Might've let my liquor get the best of me last night."

"Uh huh," Missouri nodded, pursing her lips.  "Well, I'll whip you up a batch of your favorites with the extra cinnamon.  And mimosas to celebrate?"

"What do you mean, ‘might of?' Who even made spontaneous marriage a thing?" Gabriel grumbled, more to himself.

"And perhaps some coffee," Missouri added, giving Dean an amused look, and he nodded.

"Benny working?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Gone until next week."

Dean nodded.  "Definitely some coffee then, please."

"Comin' right up.  Stephanie will take care of you, I'll be back in the kitchen."

Dean smiled.  "Thanks for coming out to say hi."

"Anytime."

"Benny?" Gabriel asked.

Dean glanced his way, a small smile on his lips.  "A friend of mine, and a sometimes chef here."

"So, you know the locals?" Gabriel asked, vaguely impressed.

"Well, considering I _am_ a local, yes."  Dean chuckled.  "But I know a lot of people, a lot of places."

"You know what I meant." Gabriel said flatly. "Maybe you should give me a tour."

Dean shrugged.  "There's not much to tour that you don't get on the strip.  Nevada is sort of... barren.  Kind of boring, honestly."

Gabriel rolled his eyes fondly, "Well it is a desert."

Dean's nose wrinkled.  "Yeah, I know.  I think next time I'll live on the coast.  I think I'd like the ocean."

"It's good " Gabriel assured. "As long as you don't mind constant breeze."

Dean smiled.  "I could dig a breeze every once in a while.  It gets too hot to wear clothes here sometimes."

Gabriel's nose crinkled in distaste. "As much as beging naked is awesome, that's just way too hot to function."

"Agreed," Dean nodded.  "Hence my want of a change of scenery."

"So, you'll just pack up and find a new place?" Gabriel asked.

Dean shrugged.  "Might not even pack up.  Probably just grab a few things, climb into my baby and be on my way."

"Baby?" Gabriel asked dubiously.

"My car," Dean grinned.  "You haven't met her, yet.  '67 Chevy Impala."

"You weren't kidding when you said mechanic." Gabriel quipped.

"Nope," Dean flexed his fingers over the table.  "I'm good with my hands."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Dean laughed softly, glancing down at the table, almost bashfully.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, now you get all blushy."

Dean cleared his throat, glancing back up.  "I have the propensity to blush, yes."

Gabriel chuckled softly. "At least one of us does.

"You don't?"  Dean asked.

"Not often."

Dean chuckled.  "Maybe I'll get the chance to see it."

"Unlikely." Gabriel shrugged.

"Oh?"  Dean's head canted.  "Not a chance, huh?"

"Not really." Gabriel said.

“Not even if I crawled beneath the table and gave you a blow job right here?"

"Nope."

Dean hummed, head tilting the other way.  He shifted, elbows resting on the table, and then Gabriel felt the distinct touch of a socked foot against his ankle.  Toes skirted up his calf, to the inside of his knee, and Dean's brow rose.

Gabriel raised a bored eyebrow, leaning against his palm. "You'll have to do better than that."

His brow furrowed briefly, foot drifting higher to the inside of his thigh.  "Hard nut to crack."

Gabriel managed to still look bored. "Yes, I am."

"Well, we're married."  Dean said, and his toes glided up along the seam of his pants.  "I have plenty of time to try."

"A week." Gabriel reminded, clearing his throat. "Then I'm going home."

"Right," Dean nodded, then pressed firmly.  "What is it that you do again?"

"I run a company." Gabriel said, voice breaking ever so slightly.

"A company.  _Fascinating_ , tell me more."  Dean said, expression genuinely interested as his toes fanned out over his crotch beneath a dark sock, foot shifting as he kneaded at him.

Gabriel shifted in his seat, "We uhm. We ship things. Like packages and uh... y'know, stuff.”

"What made you think to start a business like that?"  Dean let his foot drag up to just beneath the buckle of his belt and back down again.

"Brother bought me a van as a joke, started delivering furniture, and then kinda never stopped." Gabriel said, a little breathless.

Dean's lips twitched up slightly, and he pressed firmly again, right as their server came up to set down their coffees.  "Hi, Dean.  Can I get you guys some creamer or sugar?"

"Both for me," he replied.  "Gabriel?"

"Just sugar." Gabriel said, slipping a hand down to bat Dean's foot away as discretely as he could.

Dean ignored him, slipping forward on his seat so that he could knead at his cock more firmly.  Their server just smiled politely, nodding.  "I'll be right back with that."

Gabriel offered their server a tight smile before he turner back to Dean.  "Are you trying to get us kicked out?"

"No.  Just trying to get you to blush."  Dean replied conversationally.  "Tell me more about what you do.  Do you like it?"

"Sometimes the paperwork’s tedious, and the board meetings drag on, but I like it." Gabriel said.

Dean's nose wrinkled, foot dragging along the inside of Gabriel's thigh idly.  "I can imagine."

Shifting against Dean's foot, Gabriel hissed through clenched teeth. "Yeah."

Dean's eyes narrowed briefly.  "Want me to stop?"

"I'd appreciate it." Gabriel mumbled.

Dean gave him a frown, foot slipping away from him, and he sat up straight in his seat again.  "Want me to finish later?"

"I'd appreciate that too." Gabriel said, offering him a smile.

Dean returned it, opening his mouth to reply when a bottle of champagne was set down on their table.  Blinking at it, he glanced up at their server, and she smiled down at him as she laid out two glasses and a cantor of orange juice.

"Missouri told me to bring this out for you two.  Your food is already cooking."  She said, and Dean looked over at Gabriel.

"You alright with beignets?"

"Is the sky blue?" Gabriel quipped.

"That's fine, thanks."  He smiled up at the server, and then they were alone again.

Gabriel offered him a smile across the table. "So, you know about me, it’s only fair I know about you?"

Dean nodded.  "What would you like to know?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Anything. What's your favorite color; what kind of music do you like?"

"Red," Dean replied.  "And classic rock.  Though, I've been known to dally in a few other genres.  Never country, though."

"Oh good, we won't argue about music." Gabriel teased.

"Country not your thing either?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Too many horses for my tastes."

Dean barked out a laugh, head shaking.  "Cute."

Gabriel rolled his eyes fondly, "Not really."

"Is that all you wanted to know?  Or is the interrogation over?"  Dean teased.

"Name, rank, and serial number." Gabriel chuckled. "But seriously, where are you from? And how did you get here?"

"Kansas.  I was born and raised in Kansas.  Went to university in Colorado, and I taught for a few years through the DOD."  Dean paused, taking a moment to pour an equal mixture of orange juice and champagne into the flute before him, taking a sip and humming contentedly before setting it back down.  "Traveled to military bases teaching for a while, but that got kind of boring, so I stopped.  Came back to the states, was a mechanic in New Orleans for a while before I started traveling west again.  I've been here for six months or so?  Too long, if you ask me."

Gabriel hummed softly. "Where are you going next?" he asked.

"Dunno," he shrugged.  "Never been to Florida.  Never been to California either.  Both seem promising."

"California's nice." Gabriel said.

"It's a big state," Dean said.  "Which part do you live in?"

"Beverly hills. Because, y'know, what did you expect?"

Dean found himself smiling.  "I'll try to stay out of your hair if I make my way to the golden coast then."

"Maybe I wouldn't mind a visitor." Gabriel countered.

Dean tsked.  "Mixed signals, Mr. Novak.  You really want your ex-husband coming around?"

"Well, it's not like you're gonna try and take me to court about it so I wouldn't mind."

Dean took another pull from his glass.  "If I ever find myself in your neighborhood, I just might drop by then."

"Y'know, you aren't half bad." Gabriel said.

Dean smiled.  "I know."

Gabriel rolled his eyes fondly, huffing out a laugh as he poured himself a glass of champagne. Dean watched him for a quiet moment, and then held up his glass expectantly.

"To new friends," he smiled, green eyes bright.

"And an unexpected marriage." Gabriel added, raising his glass and touching them together.

* * *

Deciding to throw caution to the wind and make use of the complimentary driving service, they found themselves driving away from the Palms hotel in a limousine, privacy screen blocking the driver from view. The steady ring of a dialing number buzzed against Gabriel's phone as he waited for his lawyer to pick up, tapping his finger against the leather interior rhythmically. The phone had almost rang out by the time Crowley answered.

" _If it isn't my favorite client._ "

"Yeah, I bet you say that to all the boys." Gabriel said, tone dripping sarcasm. He could practically see the smug little grin on Crowley's face. "Anyway, enough with the foreplay, I need divorce papers."

" _I was wondering when you'd ask for them._ "

"How do you know?" Gabriel asked.

Crowley snorted, " _Everyone knows about you and stripper boy_."

"Great. Just--" Gabriel trailed off, clearing his throat. "Sorry, just get the papers sorted for when I get back."

" _So, husband dearest isn't after a settlement?_ " Crowley asked.

"No -- No. He..." Gabriel took the phone away from his ear and muffled the microphone against his shoulder, a tight groan falling past his lips as he stared down at a very smug looking Dean.

"Are you crazy?" Gabriel hissed.

"A bit," he shrugged a single shoulder, working Gabriel’s belt buckle open.  "You never got to fuck me this morning, and I'm getting randy."

Gabriel shifted his hips, praying Crowley couldn't hear them. "Just give me five minutes to get this sorted."  He said, pressing his phone back to his ear. "He doesn't want anything from me. Just draw up the papers. I want this dealt with before it gets out of hand."

" _It's already out of hand_." Crowley said flatly. " _I'll have them drawn up for your return_."

Gabriel let out a breathy sound, though he managed to pass it off as a sigh. "Great, thanks. Call me when you're done."  He said, hanging up without further ado.

Dean grinned, wicked and delighted, and crawled up into his lap, settling there with a dark look in his eyes.  "Never had sex in a limo before."

"I'd recommend it." Gabriel said, tossing his phone away so he could settle his hands on Dean's hips. "Just as long as the driver can't see you."

Dean chuckled, dipping his head down to mouth over his jaw.  "Worried about a scandal?"

"Wouldn't want you brought into it anymore than you should be." Gabriel mumbled, tilting his head back.

"Aw, that's sweet."  He dragged Gabriel's earlobe between his teeth, grinding down against him.  "You're worried about me."

Gabriel's breath hitched, tugging at Dean's hips. "I'm not that much of a dick."

Dean smiled against his skin, legs spreading further, ass rubbing against Gabriel's crotch with layers between, providing nothing more than glorified friction.  "No.  But you certainly have one, don't you?"

Gabriel let out a hiss from between clenched teeth, rutting up against him. "Glad you noticed."

"Kind of hard to miss to be honest," Dean caught his lips, kissing him soundly.

A muffled hum passed between them, and Gabriel pulled him in impossibly closer. Dean rocked idly in his lap, mouth soft against Gabriel's.  Lips parted lips, and their tongues met as Dean tangled a hand into his hair, the other reaching down to work at the fasten of Gabriel's pants, palming him through his slacks for a moment

Gabriel broke their kiss, a soft moan falling from his lips as he strained to get more friction from him.

"What do you want?" he asked, words hot against his mouth, and he squeezed gently as he felt Gabriel twitch.

"Ride me again?" Gabriel asked, rocking up into his hand.

Dean nodded, a bit breathlessly, slipping from his lap in order to work his own pants open.  Shimmying out of them, he shuffled close on his knees, working the bottom buttons of Gabriel's shirt open before pressing a kiss to his stomach and pulling Gabriel's trousers and underwear down to mid-thigh.  Content with that, he climb back up, straddling him with dark eyes as Gabriel's hands flooded to his own shirt, their lips meeting as Dean pushed Gabriel's down and off his shoulders.

At this point, Gabriel couldn't bring himself to care about their state of dress, shoving Dean's shirt off as he pawed at his back, nails leaving blunt lines.  Dean hissed, spine curving sharply, and his hips gave a little stutter.

"Need something," Dean muttered, panting and rocking.  "Something to slick me up.  You're too big to take dry."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Gabriel said, reaching into the side pocket of his jacket.

Dean didn't still, but he faltered.  "Did you seriously bring lube?"

"Considering this morning’s turn out, I figured you'd pull something like this." Gabriel explained. "So, yeah, I did."

Dean laughed, nipping at his lower lip.  "Forward thinker.  I like it."

"Not my fault I married a guy with the libido of a teenager." Gabriel teased, producing a foil packet of lubricant.

Dean grinned.  "You love it.  It's why you married me.  Couldn't keep your hands off of me."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure I married you because I was high."

"Yeah, that too."

"But the sex helps." Gabriel said, slicking over his fingers and sipping one into him.

Dean moaned, breath catching, and he rocked back onto his hand with an unabashed greediness.

"The sex definitely helps." Gabriel mumbled, thrusting his finger, impatient as he stretched him.

"More," he breathed, tugging at Gabriel’s hair as he bit at a spot just beneath Gabriel’s left ear.  "I'm not gonna break."

Gabriel was quick to comply, slipping a second finger into him. Dean moaned, heated and a bit desperate, hips bucking down onto his hand.  Panting, he pulled back just enough to catch his mouth in a messy, maddening kiss. Gabriel moaned against his lips, thrusting his fingers, free hand scrambling to grab at Dean's hip.

Dean let Gabriel work him open for a few more moments before he broke their kiss, panting into the space between them.

"Want you," he said, rocking his hips.  "Slick yourself up.  Let me ride you."

"You always this eager?" Gabriel asked, taking what was left of the lube and slicking his cock.

Dean grinned, kissing him firmly, and lingering for a long moment.  "You should know that by now."

"Only known you for a day or two." Gabriel countered, tugging him down so the head of his cock nudged at his rim.

Dean moaned, hands bracing at Gabriel’s shoulders.  "We've had enough sex for a week, and I've been this eager each time."

"I don't remember half of it." Gabriel retorted, pulling him down onto his cock.

Dean was hot.  He was a fucking furnace, warm and fluttering around him, head snapping back as he cried out.  His nails bit into Gabriel's shoulders as he adjusted around him, breath catching and stalling in his chest for a moment as he sank further down onto him until Gabriel was buried to the hilt. 

"Fuck," he panted, moaning as he arched just slightly, Gabriel slipping that much deeper.  " _Fuck_ , you're bigger than I-- I don't remember you being so--"

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Gabriel teased, squeezing at his ass to get him moving.

Dean grunted, hips rocking slowly for a moment as he got used to it again.  He buried his face against Gabriel's neck, teeth grazing a pulse point as he started up a slow, shallow pace.  Gabriel let his head fall back, groaning softly as Dean moved over him, rolling his hips as best he could. Dean sucked at his neck, marking Gabriel with teeth and tongue, his hips rocking languidly above Gabriel's as they moved together. 

Huffing out a tight breath, Gabriel clutched at Dean's hip, pushing him down further. "Faster."

"Bossy," Dean chided, but picked up the speed a bit, taking Gabriel's cock deeper with each thrust until Dean couldn't help but moan each time. 

The retort Gabriel had lined up died on his lips, panting out a soft sound as heat flared between them.  Dean keened, fucking down onto his cock, increasing his speed with each downward thrust.  It didn't take long, sweat beading over his skin, until he was angling his hips just so and coming with a sharp cry as Gabriel's length struck his prostate over and over.

Gabriel let out a groan as Dean came, stilling for a moment before he was driving back up into him at a rapidly faltering pace.  He thrust up forcefully, Dean having to brace himself with a hand on the ceiling of the limo.  Gabriel moved, harsh and quick, fervent as he slid up into the tight clench of Dean’s body.  He lasted until Dean was whimpering, twitching too much around his cock for him to keep going, and he came with a half muttered curse.

" _Oh, fuck.  Oh, fuck."_   Dean panted, whispering against Gabriel's neck, decorating his skin with kisses, fingers gentle in Gabriel's hair.

Panting sharply, Gabriel went lax against the leather seats, well aware that they probably made a terrible mess. "That was fun."

Dean groaned, nodding.  "Hell yeah."

"Should do it again some time." Gabriel mumbled, shifting his hips to slip out of him.

Dean groaned, slipping from his lap to fall against the seat next to him, legs resting in Gabriel's lap.  "Definitely."

Gabriel didn't even protest as Dean laid his legs over his lap, still soaking in post coital haze.

Dean hummed, nudging at Gabriel stomach with an amused look on his face.  "We're a mess."

"I'm gonna need to get this dry cleaned." Gabriel complained.

Dean chuckled, grabbing one of the towels from the cabinet with champagne in it on the side of the car, nearly falling from the seat with another soft laugh.  Pulling it close, he toweled off his stomach and then leaned up, working at the come on Gabriel's.  His nose wrinkled faintly when he felt Gabriel's release slip out of him. 

"I think you'll need a shower " Gabriel said, seeing the come slip down Dean's thighs.

Dean puffed out a breath, giving Gabriel a dry look as he wiped up what he could.  "Good thing I'm going home where I, in fact, have a shower."

Gabriel didn't even register his words until they'd fallen from his tongue. "You could always come back to my suite. Shower’s awesome."

Dean's lips twitched up into a faint grin as he chucked the towel to the other end of the limo, grabbing his pants and shimmying them up and over his hips.  "You're just upset you missed your chance to fuck me in it this morning."

"Maybe a little." Gabriel admitted.

"Only a little," Dean glanced his way coyly.  "I must be losing my touch."

"I'm just really tolerant. Over exposure does that." Gabriel teased, meeting his gaze easily.

"I'd be happy to go back to your place," Dean said with a faint laugh, pulling his shirt back on and working the buttons.  "I'll need new clothes first, though, so I can at least pick up a few things when we get to my place.  You can come up if you want."

Gabriel smiled at him. "Yeah, I'd like that." He said, unwilling to admit he just wanted some company. Though the sex was a perk.

Dean returned the look and settled next to him, leaning into Gabriel's side with a content hum.

"Thought it was just the booze that made you cuddly." Gabriel mumbled, tucking himself back into his pants.

"Nope," Dean chuckled, nuzzling under his chin.  "I'm a sucker for physical affection after sex.  I've been compared to an octopus."

"Accurate." Gabriel dead panned, though he leant into him all the same.

Dean hummed again, eyes falling shut as they settled against each other.  If their fingers brushed and lingered together, neither of them mentioned it.


	5. Tastes Like Sugar

Considering the fact that Dean was adamant of the fact that he didn't enjoy settling down, his apartment was warm and inviting.  Homey.  It was filled with plush furniture-- a red futon in the living room and a chair that appeared to be made of bamboo and pure clouds.  There was an old red oak desk pressed to the window with a couple of chairs-- mismatched but strangely matching-- that was littered with books and a few sparse envelopes that had been torn open, everything from letters to bills. 

Gabriel couldn't help but look around, eyes skimming over the pictures Dean had pinned to a cork board near his kitchen-- a kitchen that was small, but well-used looking, dishes stacked neatly in a drying wrack down by the sink, pans and pots hanging from hooks above the island that overlooked the living room, and knives on a magnet board over the stove top.  The pictures ranged from old to new; Dean was in a few of them, but they were mostly of other people.  A young, huge man at graduation, and older man and woman sitting in a quaint little yellow kitchen with their hands laced together, and Dean covered in colored powder with his arm draped around a darker woman as they both smiled into the camera.  Whoever Dean was, he was well-traveled, and he had people who he seemed to care quite a bit for.

"That's India," Dean muttered from behind him, and Gabriel startled faintly.  "During the festival of colors.  That's my friend Sayantani.  She's a blast."

"Never been to India before, is it good?" Gabriel asked, not looking away from the photos.

"It's hot," Dean replied, smiling faintly.  "But the rain makes it bearable."

"I'll put it on my list." Gabriel said, "I don't mind the heat."

Dean grinned over at him and then stepped away.  "How long exactly are you expecting to keep me as your personal sex slave, by the way?"  Dean teased, pausing in the doorway to what could only be his bedroom, a flirtatious smile on his lips as he glanced Gabriel's way.  "Just so I know how much to pack."

"I'm leaving at the end of the week, so I'll only keep you for a few days." Gabriel said, "Unless you'd rather stay here?"

Dean shrugged, moving into the room and disappearing from sight as he called back to Gabriel.  "Up to you.  I'm flexible.  I can call in to work, tell 'em I'm busy.  They don't need me often anyways."

Gabriel seemed to brighten at the prospect, grinning lopsidedly at him. "Sounds like a plan."

Chuckling, Dean glanced over at him again where Gabriel was hovering in the doorway.  "Want to help me?  I don't want to be killing the environment with multiple trips back here, so if you're planning on going out somewhere nice you should let me know now.  Or, I suppose, since your life is in the lime light, you can just make sure I don't look ridiculous standing next to you."

"I could always call my tailor." Gabriel shrugged, eyes alight with mirth. "We'll probably end up going out."

"Alright," Dean muttered, digging around under his bed-- unmade and messy, but looking perfectly comfortable-- before he pulled out a small duffel bag with a huff.  "I'll grab a button up or two and some slacks.  Otherwise it's gonna be jeans and a t-shirt, hope that's okay."  He didn't wait for a reply, walking over to his closet and opening it up, pulling out a few things while barely looking.  "Get into that top drawer for me?  I need underwear and probably some socks."

"Yes, boss." Gabriel teased, going into the drawer Dean pointed out and opening it. His brows rose as he stared into the drawer.   "Just socks and underwear in here you say?" he asked, holding up a pair of lacy looking panties.

Dean had the conscience to blush, faint, and he grinned over at Gabriel bashfully.  "Little of both.  Don't dig too deep."

"Telling me not to do something is the best way to get me to do it." Gabriel said, peaking through the drawer. "You fiend you." He teased, picking through the small collection of toys Dean had.

Shrugging, Dean let out a little sigh, turning back to the closet.  "I like to keep myself entertained."

"I can see that." Gabriel teased, getting out the clothes Dean asked for.

"Oh," Dean turned to him, an overly sweet smile on his face, eyes just a bit darker than usual.  "You can grab whatever you'd like."

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Gabriel said, no seriousness in his tone.

Dean laughed, head falling back as he moved away with and armful of shirts and pants.  "You married me because you were very drunk and very high and you _really_ liked my ass.”

"Yeah, that too." Gabriel admitted, lingering over a prostate massager before he picked up a wide plug of black silicone.

Dean paused by his bed, setting everything down, and he moved over to where Gabriel was still hovering by his dresser; when he glanced at the toy in his hand, he whistled softly.  "Well, at least you married someone with similar kinks, Mr. Novak.  I could think of all kinds of fun things to do with that alone."

"Better start then, we only have a few more days." Gabriel retorted.

Dean smiled, glancing over at him.  "I don't have anything scheduled.  And there's a bed right behind us."

"You are way too tempting, you know that?" Gabriel said.

"Oh?" Dean smiled coyly, taking Gabriel's wrist and leading him away from the dresser, walking deftly backwards towards his bed.  "How tempting?"

"It's actually unfair." Gabriel said, following him.

"Is it?"  Dean asked in a quiet voice, low and inviting as his knees hit the edge of the bed.  "And what are you _tempted_ to do right now, Mr, Novak?"

“I'm tempted to bend you over the couch." Gabriel said, casual as ever.

“Futon," Dean corrected.  "And why bend me over there, when you can have me here?  Anyway you'd like.  I'm flexible, remember?"

"Memory might be a little hazy on that one." Gabriel lied, "Show me?"

Dean hummed, pulling him close, their lips just grazing.  "How do you want me?"

Gabriel hummed in contemplation for a moment. "On your stomach."

Dean grinned, pulling back just enough to tug his shirt off, working the clasp of his pants open as he toed off his shoes-- climbing onto the bed with easy movements.  He paused in the middle of it, glancing over his shoulder at Gabriel as he settled there. 

"Gonna join me or stare all day?"

"I've got all day, so maybe I just might." Gabriel retorted, pulling off his shirt as he made his way to the bed side, the remainder of his clothes discarded on the way.

Dean tracked him with his eyes, lips parting as he licked them with anticipation.  "Don't leave me waiting for too long.  I might get bored."

"Can't have that now can we." Gabriel snarked, settling behind Dean, laying a pinch on the swell of his ass.

Dean yelped, jerking slightly.  "Gentle, now.  I bruise."

Gabriel rubbed the spot he'd pinched to take some of the sting away. "Maybe I like leaving marks."

Dean shuddered, canting back into the touch, fingers curling into his sheets.  "Mark me, then."

Gabriel chuckled softly, nipping at the back of Dean's neck as he ran a hand over his ass. There was a small moan and Dean hummed, warm under his touch. 

"Think I can make you come just with my hands?" Gabriel asked, teeth grazing Dean's neck.

Gasping, Dean pressed back against him, giving a small nod.  "Maybe.  Wanna find out?"

"I think I do." Gabriel said, squeezing at Dean's ass and slipping two fingers down the cleft of his ass to tease over his hole.

Dean shivered, almost violently, and he let out a soft sound as he spread his legs further for him.  "Lube's in the bedside table."

Gabriel didn't waste any time retrieving it and slicking his fingers, slipping two into Dean easily.  Dean groaned, arching beneath him, hot and wanting around his fingers as he spasmed slightly. 

Gabriel pumped his fingers intohim, teeth nipping Dean's neck as he worked him over.  Dean keened softly, turning his head to catch Gabriel's mouth as Dean's fingers curled tightly into the sheets.

"Fuck, you're good at this."  Dean puffed, shivering.

"Practice." Gabriel chuckled, crooking his fingers to find Dean's prostate.

Dean cried out, bucking forward, body convulsing as pleasure coursed through him.  Gabriel reached between Dean's legs to wrap a hand around his cock, pumping in time with each thrust of his fingers.

Dean moaned, hips rocking in these hapless movements, each panted breath taxed with a mewling sound.  He came with a sharp jerk after a long time of Gabriel working him over; his back bowed down beautifully, and he spilled out over his sheets as he rocked back onto Gabriel's fingers wantonly.

Gabriel looked far too smug when he felt Dean come into his hand, a contented little smile on his face. "I think I should do this more often."

Dean shuddered, turning his head back to nudge at his temple.  "We have a few days.  And I definitely wouldn't be complaining."

Gabriel chuckled softly, brushing at Dean's hand with his own. "I'm glad I met you, even if we did screw up a bit and get married."

Dean smiled, letting their fingers tangle, and he gave Gabriel's hand an affectionate little squeeze.  "Yeah.  Yeah, me too."

* * *

The water didn't smell like chlorine like he'd expected.  He wondered if that was a rich people thing, pool water that smelled like rosemary and mint, that was cool on his skin despite the heat of the sun boring down from above.  Dean paddled idly over to the edge of the infinity pool, staring out over the strip as he relaxed there, body aching a bit, though the worst of his hangover had passed a long time ago.  Humming, he let his head lull slightly as he stared out over the city, feeling eyes on him.

Dean knew Gabriel was watching from where he was mixing up their drinks at the in-home bar the luxurious suite had.  He knew it was because when Dean had stripped out of his towel to climb into the pool, where they'd decided to spend the next few hours blowing time until wherever it was Gabriel wanted to take them that night, Dean had been completely nude.  Turning over, Dean rested back against the edge of the pool, eyes warm on his husband's face; weird but true for the time being. 

"Are you gonna get in or are you gonna do that staring thing again?"  Dean teased mildly, grinning over at him.  "It's getting lonely in here."

"We've only been married a day, and you're already nagging me." Gabriel teased, carrying their drinks out.

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes fondly, and he eased up to him in the water, holding out an expectant hand-- ring glinting on his wedding finger, eyes bright with mirth.  "Only been married a day, and you're already complaining."

"I'm always complaining." Gabriel argued, handing Dean a cocktail in perfect gradient of yellow to red.

Dean hummed, taking it and letting a slow pull pass his lips as he let out a satisfied sound.  "Secret talent?" He asked, gesturing to the drink.

"I got spiked once in Tahiti and never trusted another bar tender to mix for me again." Gabriel shrugged.

Dean frowned, floating backwards, drink held up as he stared up at him expectantly-- there was plenty of pool after all.  "Bad time?"

"No, I had Cas with me. He's good with that kind of thing." Gabriel said, taking a sip of his cocktail.

"Cas?"  Dean's brow rose.  "Was that the guy you were talking to this morning?"

"Yeah, he's my little brother." Gabriel said.

Deansmiled.  "I've got a younger brother."

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked, sitting on the edge of the pool.

Dean nodded, taking another drink.  "Yeah.  His name's Sam.  He's a lawyer.  Works out in California, actually.  I'm surprised I haven't heard from him; he's big into tabloids."

"That'll be a fun phone call." Gabriel said, pausing for a long moment. "Sorry about that, by the way. I didn't think they'd pick up on your name so quickly."

Dean shrugged.  "I've never been famous before.  I can enjoy my couple of minutes."

Gabriel chuckled softly, slipping into the water next to Dean. "Might be more of a couple of weeks of fame."

Grinning, Dean set the glass on the edge, pressing close.  "If someone asks you about why you married me, will you tell them because I'm a fantastic lay?"

"I would, but my publicist would flay me alive." Gabriel teased.

Dean laughed softly.  "Oh?  Then what will you tell people?"

"It was your charming good looks and sense of humor." Gabriel replied.

Dean hummed, delighted.  "I like those answers.  I also like to think it's half true."

"Well, you are handsome, and you make me laugh, so it's not that much of a lie." Gabriel shrugged.

Canting his head, Dean pushed into his space, kissing the liquor off of his lips.  "Not much, no."

"When we get in, we should totally look at all the rubbish they've written. Half the time I think they pulled the articles out of their asses." Gabriel suggested.

Dean nodded.  "I like the sound of that."

Gabriel kissed him again, slow and lingering, "Y'know, if we actually make it inside."

Humming, he canted his head, lips parting in invitation.  "The question of the hour.  You should set your drink down, though.  Put your hands to better use."

"Should I?" Gabriel asked, putting his drink down despite his question.

"Mhmm," Dean let their noses bump.  "Limited time, remember.  You only get to touch me for so long.  You should take advantage."

Gabriel smirked at him, nipping playfully at Dean's lips as he let a hand trail down his chest. "We can do a lot in a few days."

Laughing softly, Dean waded closer, a hand slipping out of the water to curve around the back of Gabriel's neck, and he kissed him for a brief moment.  "Is that right?  And what would you like to do first?"

"Best not to get to involved, we're going out in a few hours.” Gabriel said, grinning lopsidedly "I get to show of my new husband."

Dean pouted, nudging at his nose with his own.  "Where are we going?"

"S'called the Sugar Factory, and man is it the greatest place on earth." Gabriel replied.

Dean's expression pinched.  "The candy restaurant?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yep."

Dean laughed softly, shaking his head.  "You're ridiculous."

"Chocolate martini's, Dean." Gabriel said, childlike in his excitement.

Dean rolled his eyes, kissing him soundly.  "You're cute."

"Shut up." Gabriel grunted.

Dean chuckled, swaying away from him in the water, and splashing him a bit.  "Make me."

Gabriel chased after him, "I will if you'd stop running away."

Dean waded away further right as Gabriel got close, laughing delightedly. Gabriel let out a huff, and he ended up slipping on the pool tiles as he swan after him. Dean barked out another laugh, moving close to him as Gabriel emerged with wet hair, looking a bit like a dripping puppy.

"C'mere," he said, ushering him close.

Gabriel moved up to him, pushing wet hair out of his eyes,  he lingered in Dean's space for a moment before he pressed down on his shoulders to dunk him under the water.  Dean came up sputtering, and he shook his head off dog style, giving Gabriel a dry look as water trickled down his face.

"Unnecessary vengeance."  He said with a frown.

"Sorry, dear." Gabriel retorted, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh," Dean touched his chest in faux appreciation.  "Sweetheart, you know I'd never hold a grudge against you."

Gabriel grinned at him. "Yeah, I'm just that awesome."

Abruptly, Dean pounced, surging at him through the water; he pushed all his weight onto Gabriel's shoulders, shoving him under the water with ease.

Gabriel spluttered as he was pushed under, popping back up dripping wet and a little annoyed. "What was that about unnecessary revenge?"

"Aw, babe, are you mad?"  Dean taunted.  "I can kiss it better if you need."

"I'd like that." Gabriel replied, looking expectantly at him.

Chuckling, Dean leaned in, pressing a kiss first to his nose, then to either cheek, and then a lingering one on his lips, enjoying the way Gabriel felt warm against him.  "Better?"

Gabriel's eyes fell shut, a soft smile curling his lips. "Yeah."

"Good." Dean said, pulling away.  "Come on, hubby, I wanna try that shower of yours out already."

"There's a sauna in there somewhere too, actually." Gabriel said.

Dean glanced over at him, brow raised.  "Oh, we are so having sex in the sauna."

"My thoughts exactly." Gabriel grinned, climbing out of the pool.

* * *

Gabriel couldn't get them out of the door fast enough. The Sugar Factory has always been his favorite place in Vegas, and he'd be content to blow the entirety of his fortune on their food. He'd ended up tugging a rather amused Dean through the door, though the look of childlike glee faded from his face the second he caught sight of a sadly familiar man in a neat suit, a politician's smile painted onto his face.

Abruptly, Gabriel hid behind a pillar, praying he hadn't been spotted. "Whatever you do, don't look to the left."

Dean glanced to the left, curiously.  "Why not?"

Gabriel gripped at his hand, tugging Dean away. "I know a guy over there, and I really, _really,_ don't want to deal with him right now."

"A friend guy?  Or a non-friend guy?"  Dean asked, following after him with a teasing grin, their fingers laced.  "Because I for one--"

"Gabriel!  Gabriel Novak, is that you?"  A boisterous voice broke over the small amount of people that were currently in the restaurant.

"Fuck." Gabriel muttered, closing his eyes for a second before he put on a strained smile and looked over at the owner of said voice. "Dick, hey. I didn't even know you were in town."

"Surprise." Roman replied, looking far too smug, pushing out a chair in invitation that Gabriel had little choice but take.

"If I try to strangle him, stop me." Gabriel hissed to Dean, too quiet to be heard.

Dean sat next to Gabriel, smiling to himself as he straightened out his button up.

"So the rumors are true. You did get yourself a new play thing." Dick said, giving Dean the kind of look usually reserved for a choice cut of steak.

Gabriel tensed visibly, shaking his head. "He's not a toy."

Roman held his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say."

"Dean Winchester, actually."  Dean held his hand out for Dick across the table, smile just a bit too sharp.  "And you are?"

Gabriel had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, squeezing at Dean's other hand from under the table.

Dick looked insulted for a moment, as though the concept of someone not recognizing him was foreign, shaking Dean's hand out of courtesy.  "Dick Roman."

"Roman," Dean hummed, pursing his lips as he settled back, lacing his fingers with Gabriel's in his lap.  "Is Dick short for anything?"

"Richard." Dick replied, expecting more recognition now that he'd plied Dean with information.

"Huh," Dean muttered, glancing at Gabriel for a moment before he looked back over at Dick.  "Doesn't ring a bell.  What is it that you do, Dick?"

Gabriel looked like he was about to kiss Dean when he spoke, so very amused by the flat look on Dick's face.

"I'm CEO of Richard Roman Enterprises." Dick said, assuming Dean didn't have the brains to figure out who he was and turning his attentions to Gabriel. "Pity he's dumb, otherwise I'd say you found a catch."

Gabriel smirked didn't fade, "He's smarter than you think."

"Actually, I have a Masters in Education."  Dean said, easy and unoffended.  "I've been thinking about getting a PhD in the Fine Arts.  English or something."

Gabriel beamed at Dean, almost proud. "See, he's got more of an education than I do."

Dick didn't seem amused, pinning both of them with a dead eyed stare. "Pity he's not as smart with his relationships."

"I dunno," Dean looked over at Gabriel, giving him a sappy looking smile that seemed devoted and adoring, the only tell being that mirthful glint in his eyes and the way his brow rose-- almost a challenge-- as he squeezed at Gabriel's hand pointedly beneath the table.  "Gabriel's attractive, funny, kind."  Dean glanced over at Dick, a devious smile curving over his lips.  "And he's seriously well hung."

Dick pulled a face, not particularly fond of the mental picture Dean’s words conjured up.

Gabriel squeezed at Dean's hand under the table, a grin curling his lips, equally as happy as it was smug. "And on that note, we need to be going. Tables waiting."

Dean stood with a hum, following after Gabriel as he pulled Dean along to a fairly secluded table near the back.  Pausing, Dean blinked a few times as the server pulled his chair out for him, and he settled into it with a pleasantly surprised look on his face.  His eyes were bright as he watched Gabriel slid into the booth half of the table across from him.

He took the menu from the well dressed woman, smiling up at her.  "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she replied with a polite smile.  "My name is Tasha, I'll be your server tonight.  I'll give you a chance to look at our menu while I go get some water for you two.  Sparkling or flat?"

Dean glanced over at Gabriel, brow raised.  "Sparkling or flat, sweetheart?"

Gabriel considered the question for a moment before he turned to their waitress. "Flat, I think."

She nodded, and moved away, and Dean nudged at Gabriel's foot under the table.  "So... Dick was a dick."

Gabriel nodded, grinning lopsidedly at him. "Yep. He's always like that too."

"And you deal with him frequently?"

"Only as often as I need to.' Gabriel said.

Dean's nose wrinkled.  "That sucks."

"Pretty much, yeah." Gabriel agreed.

"Well," Dean shrugged.  "At least we got away that time, right?"

"Yeah, uh- thanks for that, by the way." Gabriel said, offering a small smile.

"You're welcome," Dean replied softly.  "I didn't ruin anything, right?  Like a business deal goes south because your husband-of-the-month bad mouthed him?"

"I wouldn't work with that guy for all the money in the world." Gabriel said.

Dean smiled, huffing out a laugh.  "Good to know."

Gabriel's smile widened, leaning on the palm of his hand. "Actually, you probably did me a service. It'll keep him out of my hair for a while."

Dean's brow rose.  "Is that right?  Maybe you should take me out more often."

"I think I should." Gabriel agreed. "Should come to the obligatory Christmas parties with me. Keep me off the invite list for a few years.”

Dean snorted.  "I can be charming when I need to be too, y'know."

"Yeah, but I don't want to charm the bottom feeders, I want to get rid of them."

Humming, Dean nodded.  "I can do that too."

Gabriel chuckled softly, leaning back in his chair. "Pity I'm leaving you here."

"It is," Dean conceded.  "Maybe we'll have to make some kind of deal.  Gentleman's agreement kind of thing.  Where if you want to frighten someone away or get laid, you can give me a call and I can check my schedule."

Gabriel smiled at him. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Dean hummed.  "Good.  So... What's good at this joint?"

"Everything." Gabriel said. "Literally everything."

Dean chuckled.  "Alright.  This chocolate burger?"

Gabriel nodded his approval. "It's good too."

Dean let his eyes skim.  His foot rested against Gabriel's as he flipped through idly, their shoes squeaking slightly.  Gabriel smiled at him from over his menu, warm and affectionate and not the least bit worried about the growing soft spot he had for Dean.

Dean pursed his lips.  "What about fondu?"

"You really are perfect, aren't you." Gabriel joked.

"Nah," Dean grinned over at him.  "I just like chocolate."

"Funny, so do I."

"Huh," Dean canted his head.  "What a strange and random happenstance."

Gabriel gave a snort of laughter. "Pity we aren't in a Laundromat with a surplus of frozen yoghurt."

Dean's eyes widened minutely, and he smiled brightly.  "Careful.  You keep talking nerdy like that to me, and I might have to join you on that side of the table."

"Nerd is my second language," Gabriel retorted.

Dean let his eyes stray to the space on the booth seat next to him pointedly.  "Looking kind of lonely over there."

"Am I?"

"Mhmm," Dean nodded.  "Should I join you?"

Gabriel nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah, if you want."

Dean stood, slipping into the space next to him, their thighs brushing.

"Hey." Gabriel said, a charming grin on his face.

"Hi," Dean replied, smile curling slowly over his lips. 

"Is this the part where I get to seduce you with film references?" Gabriel joked.

Dean twisted slightly, head canting as he leaned in a bit.  "Yes.  Yes, I believe it is."

"The fires of Mount Doom aren't nearly as hot as you are." Gabriel said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

Dean barked out a delighted laugh, leaning back against the plush seating as he chuckled, head back.  His eyes were alight with it, and he glanced back at Gabriel after a moment, hand seeking his.  Dean laced their fingers a bit tentatively, and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Remind me to blow you later," Dean mumbled.  "You deserve it."

Gabriel grinned against Dean's lips, squeezing at his hand. "I'll do that."

"Good," Dean chuckled, kissing him again.  "Now let's order some fondu.  I could dig some chocolate and fruit."

Gabriel hailed their waiter, letting his eyes skim over the menu as she returned with their water.

"Can I take your order?" Tasha asked, pen and paper pad ready.

"We'll take the signature fondue, and I'll get a chocolate martini to wash it down."

Dean glanced at the drink menu briefly.  "And I'll take whatever this gummy worm thing is."

"Good choice." Tasha said, offering Dean a small smile as she took their orders. "Anything else?"

"No, I think that'll be it for now." Gabriel said, watching her leave.

Dean smiled to himself as he pulled his water close.  Taking a drought, he hummed, knee nudging at Gabriel's.  Gabriel turned to look at him, a soft smirk on his face as he bumped Dean's leg back.

"Know anymore terrible pickup lines?"  Dean teased.  "Or are Whedon and _Lord of the Rings_ the extent of your knowledge."

"I think you underestimate my store of shit pickup lines." Gabriel chuckled.

"I think I probably do too."

"It's actually a problem." Gabriel said, "But it has gotten me laid about a half dozen times."

"It'll get you a laid a lot more than that if you stick around long enough."  Dean chuckled.

"Afraid of commitment, remember," Gabriel reminded, trying for humor.

"Yeah," Dean breathed, their shoulders brushing.  "Yeah, me too."

"Lovely pair we make." Gabriel teased.

Dean hummed, nodding, fingers still tangled with his under the table.  "Kind of perfect."

Gabriel snorted indelicately, "Yeah, we're a match made in heaven."

"No, if you'll recall, it was definitely a match made in The Pit."  Dean teased right back, smile curling over his lips.

"Y'know, I got a brother called Lucifer." Gabriel said.

Dean barked out a laugh.  "You're kidding."

"No, my mother had a wicked sense of humor." Gabriel chuckled.

Dean grinned.  "What?  Did he kick too hard in the womb and take too long during delivery?"

"It took forty eight hours of labour to get him out." Gabriel said, "So she called him her little devil."

Dean snorted, nudging into his side again.  "Jesus, that's great."

"Yeah, Ma's alright."

"She's still around then?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, she still hanging on. I'll probably die before her. Stubborn old thing."

Dean smiled, bright and sort of adoring as he traced Gabriel's fingers.  "I feel that way about my mom sometimes too."

"They're funny like that, mom's." Gabriel said, a fond little smile on his face. "Mine's pushy, seventy five, can't walk and still tells me to clean my room."

"She must've had you late."  Dean said.  "Mine just hit the big five-o.  She's having a crisis."

"She had a bit of difficulty with getting pregnant for a while." Gabriel said, "And then came so many children."

"You have a lot of siblings, then?"  Dean asked, and there was a lull as their server came over, setting their drinks down.  Dean balked at the massive goblet she poured for him, fog frothing over the top edge, gummy worms hanging.  "Holy shit."

A smirk curled Gabriel's lips at Dean's reaction, amused even as he stole a gummy worm. "Three elder, five younger. Family gatherings are massive."

Dean swatted playfully at his hand, nodding to the server as she left them once more.  "Big family.  Big company.  Big cock.  Anything you got that isn't massive?"

Gabriel snorted out a laugh. "Ego?" He offered.

Dean made a face.  "No, I'm pretty sure that's big too."

"Guilty as charged." Gabriel said.

Dean grinned, pulling his goblet closer, taking a drink from the straw and humming.  "This is sweet.  Can hardly taste the alcohol."

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it great?" Gabriel said, slipping a hand over Dean's thigh, no ulterior motive, just enjoying the warmth.

Dean hummed his agreement, legs splaying a bit for him, comfortable under his touch.  "How's yours?"

Gabriel just smiled at him, a little dopey as he took a sip from his glass, ruining the perfect swirl of chocolate syrup. "It's a martini, made of chocolate. What do you think it's like?"

Dean leaned in, their noses bumping slightly, and he grinned.  "I dunno.  Why don't you give me a taste?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but offered Dean his glass all the same.

Dean snorted, grasping it and taking a delicate sip from it before he set it down with chuckle.  "I wasn't talking about that, y'know."

It took Gabriel a moment to understand, huffing out a laugh when he did. "You'll give people the wrong idea."

"I don't really give a damn about other people," Dean replied with a grin, taking another pull his goblet.

“That makes two of us." Gabriel grinned, raising his glass to take a sip.

Dean laughed again.  "That it does."  He said, leaning into his side.

By the time their food had arrived, they were all but sitting in each other’s laps.  Gabriel's hand was still on Dean's thigh, just resting there, and occasionally, Dean had rested his hand over it.  They talked idly-- about their mothers, fathers, brothers, about what their favorite movies were, favorite candy, favorite thing to do with their free time-- and they laughed with one another.  Dean was tracing some unknown pattern over the back of Gabriel's hand when they set the fondue down at their table.

The chocolate smelled rich, and the fruit looked fresh.  Dean was already warm, with affection and alcohol, and he leaned forward to spear a marshmallow, dunking it carefully in the chocolate before he sat back and offered it up to Gabriel with a coy grin. 

Gabriel just laughed at him. "You're ridiculous, you know that." He said, taking the marshmallow all the same.

"We're newlyweds, sweetheart."  Dean teased, spearing a strawberry and then dipping that one, taking a bite and moaning as he savored the perfect balance of sweet and tart, flavor sparking on his tongue.  "We might as well play the part."

"You keep making noses like that, and we'll have to get the rest of this to go." Gabriel warned, though it was halfhearted at best.

Dean grinned over at him, getting another piece of fruit coated in chocolate and holding it up for Gabriel to bite.  "I wouldn't exactly object."

Gabriel took the fruit offered to him, oddly careful as he took a bite. "You're incorrigible"

"Mhmm," Dean mumbled, leaning in and catching his mouth for a moment.  "The pineapple is good."

"It is." Gabriel replied, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"You should eat a lot more of it," Dean mumbled, giving him a pointed look, gaze just dark enough to translate his meaning.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Are you saying I taste bad?"

"I'm saying it wouldn't hurt if you tasted better."

"This is why flavoured condoms were invented." Gabriel shrugged.

Dean leaned in, lips brushing against his ear.  "But I like swallowing."

Gabriel huffed out a laugh. "Why? It tastes funky."

Dean pulled back, looking a bit prim.  "To _you_."

"Yeah, to me." Gabriel admitted. "Though, I do like it when you swallow."

Dean smirked, popping a strawberry into his own mouth.  "I know."

"But seriously, I commend you. Putting up with nasty tasting spunk." Gabriel said, taking a marshmallow.

Dean rolled his eyes, laughing as he leaned against the table, resting his head in his hand.  "You're fucking ridiculous."

"What?" Gabriel asked, smiling at him.

"Nothin'," Dean chuckled.  "My mom's just gonna kick my ass for marrying a crass son of a bitch like you."

Gabriel laughed, genuinely amused. "I'll behave for the parents, promise."

"You better," Dean said dryly, a bit preoccupied with another strawberry, dipping it into the melted chocolate deftly.

"Aw come on. I can behave for a few hours." Gabriel protested.

"That's yet to be seen."  Dean chuckled, biting into the fruit, chocolate smearing over his lips.

Gabriel's grin turned wicked as he leant in closer, kissing the chocolate off Dean's lips. Dean let out a delighted sound, head canting for him, their mouths slanting perfectly together for a moment. Gabriel was smiling when he pulled back, nipping playfully at Dean's lips. Letting out a breath of a laugh, Dean reached blindly for another piece of fruit-- pineapple again-- and he held it to Gabriel's lips without moving out of his space. 

Gabriel let Dean feed him, taking the offered fruit from his fingers gently. "You spoil me."

Dean kissed him again, chasing the tart taste off of his lips.  "Spoiling me, really."

Gabriel shrugged, "It kinda comes with the bank balance."

Dean hummed, pulling back again, squinting at him for a moment.  "I couldn't give a shit if you had money or not.  But it is a pretty nice bonus, seeing how the other side lives for a while."

There was something genuinely grateful about the smile on Gabriel's face. "I'll buy you shares in the moon"

Dean smiled at him, shaking his head as he leaned in.  "I don't need shares in the moon."

"Then what do you need?"

Dean tilted his head, eyes skimming over Gabriel's face, and his smile softened with affection.  Resting a hand against his chest, right over his heart, Dean nudged at his nose and let their lips ghost together for the briefest of moments.  Fingers curling into the soft material of Gabriel's shirt, he let his eyes grow heavy, and he let out a soft, content sigh, never letting their mouths quite touch.

"I'm a man of simple needs, Mr. Novak."  He muttered.  "And you're meeting every single of one of them just by letting me touch you."

Gabriel swallowed thickly, genuinely touched by the sentiment, ears burning as he looked away. "You're too good to me."

Dean frowned, free hand coming up to curve over his jaw, turning his face back to him.  "Not too good.  Just what you deserve."

And then they were kissing.  Dean took up the space, catching Gabriel's lips with his.  It was warm; heat was shared between them, mouths working together in a lazy mess, Dean's tongue flicking over the roof of Gabriel's mouth as the younger man pressed in close. 

Gabriel gave a soft whine, finding one of Dean's hands and clutching at it. When they finally parted for air, he averted his eyes, a flush creeping up his cheeks. "Thanks."

Dean pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek.  "Definitely my pleasure."

"This is not how I imagined this would go." Gabriel mumbled.

"Oh?"  Dean's brow rose.  "How did you think it would go?"

"Well, for starters, I thought you'd take me to court." Gabriel said.

Dean snorted, leaning back in his seat with a laugh.  "Please.  You think I can afford a lawyer?  Besides, we were drunk.  And I'm not looking for money, Gabriel.  I don't want to be tied down just as much as you.  Six months in one place is too much for me.  I'm not going to take you to court.  I'm not going to demand anything of you.  I'm just... hoping to have a good time with you.  Make the best of it while it lasts.  And if that means fucking for days in your hotel room, we'll go buy extra lube.  If that means you want to spend the rest of the time gambling with a bit of arm candy, I'll be happy to blow on the dice for you.  If you want me gone..." Dean shrugged.  "Then that's what I'll do."

"I don't want you to go." Gabriel admitted, "I kinda like the company."

Dean smiled, nodding.  "I know.  Me too."

"Maybe it'd be fun to show you off for a while." Gabriel offered.

"Anything you'd like," Dean replied, pulling back to take another pull from his drink.  "I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable."

"It'd keep people talking." Gabriel said.

Dean tilted his head.  "And do you want people to talk?"

"Even vultures like the paparazzi need to keep on their toes." Gabriel shrugged.

"Then we'll make them talk."

"And, y'know, I just like fucking with them." Gabriel admitted.

Dean grinned.  "Sounds like fun."

"It is." Gabriel chuckled.

Dean just smiled, turning his focus back on the food before them.  He picked at it idly, dipping his strawberries in, enjoying the taste with closed eyes, soft sounds, letting it settle on his tongue and flood his mouth.  Dean's elbows rested on the table, and Gabriel watched, comfortable silence settling as they ate together.

Before long, their glasses were empty, and Gabriel had relaxed back against the booth, content to pick at what was left of the fondue.  Dean hummed, pressing back against his side, their shoulders brushing.  He let his head lull, grinning faintly.

"That was good," he said in a breath, warmed from the alcohol.  "And I think I might be a bit drunk."

"You think?" Gabriel teased.

Dean stuck his tongue out petulantly.

"And here I was thinking I'd found someone with more maturity than me." Gabriel laughed.

"Not a chance."  Dean replied with a smile, leaning in to press a kiss to Gabriel's lips.

Gabriel smiled against Dean's lips, happier than he has been in a very long time.

"We should get outta here," Dean said between presses of their lips.  "Go back to your hotel room.  I really wanna try out that shower of yours, and by that I mean with you in it too."

Gabriel nodded, hailing their waitress again for the bill. "View from the balcony is pretty epic too."

Dean let out a little moan.  "I love your mind."

"Why thank you." Gabriel said, squeezing at Dean's thigh before he turned his attentions back to their waitress, taking the bill from her and glancing over it for a second to make sure all the figures added up before he paid.

Dean watched, brow raising at the tip he saw Gabriel jot down on the receipt.  As their server moved away with a smile, Dean whistled softly, looking impressed.

"I feel like you're trying to take her home and not me."  Dean muttered, eyes tracking the waitress as she left, a little envious of Gabriel's generosity-- not because of the money, but because of the attention.

Gabriel shrugged. "I appreciate good service."

Dean hummed, glancing back his way.  "C'mon.  Let's get going."

Gabriel peered at Dean as he got up. "You're not jealous are you?"

Dean gave him a dry look, though it wasn't exactly believable.  "No.  Why would I be?"

"Why _wouldn't_ you be?" Gabriel asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, catching his hand and tugging.  "Seriously, Gabriel?  Do you want me to bend over for you later, or not?"

"If you want to." Gabriel shrugged.

"Gabriel," Dean chided softly, lacing their fingers together.

Gabriel squeezed at his hand, tugging him closer to press a kiss to Dean's lips. "Come on, showers waiting."

Dean smiled, nodding.  "Yes.  Hell yes."

Gabriel shot a smug looking glance over to Dick Roman as he lead Dean out of the restaurant, still grinning like the cat that got the cream. Gabriel's expression dropped the second he got to the door and sighted the smattering of people crowded around the entrances, cameras in hand.

Dean pressed up against his back with a frown.  "What is it?"  Dean asked.

"Vultures found us." Gabriel mumbled, gesturing vaguely to the paparazzi. "I figured they'd catch up eventually."

Dean peered out.  "No way.  Seriously?  That's-- that's kind of awesome.  AndI mean it sucks, but awesome."

 "The novelty wears off when they start turning up at your door at six am." Gabriel said flatly, "Just don't say anything."

"Aw," Dean pouted.  "Taking all the fun out of it."

"Well... I guess if you wanted to fuck with them, I wouldn't object."

"Nah," Dean shrugged, leaning in, lips brushing Gabriel's ears as the flash of a camera went off outside the door.  "I'm too horny to bother fucking with anyone but you."

Gabriel chuckled softly, squeezing at Dean's hand as he led him out. "Here goes nothing."

At first, most of the photographers kept their distance, but eventually, like sharks to a carcass, they surrounded Dean andGabriel.

Dean felt like he could barely move in the mess of it.  He clutched to Gabriel's hand as they made their way around the corner and to the entrance of the Paris.  When they got there, doors held open for them, Dean slipped in front of Gabriel and pulled at his hand.

"C'mon," he said with a grin.  "Let's ditch these rats."

And then he was pulling Gabriel down an ally of slots.  They rushed through, and the paparazzi rushed to keep up, flashing pictures where they could and shouting questions.  Dean tugged Gabriel another direction, managing to lose the majority of them.  It wasn't until Dean started dragging him down towards the elevator by the faux Eiffel Tower, cutting around a corner just before anyone could see and pulling Gabriel down the hall towards the parking garage that they lost them.

In the elevator, Dean stopped, leaning against the wall with a laugh, panting.  Gabrielwas stunned to silence when they finally stopped, panting as he leant against the wall. After a moment, Gabriel burst out laughing, loud and so very amused.

Dean chuckled, glancing his way, adoring and amused.  "What?"

"You just-" Gabriel trailed off into more laughter. "Who are you? Aladdin?”

Dean snorted, head tipping back.  "Just you're regular old street rat, Jasmin."

"Who you calling princess, street rat." Gabriel retorted.

The elevator dinged, and Dean grinned lopsidedly at him.  "You."

"Personally, I think I'm more like the Genie." Gabriel shrugged taking Dean's hand again and tugging him out of the elevator.

"Yeah, but the Genie and Aladdin don't make out."

Gabriel snorted out a laugh, "True. So, are we just going to hide in the Paris until the vultures go away. "

"We're in the parking garage."  Dean grinned.  "I figured you could call that limo service of yours."

Gabriel looked around and nodded. "That works too."

He made quick work of ordering a car, rattling off their location and hanging up. When Gabriel finished tucking his phone away, Dean reeled him in, their lips meeting perfectly and lazily.  High on sugar, and alcohol, and each other. Gabriel let out an undignified sound as Dean's lips slotted with his, but responded all the same, having to stretch a little to reach Dean's lips.

Humming, Dean pulled back with a lazy grin.  "That was good," Dean said, stroking through his hair.  "I can't promise I won't get frisky in the car again."

Gabriel snorted, "I'm just irresistible."

Dean rolled his eyes.  "That right?"

Gabriel nodded, arrogant and self-sure. “Yep.”

Dean drifted closer, pressing to closer to Gabriel, hand lingering on his chest.  He let his gaze roam, lips curling up into a half-grin, like pure sex. 

"You're not the only irresistible one around here."

Gabriel swallowed thickly. "Yeah, I noticed."

"Did you?"  Dean teased, head tilting.  "Gee.  I wonder who."

"I uh- No idea." Gabriel mumbled, enraptured as Dean held his gaze.

"I'm pretty sure I have an idea."  Dean said, voice low, enticing as he leaned in just a bit more.

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked, unable to look away.

"Mhmm," Dean nodded slowly, hand slipping up to curl into the collar of his shirt.  "Want me to tell you?"

Gabriel nodded a little dumbly.

Dean's eyes flickered away, over Gabriel's shoulder, and then back as their noses bumped-- lips just out of reach.  "Me."  Dean muttered, making to lean in the rest of the way before he pulled away completely, eyes gleaming with mirth as the limo pulled up alongside them.  "Look at that, Mr. Novak.  Our ride is here."

Gabriel's focus broke, and he couldn't help but pout a little as they got into the limo. "We are having so much sex when we get back, you know that right?"

Dean chuckled, leaning back against the seats, eyes dark.  "I figured as much, yes."

Gabriel let out a little sound as he relaxed as best he could considering the bulge in his pants.

Dean licked his lips, looking positively devious.

"Am I in trouble?" He taunted.

Gabriel shook his head, "Not yet. Would you like to be?"

"I'm certainly playing with the idea," Dean replied with a smile.

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked.

"Mhmm," Dean replied, eyes trailing down over Gabriel.  "Want me to be?"

"I think I do." Gabriel said.

Dean let his legs fall open, a hand trailing up his own thigh, eyes locked on Gabriel's face.  "Idle hands.  They always get me in trouble.  Would it be torture?  Watching me touch myself while you don't get to?"

Gabriel's mouth went dry, and he nodded. "Yeah, it'd be pretty torturous."

Dean palmed his crotch through his slacks, letting out a soft moan as he head tilted back.

"You're going to kill me." Gabriel mumbled, melodramatic as ever.

"That's no good," Dean breathed, eyes dark when he looked back over at him.  "Then who will I find to fuck me until I can't see straight?"

"Some lucky son of a bitch." Gabriel muttered, shifting in his seat.

Dean squeezed himself through his pants, lips parting as he let out another soft sound.  "How do you want me first?  When we get back?"

"Over the first available space." Gabriel said flatly. "I don't think we'll even have time to get naked"

"We will," Dean said, back arching slightly as he continued to tease himself through his trousers.  "Plenty of time."

Gabriel groaned softly, cock twitching feebly. "You're going to make me walk through the hotel lobby hard, aren't you."

"Yes." Dean grinned.

"Wouldn't be thefirsttime." Gabriel mumbled.

Dean chuckled, but then let out a frustrated little sound.  "Fuck, I want you."

"Nearly there." Gabrielsaid.

"Can'tthe driver speed or something," Dean mumbled, almost petulantly.

"Impatient, are we." Gabriel teased.

"Tohave your cock in me?"  Dean shot back, looking at him with dark eyes.  "Yes."

Gabriel let out a laugh, "Patience.”

"Don'thave any," Dean mumbled, and then he was crawling into Gabriel's lap, their lips slotting perfectly together as they kissed.

Gabriel let out a soft sound, curling a hand into the hair at the back of Dean's neck. Dean echoed the sound, nipping teasingly, lips parting lips as they pressed closer together. Eventually, Gabriel had to pull back to breathe, panting softly as he looked up to Dean, eyes dark.

"You're ridiculously hot," Dean mumbled, rocking idly in his lap.

Gabriel snorted a laugh. "Flatterer."

"Nah," Dean canted his head, their lips catching again.  "Just honest."

Gabriel rolled his eyes fondly, pushing his hands up Dean's shirt. Dean bat them away, giving him a chiding look until Gabriel's hands settled at his hips.  Grinding down, Dean let out a little sound, nudging at Gabriel's nose gently.

"If you start touching me now, we might havetohave car sex again, and we don’t have enough time for that.”  Dean said with a small smile.

Gabriel huffed softly, leaning back in his seat. "We wait then."

"Doesn't mean I can't tease you," Dean muttered, rocking.

Gabriel shifted, smiling up at Dean when he noticed the smooth halt of their car.

"Not yet you're not." He smirked, shuffling Dean off his lap to climb out of the car.

Dean frowned, slipping out of the car after him, but he smiled softly as Gabriel took his hand. Gabriel laughed to himself, tugging Dean towards the hotel.


	6. Say Please

The presence of another body in Gabriel's bed, for once, didn't cause a surge of panic, recognizing the strong arm around his hips as Dean's. Shifting, Gabriel rolled onto his side, slipping out of Dean's grasp. There was something so very peaceful about the way Dean slept; face lax and youthful. Gabriel caught himself staring after a few long moments, foreign, but unusually warm affection welling up. It was enough to shock him out of his starring, and Gabriel cleared his throat as he shifted further away, the sudden surge enough to frighten him away.

This was only a temporary arrangement, and no matter how good it felt tohave someone with him, Gabriel knew he couldn'tget attached.  But Dean chuffed softly, face nuzzling against the pillow, leg half thrown overGabriel's beneath the sheets, and he looked too sweet to not kiss.  Gabriel felt like Dean might be the end of him.

A hand groped out blindly overthespace that Gabriel put between them, words slurred as Dean muttered them against the pillow, half awake.  "Too early.  You wake up too early."

"Old habits." Gabriel mumbled, leaning in after a moment of contemplation to kiss his cheek. "Go back to sleep."

"Sleep with me," Dean mumbled, eyes opening slowly, expression still soft with slumber.  "C'mere."

Gabriel moved in closer a little reluctantly, throwing an arm over Dean. Smiling, Dean curled in close, arm slipping up under his to lay lazily overGabriel's waist.  His fingers made idle patterns up and down Gabriel's spine, blinking tiredly as their noses bumped.

"Hi," he mumbled.

Gabriel offered a half smile, lulled back into relaxation by the steady run of Dean's fingers. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Come here often?"  Dean teased softly.

"Only when I need a break." Gabriel replied.

"This a good one?"  Dean asked, voice still soft with grogginess, tilting his head slightly as his lips parted in faint invitation.

"Yeah, actually." Gabriel admitted. "Met a really great guy."

Dean smiled, happy and dopily, nuzzling even closer.  "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I did." Gabrielsaid quietly.

"Funny."  Dean said softly, practically whispering, like it was some kind of conspiracy.  "Me too."

"Bet he's not as handsome as the one I found." Gabrielsaid.

"No," Dean agreed with a smile.  "But mine's smarter.  And he's got these great _hands_."

Gabriel looked skeptical. "So, of all his awesome traits, you like his hands?"

"You'd be surprised what a great pair of hands can accomplish, Gabriel."  Dean chided softly.

"Maybe you'll have to show me." Gabriel teased.

Dean hummed sleepily, eyes falling shut again.  "Later.  Unless you've got something stimulating to tell me about this man of yours?"

"He's cute when he's sleepy." Gabrielsaid.

Dean's nose wrinkled in distaste.  "Gross.  Get rid of him."

"Ithink it's funny." Gabrielsaid, slipping a hand down to find Dean's.

Their fingers laced and Dean smiled again, eyes fluttering open.  "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Gabrielsaid. "It's kind of adorable."

"You should stop calling me adorable," Dean mumbled.  "I might start blushing."

"I honestly can't see that being a bad thing." Gabriel teased.

"I can," Dean replied, nudging at his nose. 

"It'd be cute." Gabriel argued.

"No," Dean mumbled, shaking his head.

Gabriel chuckled softly, nudging at Dean's nose. "Bet it would be."

"You'll never find out," Dean said, teeth nipping at his lower lip.

"Won'tI?" Gabriel asked. "I can be very persistent."

Dean hummed.  "Nope.  Not gonna happen."

Gabriel shrugged, "I could always catch you unawares."

"Doubtful.  Very doubtful."  Dean grinned, leaning in to nip at Gabriel's lower lip.

"I'llget you one day." Gabrielsaid, nose crinkling as teeth grazed his lip.

Dean chuckled, leaning back from him, hands reaching up to stroke through his hair.  "You've only got me for, what, three more?  Better make it quick."

Gabriel shrugged, "Maybe you'll be unable to resist my charms and follow me home."

"Ask me nicely, maybe I'll say yes."  Dean teased.

"I could give you the west wing." Gabriel snarked.

Dean laughed.  "Your house has _wings_?  Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, it's more of a section really. But, yeah, my house has wings."  Gabrielsaid, only a little smug.

Dean chuckled, moving closer, catching his lips in a lingering kiss.  "I might take you up on that.  A whole wing to myself?  At least until I find my own place in California?"

"Good luck, prices keep going up." Gabrielsaid, "Y'know, it was cheaper for me to buy an island off Chile than it would have been toget a flat in London."

"Oh my god.  Stop talking about how much you own."  Dean huffed with a smile, shaking his head.  "You don'thaveto impress me, ya know."

Gabriel shrugged. "Works on everyone else."

Dean's brows furrowed, and he propped himself up on his elbow to look down at him, head resting in his hand.  "Why do you think you need to impress me?"

"Maybe it'll keep you interested.”  Gabrielsaid, trying to pass it off as casual, though it came out a little desperate.

Dean shook his head, smiling softly when he saw Gabriel's expression drop a little.  "I'm already interested, Gabriel.  For a lot of reasons, actually, and not a single one of them has to do with your money."

Gabriel tried for a smile, but it ended up as more of a grimace, "That's a first."

Frowning, Dean pushed Gabriel onto his back, shifting until he was sitting in the other man's lap, knees at each side of Gabriel's waist, hands resting on his abdomen as he stared down at him.  Dean leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek even as Gabriel's hands came to rest at Dean's hips.  Tilting his head, Dean pressed a kiss to his other cheek.

"You're smart.  You're funny."  He muttered, peppering affection along his jaw.  "You're easy on the eyes.  You're kind.  What's not to like, Gabriel?"

"My over inflated ego." Gabriel offered, tensing for a split second under the affection Dean laid over him.

Dean kissed his lips.  "The fact that you're talking about it just goes to show how small it actually is.  You're a good person, Gabriel.  I like that.  I like _you_.  No amount of money can change that."

"If you're trying to flatter me, it's working." Gabrielsaid, a little desperate as he clutched at Dean's hip.

"Gabriel," he breathed, framing his face with his hands.  "I like you.  Nothing you say is going to change that."

"I'd say I pity you, but Ithink you might get mad." Gabrielsaid, a bitter little smile quirking his lips.

"You're right," Dean nodded.  "I will.  But that still won't make me like you less."

Gabriel huffed out a laugh, dry, and humorless. "At least Ihave you."

"Shut up," Dean rolled his eyes, catching his lips in a harsh kiss until they were both breathless.  "If you're done with your self-pity, you can fuck me.  Otherwise, I'm going to go take a bath."

"I love my self-pity. I roll in it every day." Gabriel retorted, smiling crookedly at him.

"I'm taking a bath," Dean replied, shifting off of him and pushing onto his feet.  "You can join me if you want."

"Yeah, why not." Gabriel shrugged, not really wanting to be alone.

"Come on, then."  Dean held out a hand for him-- the one with the wedding ring on it, silver a lovely contrast tothe tan of his skin-- face expectant. 

Gabriel stared at the ring for a moment, head tilted just so before a soft smile curled his lips, taking Dean's hand. "Since we're married, does that mean I can give you dumb pet names?"

"Sure thing, sweetie."  Dean replied with a grin, pulling him to his feet and padding towards the bathroom. 

"You realize that you just gave me permission to call you schnookums whenever I want." Gabrielsaid.

"Only if you make it up to me with lots of orgasms."  Dean tossed back, bending overto crank the faucet on after stopping at the tub. 

Gabriel chuckled to himself. "I'd call you Booberella, but you don'thavethe tits for it."

Dean's nose wrinkled.  "Even if I _did_ , I'd probably slap the shit out of you."

"Yeah, probably." Gabriel conceded.

Once the water was warm, Dean plugged up the drain, letting the tub fill.  They let the silence settle comfortably between them before he finally cut off the water, stepping in with a content sound.  Looking Gabriel's way expectantly, he gave him a coy smile.

"Join me?"

Gabriel slid into the water, just shy of being too warm, settling in comfortably. "You're kinda awesome, you know that."

"Am I?" Dean smiled, settling comfortably across from him, the tub big enough to accommodate the both of them within it.

"For a teacher, that is." Gabriel added, all tease as he looked over at Dean.

"Oh?" Dean laughed slightly, flicking water at Gabriel's face.  "For a stripper?"

"Strippers are better company than teachers, I've found." Gabriel said, nose crinkling as water splashed his face.

"Too bad I'm both."  Dean grinned.

"You're the exception." Gabriel shrugged, settling down into the tub until his chin touched the water.

Dean smiled over at him, foot brushing his leg beneath the water.  "That's good.  Seems like I'm the exception in a lot of cases."

Gabriel hummed softly, shifting his leg under Dean's, eyes falling shut as he soaked. Dean watched him quietly for a moment.  Smiling to himself, he settled back against the edge of the tub.  After a few minutes, he shifted, breaching the space between them until he was slipping comfortably into Gabriel's.

When amber eyes flickered open, Dean shot Gabriel a grin, arms slipping around the other man's waist as they moved beneath the warm water to slot together side by side. Their legs tangled, and Dean pressed his nose to Gabriel's temple, letting out a little breath as he felt Gabriel's hand settle at his hip to pull him closer.

Gabriel smiled at him, settling close. "Hey."

"Hi," Dean mumbled against his cheek.  "What's a guy like you doin' with a guy like me?"

"I've been asking myself the same question." Gabriel said. "But I like you, so it's okay."

Dean laughed softly against his skin, warm and open as he pressed in closer.  "Alright then."

"Though, if I'm going to be honest. I think it was the lap dance." Gabriel said, mostly joking.

Dean rolled his eyes, pressing closer.  "It was totally the lap dance."

Gabriel didn't even have the decency to blush, "You're good at it."

"That's why I got hired, actually."  Dean muttered.

"No, really?" Gabriel asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dean chuckled.  "Don't like the idea of me giving other people lap dances?"

"Well, if you did now, it'd be infidelity. Marriage and all." Gabriel shrugged, trying to pass off the little flare of possessiveness than ran through him. "But it's your job."

"Not anymore," Dean said, almost offhandedly. 

"No?" Gabriel asked.

"Nah," Dean shrugged.  "I quit yesterday instead of calling in sick.  Figured I'm leaving soon, might as well not put it off."

Gabriel let out a huff, mildly amused. "What will you do now?”

"Dunno," Dean shrugged.  "I could try being a bartender."

"You'd probably be good at that too." Gabriel said. "Maybe I'll drop by one time."

"I could give you lap dance," Dean teased with a faint laugh.

"Wouldn't say no." Gabriel said, resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled softly, hiding it against Gabriel's temple.  "Free drinks and a lap dance then.  For my first, last, and only ex-husband."

Gabriel smiled against Dean's neck, "I think I like that title."

"Yeah?"  Dean asked, raising his hand out of the water, ring glinting on his finger, voice chiding but soft with a playfulness.  "Like the idea of me only ever getting married to you, huh?  Greedy."

"Maybe a little" Gabriel admitted, glancing up at Dean.

Dean caught his gaze and held it for a long, quiet moment before he offered a lopsided grin.  "Only a little?"

"Maybe a smidge more than a little." Gabriel conceded.

Dean's gaze flickered between his eyes, and then he was leaning in, their lips sealing perfectly together as Dean cupped Gabriel's jaw. A soft sound was lost between them, and Gabriel went lax against him, oddly trusting as Dean pressed up to him. Their tongues met in a languid slide, and Dean let out a little moan as Gabriel's flicked over the roof of his mouth, heat rushing through him as they kissed.

Gabriel wound his arms around Dean's neck to keep him close, pulling back from his lips for the briefest of seconds to take a breath before their lips sealed again.  Dean all but melted against him.  He let out a satisfied sound, arms tightening around Gabriel's waist, and the water splashed, lapping up the sides of the large tub as they pressed together.

Breaking their kiss, Gabriel caught his breath, smiling up at Dean, dopey, and satisfied. Dean returned the look, expression soft, and he traced the line of Gabriel's nose with his own for a moment.

"I really think we should crawl back in bed after this," Dean muttered.

"Yeah, we should." Gabriel agreed, letting his eyes fall shut, just enjoying the affection.

Dean's fingers trailed up his spine, and his lips brushed the corner of his mouth.  "...I think I've decided something."

Gabriel cracked open an eye to look at him. "And what would that be?"

"Today?"  Dean replied, voice low as he nosed Gabriel's jaw, tipping the other man's head back so that he could mouth over his throat.  "I'm going to worship you.  Anything and everything you want because I could spend all day kissing you from head to toe."

Gabriel let Dean move his head, lax in his arms. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. You can worship me if you like."

"I'd very much like," Dean mumbled against his skin, tongue dipping into the hollow of his throat before dragging along his collarbone, lapping up beads of water.  "By the time I'm done with you, you won't have any doubt of your worth."

"You can make me your new god." Gabriel said, trying to cover up the twinge that came with Dean's intentions.

Dean hummed, almost purred, and his eyes were dark when he pulled back enough to meet Gabriel's gaze.  "Are you a benevolent god, Gabriel?  If I'm bad," he muttered, leaning in and nipping at his lower lip.  "Do I get reprimanded?"

"Punishment will fit the crime." Gabriel said evenly.

"Is that so?"  Dean breathed, their lips pressing together once again, but only for a brief moment.  "And what sins have I committed so far?"

"I might decide to punish you for being too attractive," Gabriel said, mostly in tease, "but you can't help that."

Dean snorted, shaking his head with a laugh.  "I'm not _that_ attractive, Gabriel."

Gabriel gave him a dry look.  “You’re probably the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”

Dean swallowed thickly, gaze flickering from eye to eye again before he cleared his throat and glanced away.  "Alright, c'mon, out of the tub.  I want to start the worshiping early unless you've got other plans for the day?"

Gabriel shifted out of Dean's grip so he could get out of the tub.  "I've got nothing on."

"Good," Dean breathed, pulling himself out as well, and plucking up a towel so that he could pat himself dry.  "Because I'm fully planning on ravishing you."

"Usually I'm the one doing the ravishing." Gabriel said, picking up a towel to dry himself off.

Dean smiled.  "I'd be happy to be ravished if you want."

"Nah, I think I'd like the attention." Gabriel said.

"Good," Dean grinned, reaching over to drain the tub as he set his towel on the rack.  "Get in bed then."

"Yes, sir." Gabriel retorted, dropping the towel to lie out over the bed.

Dean chuckled, following after him.  He crawled onto the bed, leaning over Gabriel with a smile.  Pressing in, Dean let their lips brush in tease.

"Y'know, it's probably not a good idea to taunt your god." Gabriel said, giving Dean a pointed look.

"Probably," Dean muttered in agreement, but continued to ghost his lips over his skin-- across his cheek, against his jaw, and down his neck.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Gabriel said, faintly warning as he let Dean lay attention over his neck.

Dean smiled as he reached his collarbone, tongue dipping out to dragged over his skin before he blew over it, earning a shiver.  "What'll you do?"

Gabriel huffed out a soft sound, tinged with a laugh. "Might snap. Could smite you."

" _How_ will you smite me?"  Dean teased. 

"The conventional way.  With much grandeur and theatrics." Gabriel replied.

Dean bit at his pulse point.  "In that case, I've been a very, _very_ bad boy, Gabriel."

"Have you now?" Gabriel asked, arching his neck back. "Tell me what you've done wrong?"

Dean hummed against his skin.  "I've fallen to lust.  Let myself grow affection for someone I hardly know.  I've... not given you proper devotion."

"No, you really haven't. Should probably start showing some proper devotion before I get angry."  Gabriel said, enjoying the feeling of lips against his skin.

"What if I want you angry?"  Dean said, voice soft.

"Then you're a foolish mortal." Gabriel replied, teasing at him.

"Am I?"  Dean leaned up, nudging at his nose. 

"But I guess you're my foolish mortal, so I might cut you some slack." Gabriel said, smiling crookedly up at him.

Dean returned the look.  "You could always teach me the errors of my wicked ways later."

"You're really looking for a bit of punishment, aren't you?" Gabriel asked.

Dean shrugged.  "I'm into repentance."

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked.

Dean hummed, kissing him soundly.  "Yes."

"Guess you're lucky you got such an active god." Gabriel said, slipping a hand into Dean's hair.

"Very, _very_ lucky."  Dean murmured.  "In fact, I kind of feel like thanking my god for being so active."

"I'd really appreciated it." Gabriel hinted.

Dean hummed, mouth trailing down over his skin.  He teased his way over Gabriel's chest, his stomach, laying kisses at the line of his hip before he finally took the obvious hard on Gabriel was sporting in one of his hands.  Glancing up, green eyes glinting wickedly, Dean licked up his length from base to head in one, slow slide of his tongue.

Gabriel blew out a hiss of a breath, gripping at Dean's hair. "Keep going like that, and I might just bless you."

"Could suck your cock all day, Gabriel."  Dean mumbled, kissing along a thick vein that pulsed with Gabriel's obvious want.  "Would you like that?  I could be very good if you wanted me too.  On my knees for you the second you asked.  The perfect husband you never wanted."

Gabriel groaned softly, hips rolling slowly. "I'd like that."

"I know," Dean said, grinning, and he met his gaze for a long, lingering moment.  "All you have to do is ask."

The words were heavy, weighted with meaning.  It ratcheted the tension, but then Dean's lips were wrapping around him, and he was sinking down onto his cock.  His mouth was hot and wet and welcoming, and he _sucked_ , hard and greedy as Gabriel's fingers tightened almost painfully in his hair.

Gabriel chose to pointedly ignore the weight in Dean's words, focusing instead on the heat around his cock, keeping Dean's head in place to distract himself from the rush of affection that threatened to overcome him. Dean moaned as Gabriel kept him on his cock, lips stretched obscenely around the girth of him.  His tongue undulated, and he sank down deeper, the head of Gabriel’s length hitting the back of Dean's throat like an invitation to take whatever he wanted.

Gabriel glanced down at him, groaning softly as his hips bucked up, pushing Dean's head down until he'd swallowed his cock. Dean took him until his nose was buried in the soft hair at the base of his length.  He let out a sound of satisfaction, and it sent vibrations up Gabriel's shaft as Dean sucked greedily at him.  Dean wanted to make him come, just like that, buried down his throat and Dean swallowed purposefully around him. 

Gabriel's hips bucked up, giving in to the heat that curled at the base of his spine, thrusting into Dean's mouth.  Breathless sounds fell from his lips until he couldn't take it any longer, hips jerking up as he came with a muffled keen. Dean swallowed every bit of it down before pulling off and panting heavily.  Pressing his forehead to the jut of Gabriel’s hip, Dean shuddered, breath hot against Gabriel's skin as he pet soothingly over Gabriel's flank.

Gabriel rubbed at Dean's neck, panting softly as he coaxed him back up. "Has anyone ever told you you're really good at that."

"You just did."  Dean replied with a smile, kissing his cheek.

Gabriel huffed out a laugh, laying a lazy arm over Dean's body.  Dean hummed, curling into his side.

"One day, maybe I'll get you to teach me how you do that." Gabriel said.

"A lot of popsicles." Dean said.

Gabriel snorted indelicately, "Seriously?"

"It was a really hot summer when I was sixteen," Dean replied.  "My friend Victor and I spent a lot of time sucking on otter pops.  I thought my mouth was gonna be purple until Christmas."

Gabriel seemed to find this very amusing, head tipped back as he laughed. "You learnt how to give head by eating popsicles?"

"Yeah," Dean shrugged, but he was smiling.  "It worked, didn't it?"

"It definitely worked." Gabriel agreed.

Dean propped himself up on an elbow, head resting in his hand as he grinned down at him.  "Good."

Gabriel looked up at him, lazy as he reclined over the bed.  Dean hummed, leaning in, and he pressed a scatter of kisses over his skin.  Languid and content, he laid affection along Gabriel’s chest, free hand tracing invisible patterns over his side.  Gabriel sighed softly, letting Dean do as he pleased, lazy hands trailing over the back of his neck.

After a while, Dean pressed his face to the side of his neck, breathing him in. 

"You hungry?"  Dean asked, kissing the softly beating pulse under his jaw. 

"Yeah, actually." Gabriel replied.

"This place has a butler," Dean said, lifting his head curiously.  "It got room service, too?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Of course it's got room service."

"Good," Dean kissed him soundly and then twisted around to reach for the phone on the bedside table.  "I'm ordering."

Gabriel shrugged, "Yeah, go ahead."

"You allergic to berries?"

"Nope." Gabriel said.

"Awesome," Dean replied.

The phone call only took a few minutes, and Dean ordered a few things that Gabriel didn't really pay attention to.  He was a bit too distracted by the flex of muscle in Dean's back and ass as he faced away from him, pinning the phone between head and shoulder while he spoke.

A little smile curled Gabriel's lips, smug as he watched Dean, pleased that he'd managed to find him.

When Dean hung up, he turned back around, brow raised curiously as he slipped back up against him.  "What's that look for?"

"Nothin', I'm just thinking." Gabriel said.

"Well, stop thinking."  Dean said, a wicked grin on his lips.  "We've got ten minutes to kill."

"You planning something?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes," Dean replied, kissing him briefly.  "You'll like it."

"Will I?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You like it when I ride you, don't you?"

Gabriel nodded, jaw falling faintly slack as he processed Dean's words. "Yeah."

"Then you'll like it."  Dean said, a decidedly devious expression on his face.

"You just keep on getting better, don't you," Gabriel said.

"Not really," Dean shook his head even as he tangled his hand in Gabriel's hair.  "I just like you.  And we've got a limited amount of time to explore that.  Why not make the best of it?"

"Maybe I'll keep you." Gabriel shrugged, trying to sound casual.

"Maybe I'll let you," Dean replied.

Gabriel tipped his head back into Dean's hand. "You'd be good company."

"I'd be the best company," Dean smiled, their lips pressing together.  "Can't you just imagine it?  Having someone who's constantly horny in your bed?"

"It'd be perfect" Gabriel agreed.

Dean huffed out a little laugh.  "Easy, Gabriel, keep talking like that and you'll get my hopes up."

"But it would be. You're always horny, I have the libido of a fertility god." Gabriel pointed out.

Chuckling, Dean pressed flush against him.  "Is that right?  Match made in Vegas?"

"Match in Vegas. I like that." Gabriel said.

"When we do an expose about how we got together that's what we'll title it," Dean muttered, obviously joking.

Gabriel laughed, low and rich. "Yeah, it should be."

Dean chuckled, resting close, arm draped around Gabriel's waist.  His expression was soft, near adoring, and he traced the line of Gabriel's nose with his own, humming.

Gabriel let his eyes fall shut, lips flicking up for a brief second into a warm smile.

Dean let out a soft sound, their legs tangling as they pressed flush.  "I am getting dangerously used to this."

"Should I stop?" Gabriel asked, mostly teasing as peered up at him through half lidded eyes.

"No," Dean said in a breath, and it made Gabriel's heart ache at the tone.  "No, I'm going to take advantage of you for as long as you're here.  And when you say goodbye, when you kick me out of your bed, that'll be it."

Gabriel curled his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him in, like he could keep him there if he tried hard enough. "You've still got three days of exploitation."

"And I am going to exploit the _hell_ out of you.  Particularly while in this bed.  Probably on other surfaces too."

Gabriel cracked a grin. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Dean confirmed, kissing him briefly.

Gabriel hummed against Dean's lips, fingers carding through his hair. "Maybe you should start before I find someone better to exploit me."

"Patience," Dean mumbled.  "We have food coming in five.  I really don't want someone walking in on me."

"Not your thing." Gabriel teased.

Dean's brow rose slowly, an easy smile curling over his lips.  "Figured it wasn't yours."

"It'd be a shitty headline." Gabriel admitted. "I don't think we wanna go there."

"That's a shame," Dean said, pushing him onto his back as he moved to lean over him, breath hot against his ear as he spoke.  "Bet you we'd make a pretty picture, lover.  Me riding you.  Your cock in my ass while you made me moan.  Bet you you'd buck extra hard when they walked in, just to prove you could make me scream."

Gabriel's lips parted, breath hitching as he was pushed back, giving no resistance. "You know I would."

"You'd like it," Dean's teeth dragged over the lobe of his ear.  "You'd get off on it, claiming me in front of someone.  Bet you'd even try to get me off, right then, right there-- so you could make sure that everyone knew I was _yours_."

Gabriel shuddered as teeth grazed his ear, groaning softly as his mind painted pictures for him. "I already know you're mine.”

"Am I?"  Dean mouthed down his neck, tongue hot over his skin as he licked up.  "Are you so sure?"

"You beg for me too much to be someone else's." Gabriel said, slipping a hand over the swell of Dean's ass.

Dean let out a breathy moan against the curve of his jaw, shifting against him.  "You like that too, don't you?  Like to know how needy I get for you.  You like it when I beg."

"I think I might love it when you beg." Gabriel teased, "But I'd have to hear it again to be sure."

"Maybe later you can tie me up," Dean whispered, a promise against his skin.  "See how much you can really make me beg."

Gabriel smirked, fingers slipping along the cleft of his ass. "I'd like that."

Dean let out a soft sound, hips rocking back.  "Later.  You can tie me up, make a mess of me.  Ruin me for anybody else."

"After breakfast." Gabriel said, stomach growling as if on cue.

Dean smiled.  "Okay."

Gabriel returned his smile, crooked and smug as he circled the tip of a finger around Dean's rim. Dean gasped softly, shifting against him, heat rushing through him.  Gabriel shifted under him, free hand drifting between Dean's legs to palm at his growing erection.

Dean moaned, face burying against his neck as his hips jerked forward.  There was a faint curse muttered against his skin, and he rocked slightly in his hold.  Gabriel let him move, slipping the tip of a finger past Dean's rim.

"Gabriel," he gasped softly.

"What?" Gabriel asked, a wicked looking glint in his eyes.

Dean whined, biting at a spot beneath his jaw.  "Tease."

Gabriel only laughed, wrapping a hand around Dean's cock and squeezing gently.  Dean's breath came out sharply, eyes fluttering for a moment, and he shifted until he was sitting up in his lap.  His hand fell over where Gabriel had his wrapped around the length of him, and he guided it up and then back again, their gazes locked.

"You gonna make me do all the work?"  Dean asked in a breath.

"Maybe." Gabriel shrugged, twisting his wrist at the head of Dean's cock. "Or maybe not."

Dean let out a soft cry, shuddering, their hands moving in a lazy pace over him. 

A loud, and slightly jarring buzz echoed through the suite, and Gabriel grinned up at him, giving a final stroke over Dean's cock before he slid out from under him, snagging a robe in the way out. "Breakfast’s served."

Dean huffed out a breath, slumping back against the sheets with a groan.  "You better get your ass back in here when you're done, Gabriel."

"I dunno, I feel like playing black jack, might duck into a casino after." Gabriel called back, tying the robe so he could get the door, smiling at the platter bearing staff member as he took their breakfast from her.

Gesturing for her to remain for a moment, Gabriel padded back in to retrieve his wallet, giving her a generous tip and a crooked looking smile as she left, taking the platter back into the bedroom.  He nearly dropped it when he caught sight of Dean, sprawled out over the sheets, fingers slick and deep within himself as he pumped an idle hand over his own cock. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Gabriel said, cock twitching with interest as he set the platter down.

Dean met his gaze, moaning softly, and his lips curled into a slow grin.  "Taking too long."

"I had to tip the porter lady thing." Gabriel said.

"Gonna join me, or just watch?"  Dean asked, eyes dark.

It didn't take any further prompting for Gabriel to shrug off the robe and move to settle on the bed.  Dean pulled him close instantly, their lips meeting in a messy clash as they pressed flush together.

Gabriel gave a soft groan, hands either side of Dean's head to keep his upper body elevated as their lips met. Their tongues tangled, slick and sliding, and Dean sucked at Gabriel's in tease as he hitched a leg up at his hip. 

Gabriel rolled his hips, grinding down against Dean's thigh, breaking the kiss to take a breath, "Breakfast will go cold."

"Let it," Dean muttered, pulling him down for another kiss.

The sound Gabriel made was lost between them, grinding against Dean's leg.  Dean shifted his weight, pushing Gabriel back onto the mess of sheets as he straddled him.  Their lips never broke apart as he moved, settling over him, and then guiding Gabriel's length into himself with a heady groan that Gabriel was happy to swallow down. 

When they were joined, Dean gasped in a breath as their mouths parted, rocking subtly as he adjusted to him again.  Gabriel panted softly, hands falling to his hips out of reflex, encouraging the roll of Dean's hips. Dean moaned softly, sitting up as he set a steady, slow pace. Gabriel's neck arched as the tight heat of Dean's body worked over him, each breath tainted with a soft sound.

Dean let his head lull back, riding him easily, like was made for it.  He groaned, long and low, panting softly as he sank down onto him over and over.  Muscles flexed beneath his skin, body rolling with each movement of his hips gracefully, like a dance just for Gabriel.

Gabriel's breathing caught as he watched Dean move, wrapped up in the flex of his body and the perfect heat that curled between them.  Dean let the pace increase as hands urged him, warm against his hips, and he felt that sinfully hot coil tighten low in his stomach.  Slowly, slowly as they worked together in an idle passion.

"C'mon, faster." Gabriel insisted, bucking under him.

Dean cried out softly, riding out the thrust of Gabriel's hips, but he kept his pace slow.  "Make me."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"Yes," Dean said, panting softly, nodding with a lazy smile.  "Yes, actually, we do."

Gabriel bucked again, trying to get him to hurry up. Dean mewled, hips jerking slightly, and his nails left lines over Gabriel's skin. Taking hold of his hips to keep him still, Gabriel thrust up into him, sharp and harsh.

Dean let out a wrecked noise, over and over as Gabriel filled him with rough, deep strokes.  Each time he sank into him, it earned a sound, hands scrambling over Gabriel's skin as the other man sent him closer and closer to the edge.  He tried to buck, sweat glistening on his skin, body held still so that Gabriel could move inside of him. Gabriel panted as he took Dean, grunting out soft curses as heat climbed higher and higher. His pace faltered, hips jerking up a few last times before he came, grunting as he spilled deep into Dean.

It was the sensation of Gabriel coming into him that left him falling in ecstasy.  Crying out softly, he spilled out over Gabriel's stomach in messy spurts, shuddering as he rutted down onto him.  Panting softly, he settled there in his lap, flush and satisfied as he stared down at him. 

"You're impatient," he mumbled.

Gabriel chuckled softly, leaning up and nipping playfully at Dean's lips. "You're only getting that now?"

Dean moaned softly, resting against his chest.  "Kind of.  I like it, though."

"Good, because I'm not changing." Gabriel said.

"I'd never ask you to," Dean said softly, pecking a kiss on his lips.  "Not ever."

Gabriel paused for a moment. "No, you wouldn't, would you?”

Dean smiled, shaking his head.  "I like you.  Just like this.  Greedy and impatient and secretly a giant teddy bear.  The sex helps too, though."

"I am not a teddy bear." Gabriel protested.

"You think I didn't see the tip you left the waiter last night?"  Dean asked, kissing him again.  "Or the way you treated the girls at the strip club?  You're kind.  You're sweet."

"I know how to treat people so I get better service." Gabriel argued. "It's entirely self-serving."

Dean smiled, though there was something knowing in his look.  "Of course."

Gabriel nodded once, satisfied Dean understood. "Now, if you'd get off me we can have breakfast."

Dean kept him pressed back against the mattress, shaking his head, and he sat up.  Wiping the come off of Gabriel's stomach with the edge of the sheet, Dean then leaned over and pulled the platter onto the bed next to them.  Taking the silver top off, he smiled at the sight of assorted fruits, whipped cream and chocolate sauce.  Humming, Dean plucked up a chunk of pineapple and bit into it with a moan.

Gabriel shifted to sit up a little, rolling his eyes fondly, "At least feed me then."

"Patience," Dean chided, shifting slightly, and he dipped a strawberry into the chocolate before holding it to Gabriel's lips.

Gabriel took a bite from the offered fruit, tracing idle hands over Dean's hips. Dean smiled, leaning in to lick a bit of chocolate off his lips.  Reaching over again, he scooped up a dollop of whipped cream on his pointer finger, and smeared it over Gabriel's collarbone with a wicked little grin.  Dean hummed as he licked it away.

"Oh, okay." Gabriel muttered, arching into his lips.

Dean chuckled.  "I told you that you'd like it."

Gabriel smiled at him. "You know me too well."

Dean hummed, kissing him.  "What do you want next?  There's blackberries."

"I like blackberries." Gabriel said, slipping a hand over the curve of Dean's ass.

Dean offered him a smile, reaching over to pluck up a large berry, cold and shiny with sugar crystals as he pressed it to Gabriel's lips. They parted for him, and Gabriel took the berry from his fingers gently. Dean let out a soft sound, rewarding him with a kiss.

"People should eat like this all the time." Gabriel said, smiling up at him, lips stained dark red.

Dean chuckled, reaching for another blackberry and placing it carefully between his teeth as he leaned over him. Gabriel took it carefully, tongue flicking out to catch the sugar that had coated Dean's fingertips. Smiling brightly, Dean kissed him for a long and lingering moment.  Gabriel hummed against his lips, one of his hands finding its way into Dean's hair.

It tasted like sweet berries and sugar, their tongues meeting lazily as they kissed. Gabriel pulled back when he needed to breathe, smiling lazily up at him. Dean chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  Reaching over, he grabbed another strawberry, popping it into his own mouth before he dipped a finger into the bowl of chocolate, bringing it over Gabriel's chest-- right over his heart.  Ducking down, he licked the sweet taste away with a soft moan.

Gabriel glanced down at him, watching idly as he licked a stripe over his chest, suppressing a shudder. "Having fun?"

Dean nipped at the skin just above his nipple, grinning.  "Yes."

Gabriel huffed out a laugh, trailing a lazy hand over Dean's back, arching into his touch. Dean hummed against his skin.  He dragged the tray closer, taking a strawberry and dipping it into the chocolate.  Sitting up, he drizzling a trail of chocolate over Gabriel's skin, painting random patterns over his chest with the strawberry before he pressed the red fruit to Gabriel's lips.  Leaning in, Dean licked slowly along a line of rich sweetness, enjoying the way it earned a gasp from his lover.

Gabriel pinched the stem of the strawberry Dean had given him, taking a bite and savouring the sweetness on his tongue. "You keep this kinda stuff up and I'll have to take you home."

"Maybe that's my secret, devious plan."  Dean muttered, too busy licking over Gabriel's chest to offer him the grin he wanted to.

Gabriel chuckled softly, "You can stay as long as you want if this is how you do breakfast."

Dean pressed a chocolate flavored kiss to his lips, breaking away with a smile.  "It is."

Gabriel chased after his lips, enjoying the taste, whining softly when Dean was out of reach. Dean's tongue ran over the edges of his teeth, lips quirking into an easy grin.  Leaning in, he let their noses brush, but pulled away the second their lips got too close.

Gabriel all but pouted at him. "Come on, kiss me."

"What's the magic word, Gabriel?"  Dean teased.  "C'mon, I haven't heard you say please once."

Gabriel shook his head. "I don't beg, Dean."

"It's not begging," Dean insisted, and there was a softness in his gaze despite the cocky tilt of his lips.  "It's asking."

"Well then I'm _asking_ you to kiss me." Gabriel retorted, leaning up again. 

He pulled back with a laugh, shaking his head.  "That's still not what I asked for."

Gabriel nose crinkled, and leant up to try and kiss him again. "How about abracadabra. That's as close to magic as I get.”

Dean shook his head, pulling just out of reach again.  "Not good enough."

Gabriel huffed in frustration. "Tease."

"Yes," Dean grinned.  "I am.  Made a career out of it, in fact."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Fine. Please?"

Dean hummed, head tilting faintly, and he leaned in until the heat of their breath was mingling, ghosting over lips.  Stopping there, Dean huffed out a laugh and pulled back again, their eyes meeting.  "No."

Gabriel's frustrations peaked, and he pushed Dean over, rolling him onto his back so he could straddle his hips. Somewhere in the mess of limbs, someone's leg clipped the tray sitting on the bed side table, flipping it over and onto the floor with a loud clatter.

Chocolate oozed out over the carpet, fruit scattered about, a mess of cutlery and food.  They both stilled, looking down over at it, Dean's hands braced at Gabriel's biceps-- and then Dean was laughing.  His head fell back against the pillow, laughter falling over his lips like raw joy, body shaking slightly beneath Gabriel as he smiled.

Dean's laughter was contagious, and before long, Gabriel found himself joining in, low and rich and so very genuine. As they both settled, Dean's expression soft and happy, he let a hand drift up to push Gabriel's hair back away from his face.  Fingers tangling in the mess, Dean coaxed him closer, voice quiet and adoring when he spoke.

"You wanted a kiss, didn't you?" he asked, leaning up that little bit of space left and sealing their lips together.

Gabriel melted against him, running a hand through Dean's hair, fingers tangling as best they could, desperately keeping him close.


	7. Fuck All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just porn. Also, not physically realistic porn.

It was nearly night fall by the time they dragged them selves out of Gabriel's suite, both beaming with post coital glow and the promise of a night out. The casino was just as crowded as Gabriel expected it to be, attendants and patrons alike moving between game tables covered in bright green. Finding a clear space, Gabriel stopped, surveying the countless tables before them for a moment before he glanced up at Dean.

"So, you got a favourite?" 

"I've got a mean poker face," Dean said idly, fidgeting with the tightness of his shirt.

Gabriel reached out to take Dean's hands away from his shirt. "Don't worry, you look great."

Dean blushed faintly, but hid it behind a sly grin.  "Thanks.  You do too."

Gabriel huffed out a laugh. "Come on, we've got money to lose."

Dean chuckled, following after him as Gabriel lead him over to a craps table.  "It's not fair that you get to think in terms like that."

Gabriel gave a shrug. "It's nice being rich."

Dean pressed in close as they surveyed what was going on across the green felt, eyes tracking the dice.  "I can imagine."

"I'm assuming you've played before. Because I kinda suck at all of this." Gabriel said finding one of his hands.

"No," Dean replied, lacing their fingers.  "But I know how it works.  Luck of the roll, really.  It's all up to chance."

"Well. At least we'll have fun figuring it all out." Gabriel chuckled, watching the dice topple over the table.

Dean grinned, squeezing at his hand.

Gabriel leaned into him, enjoying the closeness as they watched. "Y'know, I've never taken someone to a casino before."

Dean met his gaze.  "Is that so?"

Gabriel nodded. "Never had the chance to."

"You showin' me off, Gabriel?"  Dean asked with a coy little grin.

Gabriel shrugged, glancing away from him so Dean wouldn't see the flush burning his cheeks. "Well, if I had to show so one off, it may as we'll be you."

Dean's grin broadened.  "I'm honored."

Gabriel nudged into his side, offering him a broad smile. "Yeah, don't get to gushy about it."

* * *

 

The elevator in front of them dinged softly, doors sliding open smooth as they stepped inside, fingers laced tightly together -Gabriel couldn't help but relish the soft press of their shoulders together. A lazy smile curled over Gabriel's lips, holding none of its usual smugness as he looked up at Dean. leaning his head against his shoulder. 

"We should do casinos more often. It was fun." 

Dean smiled, kissing his head.  "We should."

Gabriel's eyes fell shut as lips pressed to his forehead. "Guess that'll have to be tomorrow again."

Dean huffed out a laugh, squeezing at Gabriel's hand as he turned to face him.  "Yeah.  Time's running out."

"I couldn't even stay an extra few days if I wanted to." Gabriel mumbled, a frown pulling his lips down. "I've got a meeting with another CEO about a business merger."

Dean let out a soft sound, trying to kiss his frown away.  "It's going to be hard.  Giving you up.  I think you might've ruined me."

Gabriel looked up at him, something determined setting his expression. He couldn't just let Dean go, not now. "Come back to LA with me. Just for a little while, until we get to know each other better."

Dean seemed stunned, blinking at him a few times, mouth opening.  "What?"

"Come back with me." Gabriel repeated, a smile curling his lips. “Just to see what happens. It'll be fun."

Dean swallowed a bit nervously, and then his lips were on Gabriel's again, a bit desperate and a lot needy.  Gabriel let out a soft sound, pressing up against him, arms curling around Dean's neck.  Dean pushed him back, pressing him to the elevator wall, a hand bracing against the glass of it as their tongues met messily.  They kissed for a long, harried moment before Dean broke away panting.

"Yes," he muttered, kissing him again.  "Yes, I'd like that."

Gabriel smiled against his lips, pulling him down for another brief kiss. "Just a test trial. You can go any time you want."

"Right," Dean agreed, shifting against him.  "And if you get tired of me, you can kick me out."

"Not like it's a permanent thing." Gabriel mumbled, pulling Dean down to kiss him again.

"Uh-huh," Dean managed, lips occupied, hands groping a bit blindly and only pulling back when the elevator dinged overhead.  "Can stop whenever we want."

“Just quietly sign some papers and you'll never have to see me again." Gabriel said, no real force behind his words for to preoccupied with getting Dean's shirt off as he was lead into the suite.

Dean shrugged out of it the second the buttons were undone, tugging at Gabriel's belt, and stumbling to a halt as his ass met the front edge of the couch sitting in the small viewing area just outside of the elevator.  "And even after that, if we just want to catch up, nothing wrong with meeting up again."

Gabriel pushed him back over the couch, laying him down. "We should make Vegas weekends a regular thing."

Dean reached up, tangling his fingers into his hair.  "Maybe.  Could travel.  I like traveling.  You been to Costa Rica before?"

"Not yet." Gabriel said, crawling over him, legs either side of Dean's hips.

Dean grinned, sliding Gabriel's belt free and working the clasp of his pants open.  "You'd look good with a tan.  There's a hot springs there."

"I'd like that." Gabriel mumbled, leaning down kiss him, slow and deep.

Dean moaned, heady and low, fingers threading through his hair.  Gabriel let his hands drift over Dean's chest, pinching sharply at a nipple as he ground down against him.  Dean let out a muffled sound, bucking up, and he arched as their kiss broke, panting as he writhed for a moment beneath him.

Gabriel smiled down at him, pulling back to strip off his shirt, moving off him. "Now would be a really great time to lose the pants."

"Great idea," Dean shoved his pants down his thighs, wriggling to get them off, and he propped himself up on his elbows, licking his lips.  "Get back over here.  Now."

Gabriel grinned broadly at him, hooking one of Dean's legs over his shoulder so he could fit flush against him.

"Fuck," Dean whined, shifting.  "Please.  Want you."

Gabriel reached down to palm him through his underwear, tracing the outline of Dean's cock. Dean arched, mewling softly.

Gabriel tugged his underwear down past his ass. "Off."

Dean shifted for him until Gabriel was pulling his boxer briefs off of his legs, and then they were pressing flush again, mouth hot on one another's.  Greedy and hungry.

The sound Gabriel gave was swallowed between them, pulling Dean impossibly closer, hands roaming over his chest.

Dean broke away panting, teeth grazing Gabriel's lower lip as he rocked up against him.  "Gonna fuck on every surface of your house, I swear to _God_."

"We'll be busy then. It's a big house." Gabriel mumbled. "You'd look good in my bed."

"I look good everywhere," Dean said in a breath, whining.  "Gabriel, c'mon, I want you in me already."

Gabriel rolled his eyes fondly at Dean, pulling back to shove his own pants off hastily, getting up from the lounge.

"Just hang on a second." He mumbled, padding off towards the bed room to retrieve the lube.

"I like your ass," Dean called after him with a laugh, slumping back against the couch with a huff.

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked, walking back in and moving to settle over him again. "I like yours better."

Dean chuckled, grinning up at him.  "Yeah?"

Gabriel nodded, lifting one of Dean's legs over his shoulder and slicking his fingers.  "It's a great ass."

"Thank my mom," Dean shifted, anticipation thrumming in him.  "She's the one that made it."

"One day I will." Gabriel said, slipping a finger into him.

Dean moaned softly, shivering.  "Wanna meet my mom, huh?"

"Well, I did marry you. It's only polite." Gabriel shrugged, pumping his finger into him.

His lower back arched, head falling back.  "My father's gonna hate you.  It'll be great."

Gabriel smiled at him, slipping a second finger into him crooking them just so. "One of my brothers will hate you too, so we're even."

Dean mewled, spasming around his fingers, and his toes curled as pleasure rushed through him.  "Fuck."

"Yeah, we will. Just give it a minute." Gabriel teased, stretching him out slowly.

Dean moaned softly.  "Take your time.  I like it when you open me up."

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked, working him open.

Dean nodded, already a bit breathless.  "Could-- could probably do this to me for hours.  Tease me like this, keep me from coming or make me come over and over, just with your fingers."

"I could now, if you want." Gabriel offered.

Dean shuddered.  "Only if you promise to fuck me after.  I wanna feel you in me."

Gabriel bit back a groan. "I don't want to wait that long."

"Then don't," Dean said in a moan, arching.  "We can play later."

It was all the prompting that Gabriel needed, pulling his fingers free and slicking over his length with a soft hiss.  Angling Dean's hips up ever so slightly, Gabriel guided the head of his cock to press at his hole, sliding in with a slow roll of his hips.

Dean groaned, long and low, hands coming up over his head to grasp at the armrest of the couch, fingers curling into buttery leather as Gabriel bottomed out inside of him.  Gabriel eyes fell shut for a brief moment, shifting ever so slightly in him.

"I'll never get tired of how tight you are." 

Dean moaned, arching, and he rocked up against him as he flushed a pretty color.  "Never get tired of you in me.  You're perfect.  You're _perfect_." 

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Gabriel teased, tilting his hips up to slip that little bit deeper.

Dean gasped, tightening his hold on the armrest.  "I can't-- I can't tell you, Gabriel.  How happy you-- Can fuck me whenever you want.  However you want."

Gabriel smiled down at him, finding one of Dean's hands and lacing their fingers together. Slowly, Gabriel started roll his hips, setting an easy pace. "I'll look forward to that."

Moaning softly, Dean moved with him, their bodies pressing easily together. Squeezing at Dean's hand, Gabriel shifted, thrusting deep into him, slow and measured. Dean was languid beneath him, movements matching Gabriel's lazily.  He moaned quietly again, squeezing at Gabriel's hand in reply.

Gabriel bit back a sound, leaning down to brush his lips against Dean's, picking up the pace. Canting his head, Dean parted his lips and let it go deep for a long and heady moment.  Their tongues twined, and Dean _sucked_ , hips twitching up.  Gabriel stilled for a second, all his focus on their kiss until he had to pull back for air.

Dean whined at the loss, panting heavily, breath hot between them as he squeezed at the fingers tangled with his.  Picking up his pace again, Gabriel sealed their lips together, bodies pressed in an easy rhythm.  There was a soft sound lost between them, Dean's hips jerking faintly as they moved. Gabriel's grip on Dean's hand only tightened until he was all but clinging to him, savouring to easy roll of their bodies.

" _Gabriel_ ," Dean panted against his lips between kisses, moaning heady and low, pleasure twining around them and between them until they were writhing together, Dean all but chanting Gabriel's name in the place of words they were both too scared to say or hear.  " _Gabriel_."

Gabriel buried his face into Dean's neck, biting at his skin as heat curled tight in his gut, reaching between them to stroke over Dean's cock, wanting to feel him come.

" _Ah, fuck_!"  Dean cried out, back bowing, and he came with a keen after a few strokes-- spilling out over Gabriel's fingers and spasming around him.

The groan Gabriel gave was muffled against Dean's neck, driving in deep one last time before he came, a shudder running through his entire body.  Panting, they lay there in a mess against each other, trying to calm the rapid beating of their hearts. 

Dean stroked gently through Gabriel's hair, puffing out sharp little breaths, and groaning softly as he felt Gabriel shift in him. Gabriel raised his head to look at him, cheeks flushed as a warm smile curled his lips, still clinging to Dean's hand.  Dean returned the grin, leaning up, pressing a fleeting kiss to his lips. 

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Careful, you'll give me an ego."

"I like you with an ego," Dean replied.  "It's hot when you get all cocky and confident."

Gabriel snorted a laugh, shifting to pull out of him. "Of course you do."

Dean's nose wrinkled at the sudden emptiness.  "You like that I like it."

"Yeah, I do." Gabriel admitted, rolling off him so he could press into Dean's side.

Dean hummed, pulling him closer.  "Don't get too comfy."

"Why not?" Gabriel asked.

"Because in about ten minutes I'm gonna want to go again."  Dean told him, not in the least bit apologetic.

Gabriel smiled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Well then I get ten minutes to get close."

Dean's eyes fell shut, a soft sound falling over his lips.  "I guess I'll have to go apartment hunting, then.  Find a place close by to yours."

"Or you could just move in." Gabriel suggested. "Not like I have a shortage of space."

"You really want me all over you all the time?"  Dean teased, but he was smiling at the idea of it.  "All I'll want to do is ride you every second of the day."

"I'd never get any work finished, but it'd be fun." Gabriel shrugged. "You need a place to stay, I have a surplus of rooms. It's the obvious solution."

Dean met his eyes, hesitating for a moment.  "Alright.  I'd like that."

Gabriel smiled at him, pleased that he'd finally have some company, even if it only was for a little while. "I mean, it not like you'll be there forever."

"Right," Dean replied.  "Not forever.  It's a test drive."

"And then you'll be on your way." Gabriel said evenly.

"If that's what we decide, yeah."

"You probably will. Better people out there to spend your life with." Gabriel said.

Dean shrugged.  "I dunno.  I'm pretty partial to you."

"Is that so?" Gabriel asked grinning at him.

Dean hummed, nodding as he kissed him.  "Yeah.  I like you.  A lot."

Gabriel smiled softly at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I like you too."

"I figured as much," Dean said, mockingly solemn.  "Considering you just asked me to move in with you."

"Oh yeah, I'm totally head over heels in love with you." Gabriel teased.

"I know," Dean said seriously.

Gabriel just laughed, rolling onto his back. "Am I that transparent?"

"See through," Dean muttered, and they shifted until Dean was straddling him, pressing kisses over his cheek. 

"I'll have to work on that." Gabriel mumbled, relaxing under his weight.

"Definitely," Dean mumbled, pressing idly kisses along his collarbone.  "Can see right through you, lover.  All that want, need."

"Really?" Gabriel goaded.

Dean nipped playfully.  "Mhmm.  Like right now... you want me."

"How'd you guess?" Gabriel teased, trailing a hand up Dean's neck to sink into his hair.

Humming against Gabriels' skin, Dean kissed his neck.  "Like I said, you're transparent."

"I must be." Gabriel mumbled, tipping his head back.

"You know what else you want?"

"No,  don't think I do." Gabriel replied.

"You," Dean said, leaning over him, their lips hovering a hairs breadth away from each other.  "Want to fuck me until the sun comes up.  You want to have me in every way possible.  Like it's the last night of our lives, and all we have is each other."

Gabriel leaned up to kiss him, tongues meeting in a messy clash, lingering for a moment before he pulled away. "You'd better hurry up and ride me then."

Dean moaned softly, sitting up in his lap and reaching around to grip Gabriel's length-- already mostly hard again.  He gave a few short pumps, feeling Gabriel firm under his touch, and then he rose up in order to lower himself down onto Gabriel's cock.  Once he was seated fully, Dean let his head fall back, rocking his hips slowly as he enjoyed the feeling. 

"Could have you like this all the time," Dean muttered.  " _Fuck_ , you make me feel so _full_."

Gabriel stifled a groan, hands either side of Dean's hips as tight heat slid around him. He tugged at Dean's hips, pulling him down greedily.

Dean cried out softly in a breath, lower back curving as Gabriel guided him with a strong grip.  Meeting Gabriel's gaze with dark eyes, Dean clenched purposefully around him, brow lifting expectantly. 

"How do you want it this time?"  Dean asked, body giving slow rolls, teasing him with the tight heat of himself.  "Long and lazy?  Or so fast and hard neither of us can see straight?"

"Fast." Gabriel replied, not in any mood to be teased.

Dean grinned, but his hips kept up that idle pace, hardly moving at all.  "Always so impatient."

"Come on," Gabriel insisted.

Dean hummed.  "No."

Gabriel let out a huff, childish. "Why not?"

"Why do you think?"  Dean asked, head tilted.

"Because you're trying to torture me." Gabriel said flatly.

Dean laughed softly.  "Something like that."

Gabriel whined softly, twitching under him. "Just move already."

Dean shifted, riding him easily, muscles flexing slow and pretty under his skin.  "No."

Gabriel bucked under him, impatient as ever. "Please?"

"No," Dean muttered, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

Gabriel pouted up at him. "You're a horrible person."

Smiling, Dean caught Gabriel's lower lips between his teeth and tugged.  "I know."

"You could try not being horrible?" Gabriel suggested.

Humming, contemplative, Dean chuckled and shook his head.  "No."

Gabriel gripped at his hips, pulling Dean down in effort to get him to move. Dean grunted, growling faintly, and he batted his hands away.  He kept that slow pace, kissing him long and slow.

"Easy," Dean muttered.

Gabriel took his hands away somewhat reluctantly. "Fine."

"Yeah?"  Dean asked, lips twitching up, triumphant and cocky. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, shifting under him again. "Just keep moving."

Dean smirked, eyes dark as he sat back up and slid down onto him to the hilt and stopped.  Hands resting at his abdomen, Dean clenched around him, but other than the subtle grind of his hips, was completely still.

Gabriel let out a groan of frustration. "There's nothing I can say to get you moving is there?"

"Not a damn thing," Dean grinned wickedly.

Gabriel sighed. "Well, at least you're warm.”

Dean's head fell back, and he laughed, happy and amused.

Gabriel smiled up at him, resting a hand on one of Dean's thighs. "But, I guess, if you weren't, I'd have hard time convincing myself I didn't accidentally marry a White Walker."

Dean's hand covered Gabriel's.  "Oh, my god, I married a nerd."

Gabriel's smile widened. "Yes, yes you did."

Tangling their fingers together, Dean rocked a bit more firmly.  "That's okay.  I am too."

"We'll get on just great then." Gabriel grinned, shifting under him.

"Think we already do," Dean moaned faintly.

Gabriel huffed out a sound. "Yeah."

Dean moved slowly, eyes glinting in the light from The Strip with a deviancy, and then stilled again.  "You gonna let me tease you all night?"

"Probably." Gabriel admitted, "or at least until I get bored."

Rolling his eyes, Dean rocked his hips, groaning softly. Gabriel stifled a moan, gripping at Dean's thigh as he teased him. Dean didn't pick up the pace, barely moving at all, eyes tracking Gabriel's features avidly with a growing need. Gabriel huffed softly, frustration mounting as Dean refused to speed up.

"What's that face for, lover?" Dean teased.

Gabriel gave him a dry look. "Why do you think?"

"Not having fun?"  Dean asked, but he knew the answer even as he came to a grinding halt in Gabriel's lap, lips twisted up deviously.  "I could always stop.  Take care of myself elsewhere if you're not having a good time."

"Don't." Gabriel warned.

Dean's brow lifted, and he moved as if to pull off of him and leave him there like his words had warned.  Gabriel's hands were on him the second Dean made to leave, pulling him back down and rolling them over clumsily.  Dean gasped as he found himself pinned back against the leather of the couch, legs wrapping tight around Gabriel's waist as he sank into Dean further. 

"I told you not to go." Gabriel said, eyes bright with tease as he shifted against him, hips tolling freely.

Moaning, Dean arched as Gabriel moved inside of him.  Eyes dark, Gabriel let his gaze trace over Dean's features as he took Dean's hips with a firm grip and withdrew nearly completely before snapping back forward.  Crying out, Dean clutched at Gabriel's shoulders as Gabriel fucked into him with precise, harsh thrusts.  His head snapped back against the soft leather, hips bucking slightly in Gabriel's hold as the jolting rock of Gabriel's hips left him gasping.

A soft sound fell from Gabriel's lips, heat coiling tight faster than he anticipated, pace faltering as he drew closer and closer to the edge.  He drove in steadily, deeply, harsh enough to knock the breath out of Dean where he was writhing beneath him.   

" _I'm gonna come,"_ Dean gasped over and over, body jerking with deep thrusts of Gabriel's cock.  "Oh, god.  Oh, _Gabriel."_

It was all the encouragement Gabriel needed, tilting Dean's hips to get a better angle as his pace grew erratic, spilling into him with a harsh sound. Dean mewled, shuddering from the core of himself.  Dean came with a wrecked sound, bucking over and over until his muscles were trembling and aching slightly, body still wrapped around Gabriel as he panted heavily.

Panting harshly, Gabriel fell lax over him, nose buried into Dean's neck.

"Fuck, Gabriel," Dean panted, going limp and languid against the couch.

Gabriel let out a soft grunt as he raised his head. "Yeah, it was pretty good."

Dean rolled his eyes fondly.  "You're gonna make a mess of me."

"What do you mean, going to. I already have." Gabriel teased.

Dean chuckled, "Gabriel."

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not even close to being done with you," Dean muttered.

Gabriel grinned down at him, laughing quietly. "Is that right?"

Dean practically purred, arching and tightening around him.  "Yes."

Gabriel's breathing hitched, hips rolling ever so slightly. "You weren't kidding when you said we'd go all night."

"Nope," Dean popped the 'p', groaning softly as Gabriel shifted.  "We're celebrating."

"Did I miss the party?" Gabriel asked.

"This is the party," Dean grinned.

"And what's the occasion?" Gabriel asked, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"The absolute perfection of your cock in me," Dean retorted, winking.  "And the future opportunities to explore it further."

Gabriel laughed at him, "You're awesome, you know that."

Dean perked up at that, smiling.  "You think so?"

Gabriel nodded, grinning at him.

Dean hummed, reaching up to thread his fingers in Gabriel's hair.

"Kiss me?"

Gabriel didn't protest, leaning down at kiss him lazily

It was slow.  Easy.  They kissed with a languid kind of heat, like they had all the time in the world.  Like they might just like crawling into each others skin.  Gabriel's tongue pressed to that spot on the roof of Dean's mouth, the one that left him moaning, and Dean's hands curled in Gabriel's hair as he let it go deeper.  Trying to taste each other, trying to memorize it, their mouths echoing gentle movements of passion until their lungs were straining with it.

Gabriel had to pull back, breathless and panting as he stared down at Dean, a crooked smile lighting up his face.

"Take me to bed," Dean whispered, chest heaving as he breathed.  "Take me to bed and fuck me until all that's left in my head is you."

Gabriel huffed out a laugh, pulling out of him and getting to his feet. "Come on then."

Dean grinned, following after him, a wicked glint in his gaze.  They collapse into the fresh sheets together, bodies pressing flush, their lips seeking each others out. 

Gabriel purred out a sound against his lips, slipping a leg between Dean's as they kissed, moving against each other.  Dean was happy to move against it, to rock and rut against his hip like a teenager during his first heavy petting session.  He panted when he could, moaning as their tongues tangled, and gasping as a hand curved over his ass and squeezed.

Breaking away, Dean bit at Gabriel's lower lip in tease.  "How do you want me this time?"

"Spoiled for choice, aren't I?" Gabriel teased, looking over him. "Just stay where you are. I want to see your face."

Dean moaned softly and nodded.  "Yeah.  Yeah, okay."

Gabriel smiled down at him, smug as he parted Dean's legs further,  bringing their hips together to grind against him.

Dean cursed softly, head falling back as he clutched at a pillow, fingers curling tight into the soft material.  He rocked up for him, still slick and sticky with their come, body moving perfectly beneath Gabriel's.

"In me," Dean panted as Gabriel bit a mark into the skin right above his collar.  "Want you in me."

"Don't you always?" Gabriel retorted, grinning down at him as he positioned Dean's hips, pushing into him with an easy thrust.

" _Fuck,_ " Dean mewled, shuddering headily at the sensation of it.  "Fuck, I want you in me like this all the time."

"That could be arranged." Gabriel mumbled, shifting in him eversoslightly.

Dean mewled, arching for him.  "Yeah?"

"I'll retire. We can spend the rest of our lives fucking." Gabriel said, grinning at him, "It'll be great."

"Fuck, I think I might love you."  Dean said in a breath, hips rocking up to meet his.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

Dean chuckled, mewling softly, and they started a steady rock of their hips.  "Doesn't bother you?" 

Gabriel shrugged, thrusting into him, gaining pace quickly. "I love you's while having sex don't count."

"Fair--" Dean cut himself off, moaning, body jarring with each thrust.  "Fair enough."

Before long, they both lost themselves to the sensation, heat driving time higher and higher.  Dean came first, writhing, all hot and tight around Gabriel's cock.  He cried out for him, keening as he took him so well-- like he was made for it.  Gabriel didn't last much longer, hips jerking as he came, eyes squeezed shut as a shudder ran through his body.

"Fuck," Dean panted.  " _Fuck_."

Gabriel fell lax over him, panting as he came down. "Yeah, I'm definitely retiring so can fuck around."

Dean groaned softly.  "Yeah.  Yeah.  You should definitely fuck me again in, like... ten minutes."

"Might have to make it fifteen. I'm not as young as I used to be." Gabriel mumbled.

Chuckling, Dean nodded.  "Yeah.  Yeah, okay."

Gabriel hummed softly, laying his head on Dean's chest, sweaty and content. "When we get back to LA, I'm going to fuck you on every available surface."

"Are there lots of surfaces in your house?" Dean asked.

"What do you think?" Gabriel asked.

Dean grinned, decidedly pleased at the implication.  "You gonna make me scream, lover?"

"Probably." Gabriel shrugged.

"Good," Dean grunted.  "I want you too."

"You'll look good on the fur rug." Gabriel mumbled.

Dean hummed, arching faintly.  "Yeah?"

"You'd look good on the white." Gabriel told him. "Make all those pretty freckles stand out."

"You're into very interesting things, Gabriel."

"Am I?" Gabriel asked.

Dean grinned.  "Yes.  Though, not nearly as interesting as what I'm into."

"We can be into interesting things together." Gabriel said.

Dean almost purred.   "Yes, we can."

"What kind of interesting things do you like then?" Gabriel asked.

Dean smiled wickedly.  "Well, fucking all night, that's one of them.  Toys, bondage, maybe a little denial before I get to come.  I like it rough and I like it dirty.  And I like it best when it's you."

"You've gotten awfully attached already." Gabriel said.

"Can't be helped."  Dean said, leaning up and dragging his teeth over Gabriel's ear.  "You just feel so good inside of me."

"I bet you say that to all the boys." Gabriel retorted.

"No," Dean grunted.  "No, nothing ever quite like you."

"Flatterer." Gabriel said flatly.

"You fucking love it," Dean hissed, legs coming up to tighten around Gabriel'ships.

"Yeah, I do." He admitted, leaning down to kiss Dean.

Dean moaned, heady and blissed against his lips.  Their tongues met in a messy tangle, and Dean mewled softly as Gabriel pressed him firmly back against the bed.  Gabriel shifted eversoslightly, hips rolling in little half circles, as they kissed.

It left Dean shaking beneath him.  His lover was spasming around the length of him, greedy and needy, a moan muffled against Gabriel's lips as Dean bucked slightly.

They broke apart after a long moment, Dean's pupils so wide his eyes nearly looked black, and his lips parted and kiss-swollen as he panted.  "You feel so good in me.  So thick, filling me up like this.  You'll ruin me, y'know."

"I thought we decided I already ruined you." Gabriel retorted, smirking at him as he shifted his hips, taking Dean deeper.

Dean groaned, arching and eyes going hazy, and his nails raked up bluntly over the muscles of Gabriel's back as his toes curled.  "Nobody-- nobody else will ever-- _fuck, Gabriel._ "

"Nobody will ever what?" Gabriel asked, grinning.

Dean let a hand slip up, tangling into Gabriel's hair, breath catching in his throat as Gabriel slid in deep and firm-- Dean spasmed around the length of him, clenching tight, body greedy for it.  "Nobody will ever do this to me like you to.  No one will ever-- will ever take me apart like this.  No one will ever feel this good in me."

Gabriel smirked at him, all but preening under the praise as he fucked into him, deep and steady.

The bed rocked when they moved.  It jerked in time with the jarring thrusts, moaning out its own pleasure as Dean strained beneath the rough, deep rock of Gabriel's hips.  He keened, arching as his neck curved and his head fell back, hands falling above him to clutch at the bedding.  Gabriel kept driving in, slick and firm, his own come easing the way into the tight heat of Dean's body.  Cock bobbing between them, Dean whined, breath coming in sharp little puffs as his lover-- his _husband_ \-- fucked him thoroughly and at his own pace.

When Dean tried to tighten his legs around him, to urge him faster, deeper, _harder_ Gabriel's hands slid down Dean's thighs from his hips.  They gripped at his knees and pushed up just as Gabriel jerked in, and it earned him a loud cry as Dean's hips were leveled up at that perfect angle-- Gabriel's cock striking his prostate as he slid home, and dragging over it agonizingly as he withdrew.  Dean's abdomen flexed, breath knocked completely out of him as he scrambled for some kind of purchase, body left open like that for Gabriel to just fucked forward into, to leave him gasping and moaning as he was thoroughly _claimed_.  His cock dribbled precome against his chest, back curved out like a bow pulled taunt with the way Gabriel had him bent, and Dean's head lulled as his eyes rolled back, fingers tangling tightly into the sheets while his toes curled and his hole spasmed around the cock driving into it. 

"F-- _uck_!"  Dean was barely breathing, too lost in the sensation, jerking and bucking and writhing beneath Gabriel as that cock filled him over and over.  "Oh, fuck-- oh, god, Gabriel _I can'_ _t_.  I'm gonna-- gonna come.  Don't want to-- don't wanna stop but I--"

"Go on." Gabriel urged breathless as he fucked into him, harsh and relentless as he chased after his orgasm. "Come for me."

It was the only push Dean needed.  His orgasm struck him harshly, body jerking as he tried to buck up, coming in thick, sticky stripes against his chest as he cried out.  His thighs trembled, muscles straining as he whined, Gabriel fucking him through it until Dean's heart was beating so quick he thought he might pass out.

The tightening of Dean's body was all Gabriel needed to fall over th edge, biting back a groan as he came deep into him.  Panting and covered with a sheen of sweat, Dean groaned from beneath him and arched.  Gabriel stifled a groan, fall flat over Dean, heavy and thoroughly exhausted. 

"Fuck," Dean panted, still trying to catch his breath, body aching pleasantly as Gabriel slumped against him.  "I don't think I can feel my legs."

"I don't think I can feel my anything." Gabriel grunted.

"You're a god," Dean muttered with a breathy laugh, and then groaned as it made him clench around Gabriel's spent cock.

"Yeah, well, this god needs a nice long nap." Gabriel said, shifting to pull out of him.

Hissing, Dean's nose wrinkled in distaste, come slipping out of him messily.  "You're not alone in that.  Don't be shocked when you wake up with my lips around your cock, though."

"I wouldn't be complaining." Gabriel muttered laying down next to Dean, half draped over his body.

Dean breathed out a sleepy little sound.  "Good.  Because we're not done."  He muttered and curled closer.  "Not even close."


	8. don't you know (I love you so)

"No."

Dean shook his head.  It was probably the fifth time that he'd stopped on their walk to Gabriel's jet.  The past forty-eight hours had passed in a blur of sex and gambling and laughter.  They'd toured the town, lived it up, growing more and more openly affectionate with one another as time went on-- like Gabriel asking Dean to come with him had opened a million and five doors. 

The night before the departure-- Gabriel had paid a service to go to Dean's a pack up his things, including his precious car-- Dean and Gabriel had laid tangled in bed and talked.  Their fingers tangled between them, one of Gabriel's thighs pressed between Dean's as they muttered to each other between lazy kisses and some heavy petting.  Gabriel told Dean about his family, about all of the tense ins and outs of it, and about how his business had probably saved his life.  Dean told Gabriel about his mom and dad-- a teacher and a retired Marine who were still paying off their mortgage-- and his little brother who was practicing law somewhere on the east coast.  They talked about how Dean had followed in his mother's footsteps, and Dean spoke of Sam in the same fond way that Gabriel talked about Castiel. 

Gabriel told him about the first time he'd been in love.  A beautiful warrior of a woman who'd been in love with his older brother.  Dean admitted to never really being in love before.  He'd always been too flighty; couldn't stay in one spot for too long, couldn't handle being restrained or held down like that, though he professed that it was a close call with a woman named Cassie while he was at college.  When Dean confessed that Gabriel might end up being one of the most serious relationships Dean had ever had, the other man couldn't help but kiss Dean until he was breathless and panting beneath him.

They'd fucked until the sun came up after that.  Dean was unsurprisingly bendy, and insatiable in every way. 

"No way, can't do it, I'll drive."  Dean said again, dragging his feet as Gabriel pulled him along the tarmac towards his plane. 

"Your car is already halfway there, Dean."  Gabriel chided, finding Dean's fear of flight childish and absolutely adorable.

"I'll rent one," Dean squeaked, voice high as Gabriel's hand pressed to the small of his back, guiding him up the narrow stairs and into the luxury jet.  "Gabriel, I can't, I hate flying."

"You'll be fine," Gabriel replied.  "Trust me, I fly all the time."

Dean swallowed thickly, eyes dragging away from the older man's face and forward to take in the plane's interior.  He stumbled to a halt, lips parting in an endearing 'o' at the sight before him.  Leather chairs and large flat screens, white paneling far too exquisite for Dean's personal taste.  It was decadent, and Dean was so busy taking it in that he barely noticed the door sealing shut behind them as he wandered into the plane.

He felt out of place in his jeans and cotton t-shirt, while Gabriel looked at home as he took a seat in one of the chairs, white button-up stretching over his chest from beneath the dark blue blazer that matched his slacks.  For probably the dozenth of so time, Dean felt out of his depth with this man who had captured his attention so-- and Dean couldn't help but wonder how he'd ever caught Gabriel's. 

"Champagne, sir?"  The stewardess asked him, making him jump slightly as he turned to face her; he glanced at Gabriel for some kind of go-ahead, and nodded with Gabriel smiled. 

"Uh, yeah.  Yeah, sure."  He replied, giving the woman a weak little grin, noting silently how pretty she was as she walked towards the front of the cabin and into a room where they probably stored the food and drinks.  Gabriel could afford the best after all.  Taking a deep breath, Dean moved over and sat in the chair next to Gabriel, groaning at the buttery material and the plushness of it.  "Jesus, this is excessive."

"I know. Isn't it great?" Gabriel chuckled, stretching out over fine leather seats as the stewardess handed them their drinks. "Best purchase of my life."

"Oh, yeah, flying death trap.  Totally the best purchase of your life."  Dean muttered, and he swallowed the contents of the glass in one go, wincing as it fizzed on the way down-- it was probably extremely expensive and meant to be sipped and Dean couldn't bring himself to care.

"Air travel is safer than driving." Gabriel pointed out.

Dean's brow rose, and he gave Gabriel a dry look.  "Yes, but you're more likely to survive a car crash than a plane plummeting out of the sky crash."

"But you're less likely to crash in a plane." Gabriel assured.

"Uh huh," Dean's jaw flexed, fingers drumming restlessly against his thigh. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Come on, lighten up. We're going home."

Dean expression softened, and he shot Gabriel a small smile-- though it instantly faded the second the plane purred to life.  With wide eyes, he glanced towards the front of the plane and then back at Gabriel, fingers curling into the material of his jeans. 

"There's probably some sleeping pills back somewhere if you want." Gabriel offered.

Dean swallowed thickly, and gave Gabriel a charming smile, eyes glinting playfully despite his nervousness.  "And leave you alone with the hot flight attendant?  No way."

Gabriel huffed out a laugh, shifting in his seat. "Well, I'm not sitting here with a terrified husband for two hours. What can I do to make your flight more comfortable?"

"Never been on the mile high club," Dean replied with a cheeky grin, but then yelped-- hands flying to the armrests of his chair-- as the plane started to jerked into movement, coasting down the tarmac in order to gear up for take off.  "Um... Actually, maybe the sleeping pills would be good."

Gabriel reached out to settle a hand on Dean's. "Just relax, okay?"

Dean laced their fingers together, holding on tight.  "Easier said than done."

"After we get airborne, I'll show you around?" Gabriel offered.

Dean huffed out a little laugh.  "Yeah.  Yeah, okay."

Gabriel smiled at him, trying to offer some kind of reassurance. As the plane started to move again, Dean just gripped Gabriel's hand tighter.  He squeezed his eyes shut as the speed picked up, right leg bouncing nervously.  It didn't take long, the voyage from one end of the runway to the other quick, and then they were in the air and climbing up. 

The roar of the engine was loud for a moment, but not loud enough to drown out the thick pulse in Dean's ears.  When they finally leveled out, Dean opened his eyes, seeing the stewardess draw close with the bottle of champagne again.

"Just leave the whole thing," he croaked softly, and she gave him a sympathetic look as she placed it on the table in front of them.

"I'll get an ice bucket for it."  She replied, turning to go get it when Dean spoke up again.

"And something to knock me out, if you have it."  Dean requested.

She nodded and then moved away, leaving Dean to clutch at Gabriel's hand like a lifeline.

After a moment, Gabriel had to wriggle his hand out of Dean's grasp before his fingers cracked, taking his hand again once he was sure Dean's wasn't going to accidentally break something. "So, I guess road tripping is going to be on the menu now."

"Driving," Dean nodded, a bit manic, and he smiled at the stewardess as she handed him two pills before he reached for the champagne-- popping them back and downing it with alcohol.  "Driving is much better."

"Good luck driving across the Pacific Ocean." Gabriel teased.

Dean gave him a dry look.  "That's what boats are for."

"But it takes so long to get there." Gabriel said.

Dean's nose wrinkled.  "... I'd rather it take a week than have to be trapped in a plane for longer than a few hours."

"It's not that bad " Gabriel said, squeezing at Dean's hand.

Dean's thumb traced over the wedding band around Gabriel's ring finger idly; neither of them would take them off, but neither of them really acknowledged their existences either unless they were teasing one another or a reporter.  "Show me around to distract me?"

Gabriel nodded once, tugging Dean out of his seat and down the slightly narrow aisle. "Mind the step."

Dean hummed, letting him guide him, through towards the back, movements already growing lazy.

"If you fall asleep in the middle of the aisle, I'm not picking you up." Gabriel teased, placing a hand at the small of Dean's back to guide him.

Dean chuckled, leaning back against him as they moved further back into the cabin until they stopped in a bedroom.  "Holy shit.  This place is fuckin' tricked out."

"Used to have a hot tub. Got rid of it after we hit turbulence once and water went everywhere." Gabriel said.

Dean hummed, and the second he got close enough to the bed, he face planted against it with a groan.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Sleeping pills, huh?"

"Yeah," Dean grinned over at him as he rolled over, a hand reaching out for him, though he was still shaking and a bit shifty, gasping as the plane jostled-- the fingers of his other hand curling tightly into the material of the bed.

Gabriel settled down next to him with no complaints, taking Dean's hand out of the sheets. "I suppose _Airport_ would be a bad choice of in flight movie?"

Dean didn't even answer, giving him a dark look in reply. 

Gabriel grinned at him, cheeky. "Come on, lighten up. We had a good week."

"Just good?"  Dean taunted right back.

"Well, on a scale of one to ten, you're about an eleven."  Gabriel shrugged.

Dean smiled, bright and beautiful, and he reached up to drag his fingers through Gabriel's hair. 

Gabriel's eyes fell shut. "You'll spoil me."

"You deserve it," Dean muttered softly, giving him a tired smile.

Gabriel peered at him through half lidded eyes. "Don't start that again. I'll get all blushy."

"Wanna fool around instead?"

"I knew you'd say that." Gabriel chuckled. "Don't fall asleep on me."

Dean gasped, in mock scandal.  "I'd _never_."

Gabriel snorted inelegantly, moving so he could settle over Dean. "I think you like sex more than I do."

"I have simple needs," Dean muttered, eyes sort of glazed over.

"Yeah, you do." Gabriel agreed, running a hand through his hair.

Dean hummed, head tilting up into the touch as his eyes fluttered shut.  He seemed content for a moment, at ease under Gabriel's gentle affections, but then the plane jostled again and Dean was gasping back to awareness and tension.

Gabriel pressed a kiss to his cheek, soothing as the plane righted itself. "It's just a bump, we're okay."

"I'm gonna die in an airplane, aren't I?"  Dean asked, mostly joking, though his voice was strained.

"No. You're going to land safely, and then come back home with me." Gabriel said.

Dean laughed, slightly hysterical as he reached up, guiding Gabriel down to press a kiss to the other man's lips.  "If we crash and die, _you_ have to tell my mom.  She'll kick your ass."

"Then I'll just have to make sure you don't die." Gabriel said.

"Mhmm," Dean nodded, and his expression went soft again, growing more unguarded as he relaxed, as the sleeping meds began to really kick in.  Stroking through Gabriel's hair, Dean leaned up to kiss him again.  "I trust you."

Gabriel smiled warmly at him, relaxing against him. "Yeah, I trust you too."

"Yeah?"  Dean asked, head tilting.  "For real?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, you're alright."

Dean snorted, laughing softly, and he cradled Gabriel face between his hands.  "Thanks.  I think."

"You're welcome." Gabriel said quietly.

"You can still change your mind," Dean told him, thumbs brushing over his cheeks gently.  "If you don't want me around.  You can still change your mind."

Gabriel's eyes fell shut, "I know. But I might not want to."

"Good," Dean whispered.  "I don't want you too either."

"You'll like LA." Gabriel told him, "it's great."

"Gonna find a beach.  Lay out naked."  Dean mumbled.

"Illegal, I've tried." Gabriel said, "But I've got strip of private beach just for that purpose a little way up the coast."

Dean's brow rose.  "Yeah?"

"Yeah, got it a few years ago." Gabriel said. "We can actually drive to that one."

Dean grinned.  "Aw, you _do_ care."

"Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation." Gabriel mumbled.

"I'd never," Dean teased mildly, shifting beneath him.  "You're disgustingly rich, y'know that?"

"Hadn't heard." Gabriel teased, kissing Dean slowly. "Thought this was your private jet."

Dean whined faintly.  "Less talking, more making out."

Gabriel smiled at him, pressing their lips together easily, like they had all day to recline over plush pillows and expensive sheets.

Moaning softly, Dean threaded his fingers deep into Gabriel's hair, arching up against his body.  He licked at the seam of Gabriel's lips, parting them, and their tongues met lazily and the kiss grew deeper.  Dean hummed, nails dragging over his scalp, and he sucked at Gabriel's tongue in a needy way. 

Gabriel pulled back to take a breath, rucking Dean's shirt up until he could strip it off him.  Moaning softly, Dean tugged at Gabriel's shirt in reply, fumbling slightly as their lips met again. Shrugging off his blazer, Gabriel started at the buttons of his shirt, clumsy as Dean's kissed him breathless.

Dean hitched a leg up, the heel of his sneaker digging into the back of Gabriel's thigh to urge him closer.  The second his shirt was open, Dean's hands were on his skin, pushing at the material of his button-up and shoving it down Gabriel's shoulders as he sucked at Gabriel's tongue.  A sound was lost between them and Gabriel pressed up against Dean, hips meeting jarringly as Gabriel broke their kiss, shifting to trail messy kisses down Dean's throat.

Dean whined, head falling back to give him more room, body rocking in reply to the harsh rut of their hips.  As Gabriel sucked a mark to the skin just under his jaw, Dean groaned, nails dragging down over Gabriel's shoulders as his hips flexed up-- their crotches grinding in sweet friction.  Gabriel hissed softly, shifting against Dean as they moved together, trailing back up to catch his mouth in a deep kiss.

The sound Dean made was muffled against Gabriel's lips, his tongue flexing deftly against Gabriel's as the other man kissed him breathless.  They broke away panting, bodies rocking together in a mindless way, like relief and desire all wrapped up into one.

"Want you," Dean panted, voice hardly more than a breath as glazed eyes fluttered, their hips meeting again and again.  "Always want you.  Jesus, Gabriel, what did you do to me?"

"Would you believe  I put a spell on you?" Gabriel asked, deft fingers working at the clasp of Dean jeans.

"And now I'm yours?"  Dean asked, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

"Basically." Gabriel said, grinning at him.

Dean hummed, nearly purred.  "I don't mind that.  Not in the least."

Slipping his hand down the front of Dean's pants, Gabriel palmed at his length, shoving his jeans down as far as he could. "Neither do I."

"Oh, fuck.  Oh, _Gabriel_."  Dean rocked up against his hand, panting open mouthed and heavy between them, his body struggling to move as the drugs left him feeling heavy and blissfully sedated-- pleasure overwhelming in this state.  "Naked.  We need to-- We need to be naked."

Gabriel chuckled softly, moving so he could pull Dean's jeans down the rest of the way, dropping them off the edge of the bed when he was done.  Dean made grabby hands until they were on Gabriel again, pulling him, tugging him close as Gabriel settled between his legs like he belonged there.  Their lips met again, Dean's pliant and lazy, and they kissed with a messy languidness as they rutted together, Dean's hands fumbling with the belt of Gabriel's pants.

Nipping at the seam of his lips, Gabriel stroked at Dean's cock, thumb running over the head as Dean shoved his pants down.

"Tease," Dean hissed, bucking sharply.

"Me? Never." Gabriel retorted, grinning cheekily at him.

Dean mewled, hands slipping up over Gabriel's chest.  "Come on.  Touch me for real.  Stop teasing."

Wrapping his hand around Dean's cock, Gabriel gave a few lazy strokes until it twitched against his hand, thumbing just below the head.

It earned him a throaty moan.  Dean arched beneath him, eyes dark and hazy, his cheeks flush and his lips parted invitingly.  His own hands slid beneath the waistband of Gabriel's boxers, palming him eagerly.  Gabriel shuddered, rolling into Dean's hand as he shucked out of his pants, a little clumsy.

"What do you want?"  Dean asked in a breath, fingers wrapping around Gabriel's cock and pumping over him slowly.  "You can have anything you want."

Gabriel rolled his hips into Dean's hand, huffing out a tight breath as he let go of Dean's length and lowered his hand to press at his hole, still slick from their morning together. "Need me to work you open again?"

Dean shuddered, hips straining faintly.  "Don't need it, but I wouldn't protest if you wanted to make sure."

"Pretty sure I keep stuff around here just for this kind of occasion." Gabriel said, getting up to look in the drawers beside the bed, retrieving a bottle of lube with a triumphant looking expression.

Dean was lulled, relaxed on the bed, and he smiled up at Gabriel as the other man settled above him again.  "Take many people on your private jet, Gabriel?"

"I'm practically the president of the mile high club by now." Gabriel replied, grinning at him as he slicked his fingers over, reaching down to press one past Dean's rim. 

Dean moaned, arching, and his legs splayed open further.  "Fuck, Gabriel."

Hitching one of Dean's legs up, Gabriel worked his fingers further into him, crooking them just so to brush at his prostate.  It earned him a gasped moan, Dean spasming around his fingers as Dean's toes curled in delight. Gabriel smiled crookedly at him, slipping a third finger in as he piled Dean open.

Dean let out something that was a cross between a whine and a moan, back curving up as Gabriel spread him open with slick fingers, and his eyes with hazy as they rolled back. Gabriel shifted above him, patience beginning to run thin as he worked Dean open, deeming him stretched enough as he pulled his fingers free. Coaxing one of Dean's legs up to press flush against his chest, Gabriel slicked over his length, guiding his cock forward, just nudging at Dean's rim.

His hole spasmed, muscles fluttering with a need that Dean could only voice with a soft keen, straining as he tried to rock up, unable to shift properly when held so open. 

"Gabriel," Dean panted, needy and pleading.

Gabriel's grin only broadened, pushing into him with one easy thrust. "Yes?"

  Dean grunted, going impossibly tight around him as he arched a bit helplessly.  " _Fuck_ , Gabriel, I--"

"Still didn't quite catch that?" Gabriel teased, voice faintly strained as he shifted his hips, angling them just so.

Dean's words left him completely, pleasure shorting his brain, and he ended up making these high, breathy sounds as Gabriel shifted inside of him.  Gabriel chuckled breathlessly as Dean squirmed under him, setting as easy pace as he thrust into him. There was the distinct sound of footsteps from the door, but Gabriel paid them no mind, a smug looking grin curling his lips as he took Dean. 

Dean clutched at the comforter, fingers curling securely into the material over his head, moaning lewdly as Gabriel moved in and out of him with an easy pace.  It wasn't slow, but it wasn't quick either-- like Gabriel was savoring the sight of his cock disappearing into Dean's body.  Gabriel's lips quirked up into a smug looking smile, pulling Dean in closer as he fucked into him, slow and lazy, like they had all day despite their nearing destination.

Each time Gabriel thrust forward into him, each time he filled him, Dean let out a lilting sound.  Like a keen and a moan and a whine all wrapped up into one, high and needy-- breathless.  His eyes teared, and his cock twitched against his stomach, as he went tight and perfect around Gabriel's cock.  A soft sound fell from Gabriel's lips, leaning forward to press a kiss to Dean's lips, hungry and claiming.  Dean bucked, cry muffled against Gabriel's lips, and he strained as he came with a shudder-- violent and perfect.

Gabriel pace faltered as Dean went tight around his cock, gripping at Dean's hip almost painfully as he thrust into him a last few times, spilling deep into Dean with a muffled grunt.  Dean moaned-- long, low, and satisfied as Gabriel released into him, eyes fluttering as he went languid against the bed.

Panting softly, Gabriel smiled at him, lazy as he rested against Dean's chest. "Welcome to the mile high club."

Dean laughed, breathless and easy.  "Thanks."

Turning his head, Gabriel smiled up at him, sweaty and satisfied as he caught his breath.

Dean hummed, leaning in and catching his lips in a brief kiss.  It was lazy and sort of clumsy, Dean's body heavy from the drugs he'd taken. 

Gabriel let out a quiet sound against his lips, enjoying the ease at which they moved together. When he pulled back there was a warm smile on his face, almost affectionate as he nudged at Dean's nose. "You're cute when you're sleepy."

Dean smiled lopsidedly.  "Thanks."

Gabriel kissed him again briefly before he shifted to pull out of him, rolling to settle against his side.  Dean's nose wrinkled at the empty feeling.  He nestled in closer to Gabriel, their legs tangling, and he caught one of Gabriel's hands in his. 

"This is good."  Dean mumbled, their rings clicking slightly.  "I like this."

"Yeah, so do I." Gabriel admitted, curling an arm around his waist.

Dean shivered as fingers trailed up his spine.  "Careful.  You'll never get rid of me."

Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe I won't mind you sticking around, provided my dog likes you."

"You've got a dog?"  Dean perked up, looking more aware than he had in the last hour or so.

Gabriel nodded, smiling at him. "I've got a white Shepherd. She's the best thing in four legs."

"I look forward to meeting her," Dean mumbled, wriggling closer.

"I hope she likes you." Gabriel said, nuzzling Dean's temple.

Dean hummed, fingers tightening in Gabriel's.  "I hope she does too."

Gabriel hummed softly, curling in close to him, completely at ease next to him.

"I wanna stay with you," Dean whispered, loose lipped as his eyes grew heavy.  "I don't think I ever want this to stop."

Gabriel's expression softened as he laid against Dean's chest. "Maybe it won't stop."

"You think?"  Dean asked, kissing the top of his head.  "Want me to stick around?"

"I'd like you to." Gabriel said quietly.

"I'd like to," Dean replied, just as soft.

"House is too big for just me and a dog." Gabriel said.

"I take up a lot of space," Dean said and stretched out a bit, as if to prove his statement true.

Gabriel chuckled softly, low and genuine. "Yeah, I bet you do."

"You callin' me fat, Gabriel?"  Dean teased.

"Of course not." Gabriel said. "Not like I could talk anyway."

Dean's nose wrinkled again.  "You're not fat."

"No, but I'm not exactly winning any awards." Gabriel said, "Not that I mind. I'd rather die old and fat than give up chocolate."

"You know what I'd like?"  Dean stretched, arching against him, and he lowered his head to mutter against his ear.  "To lick chocolate off of you again."

Gabriel shuddered at the idea. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Dean hummed, practically purring.  "Bet you would.  You taste good.  I'd enjoy it."

"Yeah, I bet you would." Gabriel agreed, turning his head to steal a kiss.

Dean let out a soft sound against his lips, a hand tangling in his hair.  "Want you in me again, lover."

Gabriel grinned up at him, rolling back on top of Dean, straddling his hips. "Yeah?"

Dean nodded.  "Yes."

"And what do you say when you want something?" Gabriel asked.

Dean's lips twitched up, amused and delighted.  "Please?"

Gabriel's grin only widened, eyes glinting cheekily as he shifted against Dean's hips, moving to slip between the part of Dean's legs. Taking one of Dean's legs and dragging it over his shoulder, Gabriel guided the head of his cock to press against Dean's rim, sliding into him with an easy thrust.

Head tossed back, Dean moaned loud and satisfied, shuddering around him.  " _Fuck."_

Gabriel huffed out an amused little sound, leaning down to kiss Dean slowly as he angled his hips just so, setting an even pace.  Dean mewled, rocking to meet him thrust for thrust.  Their lips meshed together easily, tongues meeting messily.

Breaking their kiss, Gabriel starred down at him as they moved together, heat rising between them. There was some thing oddly intense between them, but Gabriel couldn't say he didn't like it.

Their bodies moved in sync.  Predicting touches, thrusts, moans-- Dean arched again, jaw flexing, and he let out a sound that was strained with nothing but raw pleasure.  The most primal of noises, like a groan and a whine all wrapped up into one.  Gabriel couldn't help but want to hear it again and again.  Their hips changed angles, and Gabriel took him deeper in order to coax more of those quivering breaths from Dean, watching as tears welled at the corners of those green eyes until they were slipping down the sides of his face as Dean flexed and strained to meet him. 

One of Dean's hands clutched at Gabriel's, the other bunched up in the fabric of the bed, and Dean's cock _wept_ against his stomach, drooling precome over the mess they'd already made there.  Whimpering, Dean's lips parted-- bruised and flush and perfectly fuckable-- as he panted heavily.  They rocked, pressed, _fucked_ against one another as Dean started shaking with the bliss of it all, and Gabriel realized that he was too, though not nearly as visibly, and then there were words falling over Dean's lips like he couldn't stop them anymore than he could stop moving with Gabriel's body inside of his.

"I love you," Dean breathed, crying out as Gabriel thrust in sharp and deep once, pegging against his prostate perfectly just to watch Dean writhe for him for a moment.  "I love you, Gabriel-- _ah, please, yesrightthere-- I love you, I love you."_

For a moment it was as though Gabriel didn't process what Dean was saying, too wrapped up in the addictive flex of their bodies together. Blinking slowly, Gabriel's lips parted, bucking into Dean a last few times before he came. If he were to look back, Gabriel might have said it was just hearing those three little words fall from Dean's lips.

Dean choked on a curse, and the sensation of Gabriel spilling deep into him-- hot and thick and perfect, fucking perfect-- had Dean careening over the edge too.  He came with a jerk and spasm, arm falling over his eyes as he twitched, sweaty and blissed. 

"Jesus Christ, Gabriel."  Dean mumbled, breath still short and skin glistening, body sinking heavily into the sheets. 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh, soft and sated. When he spoke there was only the faintest traces of humour left, a warm little smile on his face. "Yeah, I love you too."

Dean went still for a moment.  He froze, breath catching, and then peeked out from under his arm like he wasn't sure if he was asleep or not.  Gabriel stared back down at him, and Dean watched as the other man's throat worked when he swallowed.  Pressing up, Dean caught his lips in a messy, nearly crude kiss, all lips and teeth until they were breathless again.  An action where Dean was afraid to put feelings into words again, hand fisted tight in Gabriel's hair as their tongues met while the kiss took a frankly dirty, desperate turn. 

Gabriel groaned against his lips, almost taken aback by Dean's desperation as he pressed to him, simply holding on for the ride.  Dean echoed the sound with a moan of his own, pulling him down so that they were completely flush.  He arched under Gabriel's hands as they slid up his sides, slipping around to his back as strong arms wrapped him up.  Dean replied in his own way by sinking his fingers deeper into the mess he'd already made of Gabriel's hair, letting his legs curve around Gabriel's waist until his ankles hooked at the other man's lower back as his free hand dragged angry lines down over Gabriel's shoulder.  They kissed and kissed until their lips were tender. 

Panting, Dean keened as he felt Gabriel give a firm rock of his hips, and he nodded wordlessly as they breathed the same air.  Gabriel repeated the motion, and Dean's eyes fluttered, mouth falling slightly open as he let out another enraptured sound.  They were completely pressed together, entwined and breathless, and Gabriel was already buried so deep inside of him that the shallow but hard thrusts were enough to short out the functions of some parts of Dean's brain. 

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Dean whined, straining and trying to pull Gabriel closer, deeper, anything-- panting words against his lips as their hearts seemed to pound with the same rhythm.  " _Don't stop.  Love you.  Don't stop."_

Gabriel couldn't help but hold Dean closer as those wonderful words fell from his lips, clutching at him as they moved in perfect sync.  Dean gasped out a sound, hips bucking.  His features shifted, melting into an expression of raw bliss as they rocked together.  Heat spread between them, consuming them, and they weren't even kissing anymore-- just lips brushing, breathing into each other's mouths, their hips jerking to meet each other's. 

Gabriel came first, spilling into Dean with a low groan, easily loud enough to be heard in the next room over. He kept moving in Dean until he felt him tighten around his cock.  It didn't take much, and Dean fell over the edge with a soft cry as he spilled out between them in thick spurts.

Gabriel shuddered as he felt Dean come, panting softly as he stared down at him.  Breathing heavily, Dean stared right back up at him, eyes hazy but flicking avidly between Gabriel's-- searching.

"I love you," Dean whispered, voice wavering a bit, heart still racing helplessly in his chest.  "I love you, Gabriel."

For a moment, Gabriel just stared at him, still buzzing with post sex high. "Yeah, you mentioned."

"Is that okay?"  Dean asked in a breath, brows furrowing.  "I understand.  If it's not."

For once, Gabriel didn't have it in him to lie. "No, it's fine. Really."

"Okay," Dean nodded, stroking through his hair.  "You don't have to.  It's okay.  Just thought you should know."

"Well. I wouldn't have figured it out otherwise." Gabriel said.

"I dunno," Dean huffed out a faint laugh.  "I can be pretty obvious when I'm head over heels for someone."

"Yeah, but I'm good being oblivious." Gabriel countered.

Dean smiled.  "I don't mind."

Gabriel huffed out a laugh, tucking his head under Dean's chin as he went lax against him.

Dean hummed, easing under the gentle affection.  He went lax against the bed, eyes fluttering shut, and quietly pet through Gabriel's hair until his hand grew too heavy to move.

Raising his head, Gabriel smiled at him, warm and affectionate as he shifted to slip away from him. After some internal debate about how much effort it would take to actually move, Gabriel got to his feet. "I'll be back in a second."

Dean grunted lazily, curling into the soft bedding with a faint smile.  "I'll be here."

Gabriel huffed out an amused sound as he watched Dean curl up on the bed. Pulling on his pants and half buttoning up a shirt, Gabriel shuffled out of the bedroom to pick up the champagne he and Dean had left in the main cabin. His emergence drew a soft murmur from his cabin crew, one of them passing his coworker a few bills, expression set in pout.

"Problem?" Gabriel asked, a smug looking smile on his face that was matched near perfectly by his staff.

"Not at all, sir. Enjoying your flight?" One of them asked.

"I am, actually." Gabriel replied, picking up the ice bucket containing the bottle and taking his leave before the flights attendants asked if they could join in next round.

By the time he got back to the bed room, Dean was sound asleep, snoring faintly against one of the pillows. Gabriel's expression softened, and he set the bucket down as quietly as he could, finding the little snuffle dean gave endearing. Reaching back, Gabriel shut the door with a soft click, moving to slip under the covers next to Dean. Curling in close to him, something warm unfolded in Gabriel's chest as he cuddled up to him.

Once he was quite sure Dean was asleep, Gabriel leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek. "I love you too."


	9. Baby, Pull Me Closer

Thankfully, disembarking from the plane had been considerably less stressful for Dean and, in turn, Gabriel. The landing had been smooth and by the time they were out on the tarmac, there were people unloading their luggage and piling into the back of an awaiting car to take them away from the airport. The short trip to Gabriel’s home was lengthened somewhat by expected traffic, taking winding roads up into the hills that surrounded Los Angeles.

 For most of the journey, Gabriel had to stifle the dumb looking grin that threatened to light up his face, watching as Dean looked out the window. Sometimes, showing off was more fun than it should have been. The driveway they pulled into was easily double the length of most house blocks, and the house they pulled up outside of was lavish to say the least. Made all in clean glass and contemporary lines.

 Dean stepped out of the car, lips parted in a quiet kind of awe.  His eyes were wide, and he stood for a long moment just staring up at the lavish building with something akin to wonder. 

 "How can one person have so much money?"  Dean asked, voice a bit breathy as he shook his head.  "How do you even _exist,_ Gabriel?"

 Gabriel laughed at him, nudging into Dean's side as he lead him by the hand up the drive, parallel lines of concrete and grass under their feet. Pulling a set of keys out of his pocket, Gabriel unlocked one of the double doors that lead it, deep red and slightly foreboding.

 "Hard work paid off. And now I'm stupidly wealthy. " Gabriel said,  letting their driver pass with some of their luggage. "Just shove it in the hall. Is Samandriel in?"

 The driver nodded as he set the bags down. "Yes sir. He arrived an hour ago with your dog."

Gabriel grinned at him, squeezing at Dean's hand excitedly.

 "Your dog is gonna hate me, I feel it already."  Dean muttered, but he was smiling as Gabriel pulled him along.

 "It'll be fine. She'll like you eventually." Gabriel assured, tugging Dean out past a staircase and towards an expanse of glass, the whole city stretching out beneath them. "She even tolerates Crowley now."

 Dean inhaled deeply, taking it all in with a keen gaze.  "Jesus, Gabriel."

 "Views better from upstairs." Gabriel told him.

 Dean glanced his way sharply.  "I'll have to try and take it in while I'm busy rolling around in your sheets."

 "Balcony extends from the master bedroom." Gabriel said, grinning at him as he tugged Dean around a corner, past a gleaming kitchen that seemed completely unused and out a door.

 Dean followed along after him with a smile, eyes flitting around to try and take everything in all at once even though he knew that he'd be staying with Gabriel for at least a week or two.

 Gabriel noticed his starring, and squeezed at Dean's hand. "I'll give you the royal tour after we unpack."

 "Right, yeah." Dean smiled, nodding and pressing in closer to him.  "I look forward to it."

 After going down a short flight of stairs, Gabriel took him around the side of the house and into a large courtyard, a smaller house sitting on the other side. As they arrived, a happy sounding yelp came from the house on the other side of the courtyard, a fluffy white dog bounding up over the grass at break neck speed, a weedy looking teenager failing to follow.

 Dean's hand tightened in Gabriel's, and Dean inhaled deeply at the sight of the dog-- hardly a dog, more like a puppy-- loping across the area towards them.

 Gabriel's expression lit up as he knelt to greet his dog in a mess of excited tail wagging, white fur and an over active tongue. "I missed you too, Ghost."

 "Oh, my god."  Dean breathed, watching with a lopsided smile on his face as the Sheppard licked at Gabriel's face.  "You're a total nerd."

 Gabriel's attempts to reply were delayed by a very happy Sheppard and he ended up on his back, covered in white fur. "What? It suits her."

 "It certainly does," Dean laughed, watching with a soft expression on his face.

 Eventually, Ghost settled next to Gabriel, shaking her head as she panted, looking somewhat dubiously up at Dean. “Ghost, this is Dean; Dean, Ghost."

 Dean knelt down slowly, holding out a slow hand to her, palm down in order to let her scent him.  "Hi, Ghost."

 Gabriel got up, smiling as Ghost looked up at him,  whining softly before she scented warily at Dean's hand.

 Dean kept his hand out patiently for her, watching her with bright eyes, and he flipped his hand over slowly-- like an offer.  He chuckled as her nose bumped against the heel of his hand, biting his lip to keep from just scratching behind her ears like he wanted to.

 Ghost huffed softly, edging closer to Dean as she inspected him, padding circles around him curiously.

 Gabriel's smile broadened. "She likes you."

 Dean laughed as she nosed against his cheek, ducking away slightly as her tail started to wag.  "Yeah?"

 "Yeah, usually she'd be half way up to my room by now." Gabriel chuckled, watching as Ghost butted her head at Dean's legs. "I might have named her for a direwolf, but she's a about as scary as a ball of lint."

 Dean laughed, head falling back in his delight, and he combed his fingers through her thick fur with a bright smile.  "Not scared of me, huh, Ghost?"

 Ghost huffed out a bark, tail wagging manically as she tried to chase Dean's hand. From across the courtyard, the teenager who'd been minding Ghost wandered over, settling next to Gabriel as inconspicuously as he could, not wanting to disturb them.

 Gabriel watched for a moment as Dean cupped Ghost's face in his hands, taking in the smile on his face as he pressed a kiss to her snout.  It took him a moment before he finally managed to focus on something other than Dean, glancing over at Samandriel.

 Gabriel startled a little when he noticed his little brother standing there. "Jesus. You and Cas seriously need to get a friggin' bell."

 Samandriel smiled, glancing down for a second, used to Gabriel teasing. "Looks like you had a good trip."

 Gabriel nodded, looking back at Dean, affectionate for a slept second before he schooled his expression again. "Yeah, I did. How was Ghost?"

 Samandriel shrugged. "She cried after you left, but then figured out I had a cat and decided she was better company."

 Gabriel rolled his eyes, nudging his little brothers shoulder only to find Dean looking up at him expectantly. "Right. Uh. Dean, this is my little brother, Samandriel. Samandriel, this is Dean."

 "Nice to meet you." Dean smiled over at him, wiping his hand off of his pant leg before he held it out for Samandriel to shake.  "Family full of interesting names, Gabriel."

 "You haven't seen the half of it yet." Gabriel chuckled. "Mom liked biblical names."

 Samandriel shook Dean's hand politely. "Just call me Alfie. Everybody else does."

  "Alfie," Dean grinned, pulling his hand back as Ghost attempted to knock him on his ass by pressing the length of her body to the backs of his knees and placing it on Gabriel's shoulder to steady himself.

 "Ghost!" Gabriel reprimanded, nudging gently at her side.

 She just wagged her tail, ears perking up as she threaded between their legs.  Dean laughed. 

 Gabriel rolled his eyes, reaching down to scratch behind her ears. Samandriel laughed quietly watching as Ghost pressed up to Gabriel's legs. "Michael's been asking to see you."

 Gabriel let out a soft sigh. "I bet he's running around like a headless chook."

 Samandriel gave his brother a flat look. "He's not that bad. He's just worried."

 "About an impromptu Vegas marriage?"  Dean asked, grinning lopsidedly.  "Yeah, my brother's throwing a bit of a fit too."

 "Yeah, but your brother probably doesn't throw temper tantrums so big they can be seen from space." Gabriel said. "And that's not even considering what Lucifer thinks."

 "Should I be worried?"

"Well, it might be a sign of the apocalypse." Samandriel replied.

 Gabriel, like the over grown child he was, simply stuck out his tongue at his brother.

 Chuckling, Dean shook his head as he took a step back.  "Good to hear."

 Gabriel ducked down to get at Ghosts level, scrubbing through her fur, nose crinkling as she licked his face. "Next time you can come with me."

 "He talkin' to me or the dog?"  Dean joked, glancing over at Samandriel with an amused glint in his eyes.

 "Both, I think." Samandriel said in gentle tease.

 "Good to know I've made it on to such an important list," Dean chuckled. 

 "Hilarious." Gabriel dead panned.

 "I think so," Dean grinned, cheeky and adorable.

 "Fine. I see who loves me." Gabriel said flatly, wrapping an arm around Ghost's neck only to have her wiggle away to press up to Dean's leg. Gabriel glared at her mumbling under his breath.  "Traitor."

 Dean laughed again, petting through her fur easily.  "So, how about that tour?"

 "Yeah, sure." Gabriel said, getting up again. Samandriel smiled at them, reaching down to scratch behind Ghost's ears.

 "I'll let myself out." He said, turning to Dean. "It was nice meeting you."

 "Nice meeting you too," Dean replied, waving as Samandriel left.

 Gabriel taped at his thigh once to get Ghost to follow them as he lead Dean back into the house. Ghost followed on happily, giving Dean's thigh the occasional nudge.

 "You totally lied."  Dean said gravely.  "She's extremely friendly."

 "I'm telling you, this is weird for her." Gabriel said,  bending to rub at fluffy white fur. "Maybe she just likes you "

 Dean smiled.  "That's good.  I kind of like her too."

 Gabriel smiled at him, reaching out to take one of Dean's hands, tugging him easily back inside, past the wall of glass and out towards a jutting platform. The sound of rushing water greeted them, a pool surrounding the outdoor area, plush looking chairs scattered along the white stone.

 Dean's laced their fingers together.  He was looking around excitedly, eyes keen on everything, like it was the first time he'd ever seen a house.

 Gabriel's lips twitched up into a smug looking smile as he nudged at Dean's shoulder. "Don't start drooling now."

 "This place is beautiful, Gabriel."  Dean replied.

 Gabriel shrugged, full of false modesty. "What, this old place."

 "Gabriel," Dean laughed, nudging into his side.  "I'm serious."

 Gabriel grinned at him. "Yeah, I know."

 "So is this the only part of the house you're planning on showing me?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he lead Dean back into the main house, Ghost scampering after them after a moment, claws clicking against the stone floors. A large wooden dining table blocked their view of the living area, plush leather lounges resting around an empty fireplace.

"What do you want to see?"

"The kitchen."  Dean replied immediately. 

Gabriel laughed softly, pulling Dean past the dining table and around a low bench top. The kitchen itself was top of the range, even if Gabriel had to admit that he didn't even know what half of the shit in it did.

"Oh, I am so making dinner."  Dean muttered, moving away to admire all of the appliances and the like. 

Gabriel nudged into Dean's side affectionately. "Guess that means I don't need to hire a cook."

Dean turned to look at him, nodding.  "Yeah.  I'm a good cook.  You'll like what I make, trust me."

"I trust you." Gabriel said, leaning into Dean's side.

Dean smiled, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.  "Good."

Gabriel hummed against Dean's lips, curling an arm around his neck to pull him down into another kiss.  Ghost gave a soft huff as they kissed, pointedly wandering to the lounge room and jumping up onto a couch.

Dean's fingers bunched lightly into the soft material of Gabriel's button up as their lips lingered together.  After a moment, Dean pulled back. 

 "So far California is looking pretty nice."

 "You haven't seen the best stuff yet." Gabriel said, nudging at Dean's nose playfully.

 Dean's smile broadened into a grin.  "You should show me, then."

 Gabriel tugged at Dean's hand again to get him to follow up the stairs. "So, you can't exactly sleep in the kitchen. You can stay with me, or you can take your pick of the rest of the bedrooms."

 "I'd like staying with you," Dean replied, following after him.  "If that's okay."

 "Fair enough." Gabriel said, taking him through the house, open plan and sprawling, each room carefully separated by flowing walls, or in some cases, not at all.

 When they finally made it to the master bedroom, Dean huffed out a breath.  "Goddamn.  Now you're just showing off."

 Gabriel laughed at him. "Yeah, a bit."

 Dean glanced over at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and he tugged Gabriel into the room and over to the bed.  "I feel like I should test this out before I make any decisions on sleeping in it with you."

 Gabriel grinned at him. "Trust me, it's just as soft as it looks."

 "Yeah?"  Dean asked, head tilting slightly as he backed up and guided Gabriel after him, stopping only when his thighs hit the edge of the bed.  "I dunno.  I think I'll have to see for myself."

 "Guess you will." Gabriel agreed, nudging Dean back ever so slightly to lay him down.

 Dean tugged Gabriel down after him, hands curled lightly into the material of Gabriel's shirt so that they're noses could brush lightly.  Gabriel went willing with him, hummed out a soft sound as he shifted to settle between the spread of Dean's legs.

 Dean gasped softly as their crotches met, grinding up ever so slightly. 

 "You know," Dean muttered, their lips touching as he spoke.  "I slept for a few hours today.  Ruined my sleep schedule.  Probably gonna be up all night."

 Gabriel huffed out a laugh. "Going to keep me up with you?"

 "Or you could find a way to tire me out," Dean teased, nipping at Gabriel's lower lip.

 "Oh please, I'd never tire you out." Gabriel said, grinning down at him.

 "I dunno," Dean hummed.  "You've done a pretty good job of it before."

 "What? After you'd taken sleeping pills." Gabriel teased.

 Dean rolled his eyes, tugging him down for a kiss.  "Shut up and make out with me."

 "What if I won't?" Gabriel asked.

 "You don't want to?"  Dean teased, trying to look put out, but he was smiling coyly up at him.

 Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe I just want to see what'll happen."

 "Is that right?"  Dean asked, even as he leaned up--

 The bed jostled suddenly, as Ghost pounced up onto it.  She yipped at them, coming over to nudge her nose between their faces, and taking the opportunity to lap at Gabriel's cheek then Dean's.

 Gabriel groaned his displeasure, though he couldn't stay mad at Ghost for more than two point five seconds. "Ghost, we've talked about this. When grown ups go to bed, it's not an invitation for you to come cuddle."

 Dean laughed, head falling back.  "This happen frequently?"  He asked, a hand coming up to block Ghost as she tried to lick his face all over.

 "It's ruined several dates." Gabriel admitted. "Didn't help that one guy had a crippling fear of dogs."

 "I don't--" Dean laughed again, pushing at her nose, and she just licked between his fingers until his nose wrinkled.  "Oh, my god."

 Gabriel rolled off him, letting Ghost settle comfortably in between them. "I've never seen someone lose a boner so fast in my life."

 Dean chuckled, nuzzling into the soft fur at her neck for a moment as he pet gently along her flank after she'd settled between the two of them.  "She just wants attention too."

 "Bestiality is not something I want to add to my list of things to do." Gabriel retorted, scratching behind Ghost's ears.

 Dean's nose wrinkled.  "Gross, Gabriel."

 Gabriel chuckled to himself, letting Ghost rest her head on his chest. "I know."

 "So," Dean said after a moment, eyes on him.  "You sure you're cool with me staying here?"

 "You can stay as long as you like." Gabriel said.

 "Keep treating me like this and you won't get rid of me." Dean replied, huffing as Ghost rolled over to press against Gabriel, her paws kneading against Dean's chest. 

 "I don't think Ghost will let me get rid of you." Gabriel said.

 "Is that right, Ghost?" Dean asked playfully, scratching at her chest.  "You want me to stick around, huh, girl?"

 The Sheppard made a soft chuffing sound, wriggling between them so she could nose at Dean's cheek.

 "Good," Dean murmured, fingers dragging under her chin until her leg twitched, and he glanced over at Gabriel with a soft expression.  "I'm not planning on leaving until I get kicked out."

 Gabriel smiled at him. "Good."

 They fell silent, petting over Ghost's soft fur together as Dean smiled to himself.  When she settled, the excitement of a new person wearing off, content to have her owner back and hands stroking through her pelt, she huffed out a breath and relaxed between them.  Propped up on one elbow, Dean let the quiet settle comfortably.  Their fingers met as they pet along Ghost's side, and when their eyes locked, their fingers laced gently. 

 Leaning over, Dean nudged at Gabriel's nose and kissed him, long and slow as his thumb brushed along the soft skin of Gabriel's hand. It was simple but perfect, and when it broke, Dean let their foreheads rest together. 

 "I meant what I said on the jet, Gabriel."  Dean mumbled.  "It wasn't just-- heat of the moment, you know?  And it doesn't have to mean anything.  I just want you to know."

 Gabriel swallowed thickly, not having much choice but to look up at him. "Yeah. I know."

 "If it--" Dean sighed, pulling back, giving Gabriel a considering look.  "If it makes you uncomfortable, I don't have to stay."

 "No. No, it's fine." Gabriel insisted. "I'm just not used to it."

 "People falling in love with you?"  Dean asked softly, with a tilt of his head.

  Gabriel was quiet for a moment, lips twitching up into a dry smile."No... No, just... falling in love."

 Dean's lips parted slightly, gaze flicking over Gabriel's face, and his fingers tightened in the other man's as he swallowed with an audible little click.  "Seriously?"

 "Yeah." Gabriel said, smile broadening.

 Dean laughed, stopped, and then laughed again.  Leaning in, he pressed a ridiculous kiss to Gabriel's lips that was mostly teeth because he couldn't stop smiling long enough to purse his lips. 

 Gabriel pulled back, a wide grin on his face as he curled an arm around Dean's neck.

 "We'll squish the dog," Dean muttered, kissing him again.

 "She'll move." Gabriel said, shifting until Ghost got the message and scooted further down the bed.

 Dean hummed against Gabriel's mouth, pressing in close, fingers bunching the fabric of his shirt as their legs tangled.  When they broke apart, they wore matching grins, lazy and love struck and for once, Gabriel couldn't bring himself to care. 

* * *

 

By the time Dean and Gabriel left the house, they were at least fifteen minutes late for the relatively small, but nonetheless important company party that his PA had painstakingly organised. Some days, Gabriel didn't think he gave Rachel enough credit for the crazy amounts of work she did; he didn't even want to think about how much time it took to get not only his own board, but also that of the packing company he'd recently acquired, through some careful, if slightly underhanded tactics.

 The function room Rachel had hired was already scattered with people, waiters and guests alike when Dean and Gabriel finally made their entrance, turning a few heads as they did.

 It had been six months since the two of them had drunkenly wed one another in Las Vegas.  Six months and people were shocked to ever see them apart.  Dean Winchester had brought something out in their CEO, and they certainly didn't want to see that go away.

 Dean smiled pleasantly as one of Gabriel's advertisement heads-- a scruffy, queer kind of man named Chuck-- came up to greet them.  Dean's arm stayed linked with Gabriel's, suit well-fitted on him as he plucked a flute of champagne off of a nearby platter.  He leaned in to Gabriel, voice low.

 "At least none of your brothers decided to crash this one."  Dean teased.

 Gabriel huffed out a soft sound. "Only because I didn't tell them about this one."

 Dean grinned, humming.  "Smart move."

 "I try." Gabriel smirked.

 "How long is this supposed to last again?" Dean asked.

 "Few hours, give or take depending on how much we like the champagne." Gabriel replied. "Just remind me to play nice with the Board members, and we'll be out of here no sweat."

 Dean grinned, cheeky as he nudged into his side.  "Don't forget to play nice with the Board members."

 Gabriel rolled his eyes fondly, picking up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "You too."

 "You really think that's gonna happen?"  Dean snorted, leaning in to kiss his cheek.  "I see Abby by the punch bowl.  I'm gonna go say hi, okay?"

 Gabriel nodded, letting go of Dean's arm. "Don't let her bite too hard."

 "She's a scratcher, not a biter."  Dean winked as he headed over, leaving Gabriel to mingle.

 Gabriel was half way towards Chuck-more to escape the endless ass kissing from the other companies than for the companionship- when a sadly familiar nasal voice interrupted him.

 "Gabriel. I didn't expect to see you here."

 Metatron from accounting never had been his favourite employee. Far from it, Gabriel frequently thought about firing him in increasingly fantastical ways. Out of a canon was his favourite so far.

Some of Gabriel's annoyance must have shown in his expression, because Chuck hid a laugh behind a champagne flute, grinning at his boss as Gabriel turned around to his head of accounting.

"Really?" Gabriel asked, smile tight as he looked at Metatron in his ill fitting suit.

"Well, you high flying types are above all this." Metatron said, and Gabriel had to resist the urge to snap out something rude.

"We _high flying types?_ " Gabriel asked, raising a singular eyebrow.

Metatron licked his lips nervously. "No offence intended. It's just an archetype. We're all archetypes after all. It's-"

"One great big story. Yeah, I know." Gabriel finished, brushing by him, leaving Metatron standing there, gaping.

Chuck was biting the inside of his cheek when Gabriel finally found his way to him.  They stood side by side for a moment, watching as Metatron strode in the opposite direction-- no doubt to drink himself into another stupor, like he had at the Christmas party.  Chuck huffed out a little laugh, hand tucked into his pocket.

"Party going well?" he asked.

"I've only been here for ten minutes." Gabriel replied, taking a sip from his champagne.

"I hear first impressions are generally correct."  Chuck replied idly. 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh. "This is more of a formality, really. Thanks for coming."

"Not like I have anything else to do," Chuck shrugged, blinking tiredly as he gazed out over the people mingling.  "Plus, free drinks."

"True." Gabriel conceded. "I'll bet that's the only reason Metatron crawled out of his hole."

"It certainly isn't the only reason Abaddon decided to be here."  Chuck added under his breath, gesturing vaguely over to wear Gabriel's VP was flirting shamelessly with Dean.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he watched, annoyed that Abaddon would even try. "She does this every time."

"She likes the pretty ones."  Chuck shrugged.  "And I think she's trying to weasel her way into a threesome.  She's ambitious, you know?"

They watched as Abaddon gripped at Dean's bicep.  She was saying something, and Dean laughed, head falling back slightly as he nodded.  She seemed delighted for a moment, but when someone ran into her, nearly spilling her drink, she shot them a murderous look. 

Dean glanced over her shoulder while she appeared distracted, eyes tracking a bit helplessly before landing on Gabriel.  They held and he mouthed a very obvious 'help me' across the room, but was quick to snap on a smile again as Abaddon started talking once more.

Chuck nearly choked on his drink.  "Jesus fucking--"

Gabriel's annoyance lifted when Dean looked over at him, quickly excusing himself as he left his champagne flute on a passing tray. By the time Gabriel arrived at Dean's side, Abaddon was in full flirt mode again. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Gabriel," she greeted him with a smile, lipstick still bright and perfectly applied despite the fact that she was onto her third drink already.  "Yes, we are.  Weren't we, Dean?"

"Of course," Dean agreed amiably, though the tightness with which he gripped Gabriel's hand spoke otherwise.  "How about you, Gabriel?  Good times had by all?"

Gabriel shifted his grip on Dean's hand, rubbing over his knuckles soothingly, making no attempt to hide the gesture. Out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel could still see Chuck cracking up behind his glass.

"Good times indeed. Right Abby?"

Her lips pursed for a moment and she huffed out a little laugh.  "Already antsy to get out of here, Gabriel?  You hate the parties, I don't know why you keep coming to them."

 "The booze." Gabriel confided.

 "It is pretty good this evening, isn't it?"  She replied, tipping her glass slightly in agreement.  "I'm sure you can enjoy... finer things at home, though.  Can't you?"

 Her eyes fell on Dean pointedly, and he hid his grin behind his own drink, lacing his fingers with Gabriel's. 

 Gabriel smiled charmingly at her. "Why yes I do. Privately. Alone."

 Abaddon hummed, meeting his gaze again.  "That's a damn shame."

 Gabriel shrugged, not bite in his tone. "For you maybe."

 "Definitely," she smiled.  "If you ever change your mind though?  I hear three's company."

 Gabriel smiled at her, glancing over at Dean for a second. "We'll do that."

 "Good," she smiled and then glanced over her shoulder.  "Looks like I've got people to mingle with.  See you two around."

 "Have a good night, Abby."  Dean replied. 

 Gabriel winked at her as she left, more cheeky than anything else. When Abaddon was out of ear shot, he leant up to press a kiss to Dean's cheek. "You're welcome."

 "You're my hero," Dean said in a rush, turning to kiss the corner of Gabriel's mouth.  "I'd blow you right now if I could, oh my god."

Gabriel huffed out a laugh, wrapping an arm around his waist. "That bad, huh?"

 "She's a very attractive, very powerful woman."  Dean replied seriously.  "She's also terrifying.  As much as I enjoy her company, she would tear me to bits, Gabriel.  And ensure that I enjoy every second it.  I am extremely frightened of that woman."

 Gabriel squeezed at Dean's hand gently, their rings pressing together as he grinned up at him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

 Dean's eyes narrowed playfully.  "I dunno.  I think you might be just as bad these days.  Remember last week?"

 Gabriel's eyes lit up with a certain fondness as he recalled the afternoon he'd spent teasing Dean within an inch if his life. "I'll never forget it."

 Dean laughed softly, a smile spreading over his face like the sun rising, and he squeezed at Gabriel's hand.  "You're ridiculous."

 "You married me." Gabriel smirked.

 "I did," Dean nodded, leaning in to rest their foreheads together.  "Best drunk decision _ever_."

 Gabriel's expression softened. "It so was."

 Dean let himself relax into him for a moment before he spoke up again, voice soft.  "Mingling.  We're supposed to be mingling."

 "We are mingling." Gabriel argued, though it was halfhearted at best. "We're just begin very selective about who we mingle with."

 "I don't think this counts as mingling, Gabriel."  Dean said, voice light with his amusement, though he made no move to pull away.

 Gabriel smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss Dean slowly, a hand coming up to curl around his neck.

Things were just getting interesting when there was a pointed throat clearing, and Gabriel reluctantly pulled back to see his PA looking at them, a certain exasperated fondness about her stance.

 "Love birds finished?" Rachel asked.

 "Never," Dean grinned roguishly at her in a way that had made her blush the first time, but now just made her roll her eyes.

Gabriel smiled at his sister. "Come on. You know me, Rach. I'm never done."

Dean just smiled.  "At least not with me."

"I noticed." Rachel said turning to Gabriel. "As much  as it's adorable to see you two getting along, you need to play nice with the packing company executives."

Gabriel nodded reluctantly, straightening out his suit a little, expression falling. "Can't I just smile from a distance?"

Rachel shook her head. "Just play nice and maybe they'll be less hostile. You did just take over their company."

"See?  I told you.  We have to mingle."  Dean said sagely, lips twitching. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes fondly. "At least it means I get to show you off."

Dean snorted.  "You keep saying that.  I don't think it means what you think it means."

"What does it mean?" Gabriel asked.

"You don't show me off, Gabriel.  I show _you_  off."

 Gabriel snorted indelicately. "Sure you do."

 "I do," Dean insisted with a laugh.  "How many ex-strippers do you know who got married to verifiable geniuses who are also extremely easy on the eyes?"

 Gabriel rolled his eyes fondly. "Genius, I am not."

 "Are too," Dean replied fondly. 

 "Flatterer." Gabriel teased.

 "Always."  Dean smiled and then tugged at his arm.  "Come on.  Let's go ease the new comany's tension."

 Gabriel followed on obediently. "Old CEO wouldn't come. Pity, he was a nice guy."

 "You told me about him," Dean muttered.  "The half blind one?"

 Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, he's having a temper tantrum 'cause I weaseled him out of his company."

 "How'd you manage that again?"  Dean asked with a bright smile.

 "Very carefully. Bought him out after he went bust. Said busting kinda may have been my fault. " Gabriel said. "It was all legal of course, just not very neighbourly."

 "See?"  Dean replied, leaning in to kiss his cheek.  "Genius."

 "I prefer the term opportunist." Gabriel said, catching sight of an eerily clean man siting by the drinks table, suit impeccable- like the dirt just wouldn't stick to him. Gabriel tugged at Dean's hand to draw his attention. "That's Balder. Vice president. Probably drunk"

 "Want me to give him a lap dance and ease the tension?"  Dean asked dryly, obviously in tease. 

 Gabriel gave him a flat look. "Don't even think about it."

 Dean bit back his laugh, nodding.  "Sir, yes, sir."

 "Besides, he's too morally upright for any of that anyway." Gabriel said.

 Dean snorted.  "No one is too morally upright for a lap dance, Gabriel.  Trust me."

 "This guy is.  I'm telling you, he's all pure and pretty and everyone loves him." Gabriel grumbled.

 Dean's nose wrinkled faintly.  "Gross."

Gabriel chuckled his agreement, about to snark something in reply when the object of the amusement glanced over at them, head tilted curiously for a second before he started to wander on over, a genuine looking smile on his face.  Gabriel glanced up at Dean, leaning in to mumble to him.

"He's coming over. Smile, and pretend he's not a dick head."

"Gabriel!" Balder greeted, a little too loud, but by no means obnoxious. "How have you been?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Wheeling and dealing. The usual."

Balder tilted his head in acknowledgement before he turned to Dean. "I don't think we've met."

"Dean Winchester," Dean smiled, holding his hand out in greeting.  "I'm Gabriel's husband."

"It's a pleasure." He said, shaking Dean's hand. "I'm Balder, but I'm sure Gabriel would have mentioned me."

"You're name's come up once or twice.  We tend to keep shop talk out of the house, though."  Dean replied, taking Gabriel's hand in his the second they were done shaking.  "Enjoying the party?"

Balder nodded. "You have some interesting employees, Gabriel."

"You're telling me." Gabriel mumbled, less than impressed with Balder's charm. Seriously. It wasn't fair.

 "Had a run in with anyone notable?"  Dean asked, brow raised.

 "The lady in red at the door. Kali I think." Balder said. "She seems very... Good at her job."

 Gabriel nodded his agreement. "Best head of human resources I've ever seen."

 "Watch yourself around her."  Dean warned.  "She's a force to be reckoned with."

 "Wild fire that one." Gabriel said.

  Balder nodded slowly. "Yes, I got that from her. I like it."

 "That's good," Dean smiled, nodding.

 Balder returned Dean's smile, open and friendly before he shifted on his feet, regarding Gabriel again. "I'm sure it'll be a pleasure working with you."

 Gabriel smiled stiffly at him, the kind that didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, I bet it will be."

 Balder seemed not to notice the faint trace of mocking in Gabriel tone, bowing his head as he took his leave. Gabriel's expression dropped the second he was gone.

 "Mister fucking perfect." He grumbled, bitter and just a little jealous.

 Dean chuckled, leaning in close to him.  "Easy, tiger."

 Gabriel squeezed at Dean's hand again. "He is though."

 "Kind of?"  Dean's head titled.

 Gabriel all but pouted at him. "See, even you like him "

 Dean shrugged.  "He's a nice guy.  Not as nice as _you_ , but it's not like I hate him."

 "He's perfect, and I hate it." Gabriel grumbled; petulant and childish.

 "Stop that," Dean chided softly, but he was smiling.  "You're perfect, and I love it."

 Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Perfect is a loose term. I kinda like my quirks "

 "Perfect for me."  Dean clarified.  "Except when you're being an ass, and then you're perfect for the guest bedroom."

"I've no idea how you managed to kick me out of _my_ bed and keep _my dog_ in it with you." 

Dean chuckled, lacing their fingers together.  "Me and Ghost just have a firm understanding of each other."

 Gabriel laughed to himself. "Yeah. You do."

 Dean grinned, squeezing at his hand.  "See anyone else we need to chat with?"

 Gabriel let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, yeah."

* * *

 

 After hours of tedious pleasantries, and maybe a few too many champagnes, Gabriel and Dean managed to get away from the party, warm, and inexplicably happy.

Gabriel had nearly tripped over getting out of the car, though if someone were to ask, he'd blame Dean for pushing him. Gabriel fumbled with the keys for a moment before he managed to get the door open, stepping aside a little clumsily.

"After you."

"Well thank you, kind sir."  Dean mocked with an indelicate snort, a bit more tipsy than Gabriel was as he shuffled through the entry way, kicking his shoes off the second he was in the foyer. 

There was the sound of claws on tile, and Ghost came skittering over to greet them, ears perked up.  Dean laughed and dropped to his knees, scrubbing through her fur adoringly as she licked his chin. 

Gabriel grinned at them, bending to ruffle the top of Ghost's head, watching as her tail wagged at some ridiculously fast pace. "Y'know we should dip the end of her tail in paint one day and let her redecorate."

"Gabriel," Dean chided-- though it was completely ruined by the way he started laughing mid-word and fell on his ass as Ghost tried to crawl into his lap.  "You can't-- you can't just--"

"Why the fuck not?" Gabriel asked, kneeling next to them. "It'd be funny."

"She could--"  Dean laughed against, leaning over against him, and he gave Gabriel a very serious look.  "She could lick the paint off her tail and get sick.  Not gonna happen."

 Gabriel fell silent for a moment. He hadn't thought of that.

"Doggy safe paint?"

"If it exists maybe."  Dean replied, stressing the last word.  "Like, a big maybe."

Gabriel let out a huff, finding one of Dean's hands. "Spoil sport "

"You fucking love me," Dean beamed over at him.

"Yeah, I do." Gabriel agreed, wiggling closer to him on the stone tiled floor.

"We should--"  Dean giggled as Ghost circled them.  "We should go upstairs."

Gabriel grunted softly, holding out an arm as Ghost wandered closer, burying his face in soft white fur, even if it did get all over his clothes in the process.

"Gabriel," Dean said, almost whined, pushing at his shoulder.  "Come-- Come on.  Upstairs.  Let's go."

"What for?" Gabriel asked, letting Ghost wander into the kitchen, probably seeking her water bowl. "M'not tired."

"Neither am I," Dean replied, pushing to his feet with a pointed look. 

"Oh." Gabriel said, getting up again.  "That kind of upstairs."

"Mhmm," Dean nodded, looking a bit smug as he backed out of the foyer.

Gabriel followed after him, grinning all the while as they navigated the stairs.

When they finally reached the bedroom, Dean turned to face Gabriel, curling his fingers through Gabriel's belt loops and tugging him close as he turned them about until his back met the door.  He smiled, lopsided and easy, and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Gabriel's lips.

 Gabriel hummed softly, curling his arms around Dean's neck as their lips met. Dean mewled his content, sucking at Gabriel's tongue as their lips parted.  It was no where near as coordinated as usual, all misplaced hands and fumbling attempts to get at buttons as they stumbled back towards the bed.

 Dean's shirt got caught over his shoulders when Gabriel tried to shove it away from skin, and Dean laughed as the kiss broke.

 Gabriel snorted out a laugh as he tried to get Dean's shirt off, shoving lamely at the fabric. "We're drunk, aren't we?"

 "A bit," Dean admitted with a giggle, slumping down onto the edge of the bed.

 Gabriel smiled at him, lazy and warm as he followed him down into the bed, straddling Dean's hips. Dean hummed stroking up Gabriel's thighs.  Leaning in again, Gabriel kissed him lazily, arms draping over Dean's shoulders.

 Dean hummed, smiling crookedly.  "What do you wanna do?"

 "What do you think?" Gabriel teased,

 Dean rolled his eyes fondly.  "Position, Gabriel.  How do you want me?"

 Gabriel shrugged, pushing Dean back. "We'll figure that out when we get to it."

 Dean laughed, head falling back to reveal a lovely expanse of neck.  Gabriel leaned forward to lay messy kisses along the length of Dean's neck, trying to shove his short off the rest of the way.

 Dean's mouth fell open as he panted softly, shivering under Gabriel's attentions.  He tried to help him with his shirt, but his fingers just fumbled over the material, a moan falling over his lips as teeth grazed just right.

 After a bit of a struggle, Gabriel managed to get Dean's shirt off his shoulders and peel it from his arms. Raising his head, Gabriel grinned at him, tipsy and warm as he shifted against him. Dean hummed, leaning up to kiss him slow and easy.  A soft sound was lost between them, and Gabriel rolled his hips clumsily, trying to get a little friction.

 Dean mewled, arching up against him.  "Fuck, Gabriel."

 Gabriel smirked at him, grinding down again. "What?"

 "Want you," Dean whined.  "Please?"

 "Since you're begging." Gabriel retorted, leaning in to kiss him again.

 Dean kissed him thoroughly, unrepentant and adoring.  He tangled a hand into Gabriel's hair and tugged lightly. 

 Gabriel made a soft sound when Dean tugged at his hair, shifting against him again so her could move to settle between the spread of Dean's legs. Pulling back to take a breath, Gabriel smiled at him, lazy and adoring.

 "I love you," Dean mumbled, petting through his hair. 

 "I love you too." Gabriel replied easily.

 "Good," Dean grinned broadly.  "Then get me out of these pants and make love to me."

 "If you'd have said that to me this time last year I would have kicked you out." Gabriel grinned, working at the fastening of Dean's pants.

 "Funny," Dean breathed, canting his hips up as Gabriel tugged his pants down.  "Tables have turned these days."

 Gabriel huffed out a laugh as he let Dean kick his pants off the rest of the way. "Can't say I don't like it."

 "Well, there's no getting rid of me now anyways."  Dean winked.

 "I don't want to get rid of you." Gabriel said.

 Dean pulled him down flush with his body, kissing him long and slow for a moment.  "Then you won't.  I'm yours to keep."

 Gabriel smiled at him, warm and genuine as he pressed in against him, slipping a hand between them, so he could palm at Dean's cock.  Dean keened, arching, and he let out a mewl of a sound as pleasure rocked through him.

 "If I was any drunker, this would be all you’d be getting." Gabriel joked, rubbing his thumb under the head of Dean's cock.

 "If I was any drunker, I'd be coming right now."  Dean hissed, shuddering.

 Gabriel smiled at him, eyes crinkling. "I'll remember that next time I get you drunk."

 Dean whined, writhing as Gabriel's grip grew firmer.  "You just-- You just like making a mess out of me."

 "What gave me away?" Gabriel asked, dropping his hand to cup Dean's balls.

 Dean's breath caught, balls drawing up, and he came in a shuddering spurt over his stomach as his jaw fell open.

 Gabriel huffed out an amused sound, leaning down to press a kiss to Dean's lips.  "You weren't kidding about the quick shooting while drunk thing."

 Dean blushed, pawing at his back.  "Normal.  S'normal to shoot fast when drunk, Gabriel."

 Gabriel grinned at him. "Yeah, I know. I'm just messing with you."

 Dean leaned up, kissing him long and lingering.  "Come on.  Get this show on the rode.  I want you in me when I finally come again."

 Gabriel sat up, having to crawl over to the other side of the bed so he could get the lube. "Seriously. Why did I get a bed big enough to fit, like, eight people."

 "So that we can have sex all over it," Dean grinned, rolling over and crawling towards him.

 "Good point." Gabriel admitted.

 Dean licked his lips, shifting over him, hands pressing against Gabriel's shoulders to push him down against the bed as he kissed over his chest.

 Gabriel laid back for him, relaxed under Dean's touch. "Next time I get a holiday, we're spending all week doing this."

 "Getting drunk and having sex?" Dean teased.

 Gabriel nodded. "All week."

 Dean grinned.  "I love you."

 Gabriel rolled his eyes fondly. "Yeah, I know."

 Dean pinched and twisted at Gabriel's nipple, a little more harshly than usual.  "Say it back, you cock."

 Gabriel slapped his hand away. "Ow- _Ow_. Okay. I love you too, you _dick_."

 Dean beamed dopily down at him, leaning in and pressing an apologetic kiss to his nipple.  "Sorry, babe."

 Gabriel smiled at him, ruffling up Dean's hair. "Apology accepted."

 "Sure you don't want me to make it up to you?" Dean grinned.

 "Well, I wouldn't object." Gabriel teased.

 Dean hummed, leaning in.  "And how would you like me to make it up to you, lover?"

 "Wouldn't say no to another blow job." Gabriel shrugged. "But then, I never reject a good blow job."

 Dean purred, leaning in, lips brushing against Gabriel's ear.  "Wanna fuck my mouth?"

 Gabriel shuddered, grinning the whole time. "You know I love it when you talk dirty."

 "Oh?" Dean teased, fingers trailing along the skin above the waistband of Gabriel's slacks, his teeth dragging over Gabriel's earlobe.  "I hadn't noticed."

 "Really?" Gabriel teased, arching up into his touch.

 "Mhmm," Dean hummed, ducking his head to nip down the side of Gabriel's neck.

 "Maybe I'll have to be a little more forward." Gabriel mumbled, titling his head back in offering.

 "Might have to be," Dean agreed lightly.  "Like, for instance, if you want me to say stuff like: I can't _wait_ to have your cock down my throat, can't wait to taste you on my tongue-- well, you're just going to have to be a bit more clear.

 "I'll keep that in mind." Gabriel said absently, rolling his hips up to grind against Dean's thigh.

 Dean grinned against his skin, mouth trailing down over his skin until he reached his waistband.  Gabriel huffed out a sound, curling a hand into Dean's hair, pushing him down a little.  Dean moaned, fingers fumbling for a moment before he worked Gabriel out of his pants with a sort of rushed fervor.  He wrapped his lips around the head of him with an urgency, tongue lathing attention over the salty skin, lapping at the bit of precome already leaking from the slit.

 Gabriel's eyes fell shut, biting at his lower lip to keep quiet as heat curling lazily through him.  Dean sucked at him softly, mostly in tease, and he pulled off with a pop a moment later, blowing over the head of him.

 Gabriel opened an eye to peer down at him, whining softly in complaint. "Dean, come on."

 "Don't you wanna fuck my mouth, Gabriel?" Dean taunted, licking at that spot beneath the head of him, moaning as fingers tightened in his hair.

 "I do." Gabriel insisted, wiggling his hips a little restlessly. "Let me?"

 Dean licked his lips slowly and then let his mouth fall open in blatant invitation. Gabriel smiled at him, guiding the head of his cock into Dean's mouth, hips giving idle little rolls. Dean sucked at him idly, letting the weight of Gabriel's cock settle on his tongue. Gabriel's hand tightened in Dean's hair as he canted his hips up eagerly, cock twitching in Dean's mouth.

 Lips stretching obscenely around him, Dean lowered himself down until Gabriel's cock nudged at the back of his throat, gagging only for a moment before pulling back again in tease.

  Gabriel groaned softly, arching up into his mouth, trying to follow him as he pulled away. "Is this going to be one of _those_ nights?"

 "Only if you want it to be," Dean replied, glancing up at him before licking along the length of Gabriel's cock.

 "Rather it not be." Gabriel mumbled, breath catching in his throat.

 "Okay," Dean smiled and then wrapped his lips around him again, sucking him down in one go.

 Gabriel shuddered as Dean sucked him down, any further conversation derailed as he rolled his hips up eagerly. Dean moaned, sucking greedily as his hands slipped up his sides, tongue working along the underside of him.

 Gabriel gripped at Dean's hair sporadically, and he arched up for him, not pushing Dean to take him any deeper. Dean hummed around him, head bobbing slowly as he set a steady pace. Gabriel shuddered as Dean sucked at his cock, heat tightening in his gut as his hips bucked up into Dean's mouth.

"Fuck, you're good at this."

Dean just let out a small sound in replay, taking him in deep and swallowing around him. It was all it took for Gabriel to come, hips jerking as he spilled down Dean's throat, a little whine falling from his lips. Dean milked it out of him with a moan. 

 Popping off with a slick sound, Dean pet at his hip, kissing his stomach gently.  "You okay?"

 Gabriel nodded slowly, panting softly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. "

 "Good," Dean hummed, trailing kisses up his abdomen to his chest, lingering over where his heart was racing just beneath his ribs.  "Taste so good, lover.  Could suck you off all day."

 "We should do that in the week of sex." Gabriel mumbled, grinning at him.

 Dean laughed, kissing his chest adoringly.  "I love you."

 "Yeah, I love you too." Gabriel said softly, arms wrapping around him. 


End file.
